The Celestial Princess and The Dragon Prince
by Chrys Stone
Summary: Book two in the Dragon Royal series. All Lucy really wants is to live a normal life with her new husband, but that dream is ripped from her grasps when her memories are finally unlocked, a long forgotten seal broken. Now she has no choice but to join the battle she was destined for, with Natsu by her side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The birth of a goddess

Lucy's POV

We were truly surprised to see how strong some of the other member had gotten. The boys set up secured matches out by the lake, eager to put their 7 years of training to the test against the unchanged crew from the island. I swore that I never saw Natsu struggle that much in a fight. Natsu discovered some new tricks, sort of like a copy technique, he was able to use attacks that were infused with different elements, combined with his own fire, but it was limited to Magic he had ingested.

I myself was feeling a little down about how big the gap had grown. I was getting good at using my new whip, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to ask Gray to help me train. Natsu wasn't happy, about my idea, even though I told him it would help me get stronger. He grumbled about being the one to help me, eventually it got on my last nerve so I decided to ask Gajeel instead, which seemed to settle Natsu's nerves.

Training with Gajeel was rough, not just physically either. I knew all to well how much damage he could inflict, but the fear helped me focus on my defenses. The first day I had dragged Gajeel out of the guild and begged him to help me train. He put me through a grueling week of tests, He began to yell at me, telling me things like a vigilant father would bark at his son during a sports activity. I was doubting my choice, and decided to try and attack him for real. He threw knives at my uniform, pining the fabric to the dirt around me. "Fight me seriously, damn it!" I yelled trying to yank myself free. I wanted to whip the smirk off his metal studded face as he looked me over, admiring his handy work.

"You aren't ready to fight, kid. Now when you get loose better make your lap double time so you aren't late for the next set." He walked over to a tree and munched on a pile of scrap metal that he had left himself for a snack. I hated him at that moment, He hadn't allowed me to eat in the past forty eight hours, my body was running on adrenaline alone. I finally managed to get free, and ran, as fast as I could down the path I had now memorized. Laps round the whole town, seriously who does that! It was dark before I finished my final lap. "Your late kid, push up now, count them out!" I could barely see in front of me, but I dropped both hand placed firmly on the ground and counted them out one at a time.

"ninety eight, uh, Ninety N-nine, urgh one h-hundred." I finally collapsed.

"Your improving." He smirked and tossed me and apple. "You made it thought one hundred with out complaining this time." He laughed at his own personal joke. I didn't care, I just wanted to eat my apple and sleep. "Hey kid, you know this is the type of training I went through as a kid, before I was allowed to learn magic. It's to make the body strong enough to keep up with the strain of using such a massive amount of Magic all at once. I would honestly like to get Levy up here to join you, but she isn't ready for something this intense." He rubbed my head affectionately. Suddenly I lost consciousness. Gajeel continued to work me to death, eventually we got to sparing. I was no good at all. I kept reaching for my keys, forgetting I didn't want to use magic or my spirits at all.

I got my ass handed to me for almost a month. The rules of the match were simple, First blood wins, anything goes, stay in our boundary. We were out in a clearing in the east woods of Magnolia, our 'official' training ground. I walked into my side of the clearing, "today I'm going to be him." I told myself, planting myself nice and steady, keeping my breath even, just listening, whip at the ready.

My keys were safe with Natsu while I was training so I wouldn't try to use them as a crutch. I had finally gotten over reaching for them at the first sign of danger. Now my hands always searched for my whip.

"Are you ready?" He asked, while throwing sharp pieces of metal in my direction, apparently not waiting for my answer. I kicked off the ground hard jumping over the angry projectiles "Good, remember that not every enemy will play fair, You need to be on the ready no matter who your opponent is." He sent a breath attack in my direction, I remembered how it carried deadly shrapnel, and thought quickly, with in seconds I had my spirit whip out and latched on to a branch twenty meter to the right of the blast. With a hard yank, I was able to avoid a lot of damage, but my beloved Uniform got tattered at the ends. 'time for some offense.' I swung myself up around the branch launching myself in Gajeel's direction, I switched out my whip for the one my father had given me taking it in my right hand.

"The offensive power often decided the battle, you can't run forever." I repeated the words Gajeel had been drilling into my mind, as my whip caught his right arm, I pulled with enough force to flip him several times. I landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Confidence is powerful when you face a foe, but can be your down fall when fighting a friend." He uttered, landing only a few meters from me. I tightened my grip on my left hand around the whip with spikes which I deemed as "Lucky" for two reasons, Lucky from the guild gave it to me of course, and because it rarely missed its mark.

"Look at your left leg Gajeel-KUN." I said sarcastically. His eyes widened as he realized my spiked whip was biting into his flesh, drawing blood. "That's the Match! I brew blood first! DAMN that felt good!" I unhooked my whip from his angry flesh, with a satisfied smile.

"You've been practicing on your own I see." Gajeel gave me a semi proud smile as he examined the wounds.

"I said I was serious about this training, I want to be able to protect my family with my own hands. I want to fight along side everyone, and make Natsu proud." I smile at him swinging my whip in a circle, allowing the blood to slide off the blade due to the force. before holstering in back on my belt.

"You are getting really good at transitioning weaponry." He had wrapped a cloth around his wound, making his way towards me. "I think that'll do, actually thinking I need to see Wendy today." He stumbled a bit, and I grabbed his arm. "Did you have to go for the leg?" He asked incredulously.

"You taught me to find my opponents weakness and attack, that is your most vulnerable spot." I shrugged into the weight of his arm, he let out a chuckle, as we made our way to the guild. Natsu was by my side the second I got though the door, a proud smile on his face, he obviously wanted to hug me, but the limping Gajeel seem to be in the way.

"You did that to him, and with out your spirits?" He said looking at me, eyes full of pride.

"Yep I got a really good hit in from lucky while I was distracting him with my usual whip!" I smile widely, very please with the progress I was making.

"Wait, you were duel wielding?" Gajeel asked suddenly. "That explains why I didn't see the second whip. Clever Lucy, attacking from the front and side at the same time." He put a comforting hand on my head and smiled.

"It's only taken you two months to get this far!" Natsu pulled me into a tight squeak before running off to get Wendy.

"So kid, tell me how much time are you really spending on training." He raised an eyebrow in my direction.

"Honestly over the past month I have been working with my whips every time I get the chance. I've been practicing in the dark mainly, so that I can understand the movements of my whips even if I can't see them and because I can sneak away while your sleeping." Gajeel and I both laughed. I let his arm fall from my shoulder as he plopped on the bench, with a sigh I joined him, putting my feet out in front of me admiring how muscular my legs had gotten with the intense training I was putting myself through. "I haven't summoned a single spirit during my training either. I decided what I was lacking was the physical power to back my magical powers. Honestly my magic seems to grow with every key I contract. And now that I have all twelve of the Zodiac, I feel like I'm on the brink of something bigger, it's setting my nerves on edge. I've been having a feeling, like something is coming, something big!" I waved my arms above my head for dramatic effect.

"Your such a weirdo Luce" Natsu laughed as he came back with Wendy.

"WOW, Lucy-san did you really do this?" I looked over at Wendy, with an evil smirked, very proud of myself.

"NATSU! Lucy is scary!" Happy flew to hide behind Natsu's shoulder.

"She can be Happy! Don't piss her off to much, she didn't even get into close range when she did this to me." Gajeel teased. Happy nearly fainted in horror.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think it's time for a close range combat tutor. I would suggest flame boy, but I don't know if he could fight you seriously." Gajeel put a finger under his chin thinking who might be a good person to whip my ass no doubt.

"I need hand to hand, and I need to be taken seriously, I don't care who it is. Can't you keep training with me?" I huffed, leaning deeper into my seat.

"I've had you for two months straight, pip squeak, I need a break!" He folded his arms across his chest. I stuck my tongue out but smirked once I put it back in my mouth. We were caught in a fit of laughs again.

"Lucy, I need to speak with you!" Loke some how managed to come through the gate on his own.

"What's the matter Loke?" I asked, Loke looked amused at the sight of Gajeel getting his wounds healed. "I'm kind of in the middle of something, can it wait?" I needed to think.

"Actually no it can't, Why have you been blocking my gate!" Loke put his hand on my arm and shook me hard. I heard Natsu growl from my side.

"He isn't hurting me, so calm down." I whispered so only the dragon slayers could hear. "I have been training Loke. I didn't want you to interfere." I answered coolly. "Is that all?" I tilted my head with a mischievous smile. He sat me back down and started pacing.

"You've contracted with all 12 Zodiac Spirits Lucy, but you still haven't used the crystal key, do you know how much trouble I'm in? I promised to make sure you did it properly!" Loke seemed irritated, and worried.

"What is the Crystal Key anyway, Loke?" I tried to ask calmly, though I wasn't happy that I was being shouted at.

"It opens the door to the goddess!" He stopped abruptly and spun to look at me eyes wide. "You didn't know? No wonder you haven't used it yet!" He seemed relieved for a second. "Please I don't want to break my promise!" the desperation in his voice was making me wary.

"Do you want to go get it from the apartment, and I'll take care of it now. I get distracted every time I'm about to contract with it at home." I shot Natsu a sly smile, he was pretending to whistle, shuffling his feet. I had to laugh at how utterly adorable it made him look. I turned back to Loke, but he was already gone.

"So back to the topic, who is gonna train the kid in close combat?" Gajeel asked, pulling the attention back.

"I'd be more than happy to, if Lucy wants me as a tutor." Lissanna smiled brightly. My tense expression relaxed.

"I'd like that, Mira said she was impressed by how much you have improved recently, I think it would be putting my training to good use." I smirked, I hadn't told them I was working on martial arts on my own as well. 'this is going to be fun' I thought.

**Normal POV

When Loke reached the apartment, he swiftly made his way inside and opened the draws of the desk, pulling out the ornate key.

"Got you!" He shouted, and disappeared.

**Natsu's Pov

Loke was back with a flash waving the key in Lucy's face, a satisfied smile spread across his face. Lucy grumbled how he shouldn't get so excited all the time, before accepting the key. I watched her stand giving herself a firm footing.

"Gate of the goddess, open the crystal gate! I open thee Celestial Goddess!" She swiped the key though the air. Nothing seemed to be happening she stood there for a minute completely still, then suddenly I felt a chill. I noticed Lucy had gone ridged, then out of no where she fell backward. I was by her side before she could hit the ground. Loke was yelling her name, I saw her eyes dull before they closed.

"WHAT THE HELL DID IT DO TO HER LOKE!" I demanded, setting Lucy's head gently on my lap, I looked up when I couldn't hear a response, "WHAT THE HELL WHERE DID THAT STUPID CAT GO?" I was so angry I promised to beat him to a pulp the second I got my hand on him. I looked at Lucy, who seemed to be mouthing words, but I couldn't understand what she was trying to say. I watched her closely, her body growing cold against my skin. "WENDY!" I yelled completely losing any composure I had left.

Wendy was by my side in a second, eye's wide, as she examined Lucy. "This is some sort of internal spell Natsu-san, I don't understand what she is mouthing. she is so cold, Natsu keep her warm!" I pulled Lucy up and cradled her against my chest. I felt a shock near my heart and stared down at Lucy, my eyes filled with horror.

"Don't you dare die on me Luce, do you hear me? DON'T you die on me!" I buried my face in her hair, listening as her heart beat began to slow, her body was like ice. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME YET!"

** Lucy's POV

The room grew dark, as if all the light in the world was suddenly sucked into a black hole. I took a deep breath, settling my nerves a few minutes passed "If the Spirit King thinks I am worthy of the Crystal Key, then I am worthy of wielding the power of the goddess!" I shouted proudly. Suddenly I felt the floor under my feet tremble, a bright light snaked its way up my legs, surrounding my whole body in light. It seeped into every pore on my skin, before going dark once more. I closed my eyes breathing deeply.

"Well done!" I heard Loke shout to close, it echoed painfully in my ears. I turned to look at him and suddenly my head felt like it was spinning, I heard Loke's voice call my name, it seem to be fade, as if someone had pulled him away from me. I couldn't see, I couldn't feel, all I could hear now was a soft unfamiliar voice calling my name.

"What's going on?" I asked, hoping the voice would hear me and respond.

"Lucy Dragneel, Daughter of Layla Heartfilia, you are the rightful bearer of the Crystal Key, We have acknowledged you as a mage who is worthy and of proper lineage. Be still, as We return the power of the stars, that was once yours." The soft voice echoed in my head.

"What do you mean by bearer, I am a wielder, not the wielded." The confusion was evident in my voice.

"Lucy Dragneel We acknowledged you as the Celestial Goddess, the Queen of all the Celestial realm. The power of the stars is yours to wield, and you bare the Key of Crystal. It will now unlock the gate to your dormant powers." The soft voice began to fade. "With this power you are the most feared and awesome being in all the Celestial Spirit Realm, even the Spirit King is at your command. Do not fear your Power, you have a pure heart and a strong soul, We have granted you what was rightfully yours, from the beginning. The Seal is broken. Good bye Lucy Dragneel." The voice trail off into nothingness, and I could suddenly feel again.

I heard Natsu, I could feel his hot hands framing my face. He was calling my name, I loved it when he said my name like that, as if it were the last time he would ever see me. I must have made a funny face because there was a chours of cheers and laughter. I struggled to push my heavy eye lids open.

"Luce, you had me so worried!" Natsu pulled my face to his and kissed me sweetly. I smiled weakly and reached up to touch his mark, I moved my finger and noticed that it looked different.

"Natsu what happened to your mark?" I said hoarsely. He looked down at his chest, eyes wide, The key's shape had changed. I noticed I was still clutching the crystal key in my other hand, I slowly pulled it up and compared the two, and smiled. I turned to see Loke his eyes filled with worry and guilt.

"I didn't know that would happen, I swear." He said, the guilt thickening his usual silky voice. I laughed and beckoned him with a finger. He came closer, albeit very slowly.

"Do you know what the Celestial Goddess is?" I asked him, sitting my self up, my power was returning to me.

"The most powerful Celestial Spirit." Loke answered.

"Have you ever seen the goddess Loke?" I asked, a smirk on my face, his eyes widened for a moment. I gave him a gentle smile a put my hand on his, I noticed the sparks at the contact, and pulled back.

'What was that?'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Awakening

"No, I don't think I've had the pleasure." Loke raised an eyebrow at me nursing his hand as if my touch had burned him. "What are you getting at Lucy?" He seemed to be getting nervous again.

"You're looking at her." I heard several gasps as I looked around, I realized where I was and smiled at my friends.

"Do you really mean?" Loke cut himself off mid-sentence.

"As the bearer of the completed Zodiac, and with the acknowledgement of both the Spirit King and the Fates themselves, I have become the bearer of the Crystal Key." I smiled at him.

"But that makes you a spirit!" Loke yelled. "Spirits can't contract other spirits!" I laughed. And they looked at me confused.

"It's not that simple Loke." I took a deep breath, closing my eyes as memories flooded my mind.

"Everything is so clear now, I remember my training, the reason they taught me to fight. I remember the legend of the Great Kings. It's all come back to me!" I got to my feet, suddenly I wanted to fight Gajeel again. I noticed that the expressions on their faces were changing, from excited, to something more primal. Was this fear in their eyes, what were they afraid of?

"Where is my whip?" I looked around and found that Levy was holding it, a worried expression on her face. "Levy-chan, I'll be fine now, I'm more than capable of taking on Gajeel bare handed if I chose to do so. Lissanna I won't need your assistance anymore. The fates released the seal my mother put on me, and I remembered I was trained in close combat, I was rather good for a three year old." I smiled sweetly at the both girls who shared a worried look.

"She is right, you were always fun to watch." Master walked to my side. "So after all this time what made the old geezer decided to give it back to you?" Master smiled up at me.

"He was waiting for the prophecy to be fulfilled, the awakening has begun Master, what do you wish me to do?" I smiled brightly at him.

"There is nothing we can do till the Awakening is finished." Master did not return my smile, my face suddenly fell.

"What do you mean Awakening?" Levy asked in a small voice.

"It is how it sounds, Levy-chan. My seal was broken, and I'm in the first stage of awakening, I'm regaining my true memories." I smiled a her sweetly, I could feel her fear, she was trembling. "Levy don't be afraid. I'm still Lucy." Gajeel put a protective arm around her waist. "I guess I'll explain what I remember then, shall I Master?" He took a seat on the bar and motioned for me to inform the others of what he already knew.

"A long time ago the earth housed many powerful beings, both light and dark. Over the century war broke out countless times, the two most powerful 'Kings' decided that it was time to take what was theirs, so they split the sky into two separate dimensions, The world of the Celestial Goddess and the Lair of the Dragon King."

I paused to watch Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. They seemed to be too surprised to say much of anything, Wendy's small form was trembling slightly, but I couldn't sense anything hostile in her. So I continued. "On that day a Prophecy was passed down from the Fates to each 'King' I'm not aware of the full version but the part I know is this. 'In the era of men an end to the war will take root in the successor to each line. Pure hearts, and strong souls will mark the chosen, as they themselves are bound to one another.' That is all my mother taught me, she knew what I was from the moment I as born. She also had the Fates pass on a piece of her memories to me during the awakening, but it's incomplete."

I looked up again the only calm face was Master. "I supposed mother explained that it would happen like this." He smiled at me in the way that warmed my heart.

"It was also no accident that the Spirit King decided to visit me in the form of my 'father', or that you brought Natsu here. Those fates they are tricky women, I tell you. They like to stick their hands in everything." All of a sudden Cana was by my side.

"What do you mean Lucy? You are talking like you know them personally." Her eyes were searching my face intently, in return I laughed lightly.

"I have meet them more than once in my life. And I will have dealings with them again soon, as it is my responsibility to claim the throne of the Celestial World, and they are sort of my advisors." There was a sudden uproar through out the guild.

"Silent." My voice echoed through the hall, they fell silent. I was finding this new power quite useful indeed. I turned to Natsu who seem to be in shock, then to Loke who was frozen.

"I need you all to understand that what I'm about to do is for the good of everyone, not JUST the Celestial world. And I am not the only one who bares this burden." I took a deep breath. "I am not human, nor spirit, nor dragon, I am a mix of all three, which is what the Fates had foretold." The uproar started again. This time the Dragon Slayers were pulling me aside.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gajeel breathed.

"What do you mean your a dragon?" Wendy chimed in. Natsu stayed silent, just watching.

"I'll show you." I delicately placed my finger to Wendy's temple and watched as she closed her eyes.

Wendy sucked in a pained breath as images flashed in her mind, the dragons, the Celestial goddess, the blood and pain of war, the sky splitting, man kind taking it as a sign of the dragon's extinction, the children with the dragons. Lucy who was with her mother, the magic circle sealing away her light, to protect the secret. Love. that was the answer to it all. The images faded. Wendy's eyes opened to see me smiling, she returned one of her own brilliant smiles.

"I see, now you understand." I patted her head. The others looked at the us purely in disbelief. "Now you know what must be done." Wendy nodded with a wide smile, bowing slightly. "I always hated the formalities. Wendy, you are my sister now, cut it out." The strange glow was leaving now, my voice was returning to normal. I turned to Natsu with a sad smile.

"They sealed my memories for many good reasons, firstly because my mother and the current Dragon King had decided I was progressing faster than they had planned, they were both worried I might find you to fast, and ruin everything. Secondly, when my mother was on her death bed I gained the power of insight, and I knew everything. She used the last of her strength to Lock it all away my memories and my power, and my need to find you. Mother gave Caprico my key to deliver to the Spirit King, who is my true father." there were deep gasps from those who could still hear me.

"Well that explains a lot about you, Lucy." Loke cut in frantically. "That is why the barrier is so thin near you, that's how we can pass though the gate of our own free will. That's why even when your keys aren't with you we can feel you, that's why we all respect you, and seek you out." He had his hand over his eyes, trying to make sense of it all. I ignored Loke's little out burst keeping my focus trained on Natsu.

"Twin flames, the red string of fate, remember Natsu, I told you about that once." He continued to look at me, not moving a muscle. "That is why you were all chosen by the dragons. Because I was born into this generation. I am the thread that binds us all. I'm the direct descendant of the original Celestial Queen herself." The disbelief was evident on every face.

"Lucy-san are you saying that you know what happened to the Dragons?" Wendy asked, shyly. I gave her a sad smile.

"They were under order's from the Dragon King when you were taken in and trained. Igneel was please with his choice and ordered the rest returned to their side of the rift. It was a sad day for us all, my mother died that day as well." I felt the hot stare before I looked at Natsu. "You are blaming me right now, but it was Igneel who took my mother's last breath." His flames died down, I could sense shame. "Igneel did what needed to be done to complete the sealing ceremony, he was kind to my mother, even in the end."

"So what does that mean for us?" he asked in a low, careful voice.

"It means I have to go for a little while." I walked over to him and pulled his arm out, gently placing the key in his hand. I traced my fingers on his chest memorizing the new mark. "The mark changed because the seals were broken. Since we are bound as one life you are also my key wielder. You once said you wanted a dragon spirit, well here I am." I couldn't take the pain in his eyes, I let my tears fall, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he nuzzled my neck like always. Breathing in deeply, making sure it was really me he was holding.

"I don't want you to leave." He breathed softly against my ear.

"I'm not leaving you really, I'll just be on the other side, you see the Spirit world is connected to the human world stronger at some points than others. And Fairytail has the weakest walls between the worlds, that's why Loke was able to survive so long here. Without him knowing it, the Celestial tides leak though the barrier healing him. That's why I was drawn here too, even though my memories were gone. Hargeon was the Fates doing, they thought it was time, so they set up sending you looking for Igneel in the town where I just so happened to be." I pulled back and turned my attention to Cana again." They like to play with your cards when they are bored. It's been interesting, remembering those types of things differently." I smirked at my brunette friend. I closed my eyes as another wave of memories came to the surface, then I heard a distinct voice in my head. I opened my eyes and searched out my red haired friend.

"It's strange, to be able to feel everyone's emotions like this, to understand their hearts so easily." I said as I walked past everyone to Erza. I put my hands on her shoulder, eyes misting as I heard the voice whisper her name, over and over, so weakly.

"I want you to know that I will have more power than the council itself, I will set him free." I wrapped my arms around her tightly, fresh tears pouring from my eyes. "I wish I could turn the clock back for him, so he wouldn't have had to suffer. Not feeling your presence for so long wore him thin, but know this, he never gave up hope. Even now, his feeling are clear. He remembered everything, he understands what happened, Ultear visits him in secret, giving him update on us, I can feel them, his thoughts, through you." Erza's eyes watered looking at me. "I know Erza, I will do my best, but I don't know if I can reverse the damage. Maybe If i we to work out the fusion I could power Wendy up, I'll do what ever I can for you." I hugged her tight once more.

I made my way to Lissanna, her heart was screaming at me, to help, she was in so much pain. I set stern look on my face. "STOP LYING TO YOURSELF." She looked shocked at my out burst then burst into tears. I wrapped my arms around her. "Lissanna the guilt needs to stop, right now. Stop forcing yourself. Can't you see what's right in front of you!" Lissanna looked at me, eyes pleading. "No I won't, but you had better handle it before I come home." I released her, and turned my gaze to the turmoil that was Gray, my stomach did a back flip.

I briskly walked over to him, and SLAP. My eyes filled with tears. "How dare you" I put my hands to my head and sank to the floor, heart wrenching sobs racking through my body. "I'm not HER Gray, I never was, stop thinking that." My voice betrayed my disbelief. Anger and fear tore through me like knives. Gray stood there frozen, much like a statue, an angry bruise already forming where my hand had struck. "For god sake, Stop pitying yourself there was nothing you could have done. There was no way you could have known, and there is no way to bring her back. There is no way to bring any of them back! And just because I look like her doesn't mean I can substitute her, LET IT GO!" I screamed in a shrill voice, as a new wave of his dizzying emotions hit me, angst, guilt, loneliness. "You aren't alone, Gray, GOD DAMN IT, That isn't right, don't think that! You have no idea how they really feel then! How could you think that about your friends, YES STUPID even the idiot." I tried to stand up, but my head was spinning. My friends decided it was time for Gray to move away. I was thankful as the need to empty my stomach onto the floor began to recede.

All eyes were cast toward me, pummeling me with curiosity, confusion and fear. Natsu must have seen the look of pain cross my face again because he was by my side in a flash, growling low and menacingly at the on lookers. I could see Erza, sword in hand right beside him.

"You will all take your leave for the day, I will give the traditional count of three." Erza glowered darkly at the others, "One" The Fear in the room caught in my throat, making me choke. Half the guild was empty "Two" More fear causing me to double over, then suddenly relief washed over me as my family gather close. I could feel their warm hearts calling to me.

"Are you ok Lu-chan?" Levy knelled next to me.

"I'm just not used to how painful some emotions can be." I winced again, at a bit of fear Levy was giving off. "Please Levy-chan don't be afraid, it hurts." Levy wrapped her arms around me and sobbed.

"What the hell were you talking about with Gray?" Cana asked. I lowered my head sadly.

"You know his family was killed, he was the only survivor." I said slowly. "There was a little girl, blonde like me, but she was covered in blood under a pile of beams. The pain was more than I could handle." I put my head against the cold floor. "He tried to put up a wall to block me out, but it did the opposite, it pulled me in further. The anger burns, fear rips and guilt tears. He is wracked with all three so deeply that I'm still in pain from it. He is so lonely, but he refuses to ever let the wall down ever again. He cut off his own feelings and they are just getting sharper with every passing day. I want to help, but I make it worse, because I caused most of it. God what have I done to him." I was sobbing uncontrollably. I felt warmth on my back, I hadn't realized that I was shivering until that moment. The warmth drew circles on my back, giving me time getting my breathing back to normal.

"I love you all so much." I choked out weakly. I lifted my head to see Natsu knelling in front of me eyes full of worry, I put my head on his lap settling into the next wave of memories, my eyes widened and I grabbed at Natsu's pants. "Your birthday is July 7." I whispered. He pulled me back to look at my face. I put my hands up and traced my finger tips across the deep scar on his throat, fresh tears burning my eyes "Do you remember how you go this?" I asked him softly. He shook his head. "Natsu, do you still want to know what happened before Igneel found you?" I could feel him shift uncomfortably, doubt, uncertainty, and fear crept up in him, I winced again.

"I don't know." He said, I felt his need to know, weigh against his want for things to stay the way they were.

"Natsu knowing where you came from doesn't change who you are now." I rested my hand on his cheek. He took a deep breath, before he looked down at me, and nodded.

"When you were a few months old you got a fever, and your parents called dozens of doctors from all over, but there was no one who could break your fever. Finally after nearly a year they turned to a Healer, a lot like Wendy but she wasn't as talented. She told your parents that the fever was natural for you, and that you possessed an affinity to flame magic. They chased the Healer out of their home and proceeded to try everything they could think of to bring your temperature down. Ice baths were a part of the daily routine, and you hated it so much, you seem to burn hotter and melted the ice. Your parents started to fear you when they found you playing with the fire in the brick stove. You weren't even 2 when they made their decision, they took you into the forest, and cut you, they left you to die. If Igneel hadn't found you when he did, you would have died. He was diligent about cauterizing the wound, but you were very weak, so he brought you to my mother. Mom did the best she could to heal your wounds, be she was exhausted still because I was only a few days old. Igneel and my mother made a pact, and you went home with Igneel" Silence filled the Hall only broken by the sobs of our family. "The day they abandoned you, was the day I was born. June 1st. You are almost exactly 2 years older than me." I could feel a mix of emotions raising in his heart. "You are Special even for a Dragon Slayer, because you to are a half breed, like me. Igneel may not have been your father, he's actually your grandfather, The Dragon King." His ears perked up.

I had to laugh at his line of thought. "Yes, that makes you a Prince, silly." There was a flurry of giggles. His mind trailed to thoughts of the pact. "I don't know the details, because I was only a baby Natsu. Maybe it will come to me eventually." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, making my way to Loke, who flinched.

"Loke, I don't need the keys anymore, I can call you all at will now." He looked at me with sad eyes. "No Loke even if I knew, I wouldn't have done anything differently. You were and are still my friend. Of course! You thought it was strange that I was able to do it all with out dying. I know. You saw it then, didn't you? The seal that held my true powers, it had already been weakening. I was breaking it little by little with every battle, Every key. The moment my key came back to me I felt different, when it touched my fingers it called out to the Fates who in turn bullied you, to provoke you into erase the seal. I wanted to say thank you, For making sure I could get to this point, you are indeed the leader of the Zodiac." He smiled at me weakly. "No more guilt, got it. You were doing what you were told. I know you're scared, but I'm not in that state anymore, I won't hurt you again." I wrapped my arms around his chest and squeezed, he leaned his cheek against the top of my head squeezing me back. A cough from Natsu broke up apart. I gave him a glare. "B-r-o-t-h-e-r" I spelled out sticking my tongue out at him.

Loke disappeared in a poof, and I collected myself. "I need to learn to block you guys." I made a face at Levy and Gajeel. "EWWWWWW" Levy giggled at my reaction. "That is just sick Levy, get out of my head now!" The others were giggling now.

"So does that mean you know what everyone is thinking?" Wendy asked with a blush.

"Oh come on Wendy! You to young to think like that." I sent her a desperate, pleading glare. Gajeel and Natsu both glared wanting to know what I meant. I just shook my head.

"Mira, can I speak to you?" Mira bobbed to the front of the group with a smile. "Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu take a walk, I need to discuss something in private. And if I so much as sense you with in ear shoot I'll use 'Lucky' on you." I pointed to Gajeel's freshly healed leg, they winced and made their way out of the hall. "Cana, can you go after Gray, he is sitting outside my apartment. Make sure Natsu doesn't get near him for a while." I took hold of Mira's arm and lead her to the bar, making a mental note of where everyone was. "Three, two, one." Mira gave me a confused look, and I smiled back. "Just reminding them that my hearing is better. Mira, I need to talk to you about something important. And you are the only one who completely understands the situation, other than Master." Mira raised an eye brow. "My body will be left behind." I started to say thinking of the best possible way to explain crossing into the spirit realm. "I can't take it with me across the gate, or it will wither, can I trust you to keep me safe while I'm taking care of things on the other side." Mira's eyes filled with tears.

"So when you were with the Fates, your soul really did leave your body?" She asked. Leave it to Mira to understand the process. "We really thought you had died, till you smiled at Natsu." I gave her an appoliogetic smile before I spoke.

"Yes, Loke and I were taken into the abyss of the Fates. But Mira that isn't important right now, Please promise me that you'll look after my body while I'm gone! If my body isn't kept safe, and the link is broken I won't be able to come back in human form, and Natsu will die." Mira took in a deep breath. She grabbed the counter to steady herself, I put my hand on hers. "I promise that so long as you keep my body safe I will return. And I am a Celestial mage our promises are binding." She smiled at my attempt to calm her nerves. "Oh and Mira, I think it's time you stop playing Match maker, and go for your own happiness." I winked at her, and she looked away.

"You can come in now!" I called loudly over my shoulder. I held up my hand smirking, counting down from five, as I put the last finger down the guild doors opened. Mira laughed.

"Cool trick Lucy-chan!" She said merrily, clapping her hands together.

"Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Happy, you are coming home with us." I took hold of Natsu walking out of the guild. There was silence the whole way home. We ascended the step and set up camp in my living room.

"I have something important to tell you guys, and you can't interrupt me, understand?" I leaned back in my arm chair, taking a deep breath. "I don't know how long I need to be on the other side. I am scared, I said no interrupting Natsu" I shot him a glare and he closed his mouth before the sound came out, "just let me say what I need to. While I'm gone Mira is going to watch over me, because I can't go through the gate as a human. I want you all to keep this from the others. If anyone out side the guild finds out, what's going on, we will have a big problem. I swear to come back as soon as possible, but I need you to stay strong and protect this side for me. In the end, this is what brought my mother down. Her body was damaged badly between trips to the spirit world because she wasn't fully accepted by the key, it slowly ate away at her. I won't make the same mistakes. We will be the force that puts an end to this." I slammed my hand on the table, feeling the anger boil up with the new images that were clouding my vision. When it passed I looked up, Levy's eyes were shining with tears. She jumped across the table wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Lu-chan you are so incredible!" She sobbed, I lightly patted her head.

"The Awakening will take a few more days, between now and then we need to prepare." I took a breath, to settle my anger. "Loke!" I called and he appeared beside me. "Gather the others and explain what's happening, get all of them Loke. Every Spirit I have a contract with must be present. I will call you when the time comes." He bowed with out a word and disappeared.

"I feel like we are preparing for war." Gajeel grumbled.

"We are Gajeel, Zeref is coming." I said in hushed tones. The others looked at me in amazement, but I felt the fear fill the room once more.

**A/N: The next chapter will be longer, I'm currently working on it, it may take longer for my next update, but please be patient, I promise that your wait will be rewarded with amazing events and mind blowing secrets!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fighting a Spirit

"Zeref" Natsu breathed completely taken by surprise. "Why would he be coming?" Natsu asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Because he is ready to die." I said matter-of-factly. "And after I get back from the spirit world we will be able to kill him." The others looked at me, again confusion written on their faces. "Natsu do you remember what he said to you on the island?" Natsu put his finger to the side of his head searching through his memories.

"He talked like he knew me, about how I had grown." The confusion on his face grew.

"Zeref is like us, only he is the darkest on the Great 'Kings' descendants. He bares a magic so dark that the human world rejects him completely, he kills everything he touches whether he wants to or not. No one can get close enough to destroy him. But we will, he wants you to end the pain, he wants to be released from the cycle of agony he has been dealing with for so many centuries." I took a breath to steady my voice. "I want to release him." The others stayed quite. I stood up and took the whip that Levy was still holding. "I'm going to practice, the clearing is far enough away from people that I can start training to block their emotions. Leave me up there for a while, ok? I need some space." I grabbed the red jacket my 'father' had given me. "I'm sorry that you never knew I wasn't really your daughter." I whispered as I slide my arms in the sleeves. I took another deep breath and made my way to the clearing. I found a large rock near the tree line and I set myself down, crossing my legs in front of me. I could feel emotions dance around me, thoughts that weren't my own, coming into my head. I pushed them back trying to collect my own thoughts, it suddenly came to me.

"Pi, Ciea, I need your help." There was a small puff of smoke as the twins in fish suits came to sit in front of the bolder.

"You want us to teach you how to sort them out, huh?" Ciea asked innocently. I nodded my head.

"You need to get used to feeling the pain of the negative emotions first." Pi said in a bored tone.

"Ok, tell me how to do that." I smiled at my spirits.

Natsu's POV:

I watched Lucy pick up the jacket, tears in her eyes she mouthed something then slide it on. I didn't want her to be alone, but she knew best what she would have to do to cope with the new powers she had.

"It's kind of creepy, and sort of cool, when she does that." Levy said sitting on the floor next to Gajeel.

"You mean the one sided conversations?" Gajeel asked, sliding down the wall to join her.

"The look in her eyes when she talked to Gray, it was like she was watching what he had seen. I was scared for her, she looked like she was in so much pain." Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder.

"She is tough, you can count on her to find a way to handle what's coming at her. She is stronger inside that outside if you ask me. Honestly If this means she is more skilled with combat than the fight we had this morning, I might actually feel scared of her." He put his hand over his leg. "She has always had a fierce fighting spirit. I mean how else would she be able to stand on par with us three." Gajeel made a broad motion with his hand. "It only took her a week to adjust to my training, She was making times that I doubt flame boy could even beat. That's the real reason I brought her back, there was nothing left for me to teach the brat. She took my four years with Metalicana and master it in two months. Just let her take care of herself." Levy gave him a smile.

I was very proud of Lucy, Gajeel was a touch guys, and to have impressed him this thoroughly was amazing. Now that I had a chance to think about it, Lucy was never intimidated by Gajeel, she always stood her ground against him. I was glad he had been her training partner and not that Bastard Gray. Lucy's words echoed through my head 'You aren't alone, Gray, GOD DAMN IT, That isn't right, don't think that! You have no idea how they really feel then! How could you think that about your friends, YES STUPID even the idiot.' Was I the idiot? I shrugged. Gray was one of my closest friends no matter how you look at it, so probably. But that didn't make me any less angry at how helpless she seemed to become in front of him. God she was in so much pain, it was so intense I could feel it myself.

"Gajeel is right." I said, Every ones eyes turned to me, as if I hadn't spoken in days. "Lucy is more capable than anyone to work through this, I bet she already has a plan, and will be back before you know it. For now we have to deal with getting ourselves to the level she needs. The link changed when the seal was broken, and it seems that she is transferring some of her burden onto me, this power is unbelievable, and she is only about ten percent into this Awakening thing."

"She was saying something to Erza about freeing some one, and a fusion so I could power up to heal that person. Do you think she meant Jellal?" Wendy propped her head on her hands leaning forward away from the back of the couch.

"That makes sense, she was talking about Ultear and turning back the clock. It was odd, she said she could feel his thought through Erza, does that mean they are linked the way we are?" I was confussed again.

"I think Erza's love for him is just that strong, His Love for her must be on the same level to create a channel like that." Wendy smiled. Yeah I could see that a long time ago, Erza felt for Jellal the way I felt for Lucy. Erza would finally get him back, She could be happy too. I smiled at Wendy for having said something so sweet.

"So what are we going to do?" Levy asked as she pulled herself into Gajeel's side.

"We are going to work our asses off. You heard Lucy, it's our job to protect our family, I will do what ever it takes to keep them all safe."

"Aye!" Happy chimed in, with a goofy smile.

Lucy's POV

"Princess, you need to concentrate or you will never be able to do this right!" Ciea yelled. I sighed and straightened up, poised to defend myself. Gemini stood staring at me with my on face, it was rather infuriating to fight against myself, but it was effective. My whips were rather scary when used by a skilled hand, I thought as I cartwheeled away from the impending strike. I noticed that Pi was taking a nap under a near-by tree.

"Little jerk getting to sleep." I muttered as I dodged the whip that Gemini had aimed at my head. Three days, three long miserable days, and I was finally starting to get the hang of focusing onto thoughts and emotions. I was able to block out everyone that was more than a mile away from me with in the first day. By day two, I was able to tell the voices apart, as if I were able to see the face of the person who's mind and heart I was invading. Now we were training to exploit the thoughts of my opponents. To pick through them at will, and filter out the others in the area. I was hungry, and tired, but I would get this down. I closed my eyes and listened. My ribs screamed in protest as the knot of the whip connected with my side. I sucked in a deep breath. I could hear gemini giggle as they planned to change their form, I could tell they were planning on using Gray's form hoping it would throw me off guard. I smiled to myself, since it was only a copy, they couldn't force Gray's thought or feelings to be shared with it.

Swiftly, I unhitched my whips, Lucky secured in my left, and the Spirit on my right. I kept my eyes closed and listened harder, dodging the ice attacks they were using, Though I wasn't completely able to dodge the ice shrapnel, I could feel it bite the flesh of my exposed arms. I could feel their apprehension grow every time a technique missed. I found the rhythm of their feet, homing in on their location, and unleashed my whips I heard a scream and opened my eyes. Gemini had dodged Lucky, but Spirit had made it's mark, wrapping itself tightly around Gray's angry looking twin.

"Very good Princess!" Ceia smiled sweetly at me. "That's all I can teach you." She said, bowing slightly.

"Thank you guys, you can go back now." With a poof they were gone. "Loke?" It only took a second for the Lion Spirit to take my arm in his hand. I dropped my whips, and slumped ungracefully to sit on the ground.

"You are going to kill yourself if you keep this up Lucy." He knew I was about to fall so he helped me to the ground. He handed me my coat, Shaking his head at how badly damaged my body seemed to be.

"I'm fine Loke, I need to go talk to Makarov." He gave me a serious stare before abiding by my wish. I had awakened a few new powers while I was out here, and it was time to act. As we approached the guild I stopped, motioning Loke to do the same, I wanted to test something. 'Natsu come here' I thought to myself. Loke looked at me curiously, then the door opened, my lovable Dragon Slayer husband pounce on top of me.

"That was so cool, how did you do it?" He was pulling me back to my feet, wrapping his arms around me protectively, as he noticed Loke. 'The mark on me, look at it.' I thought. His eyes widened for a second before he pushed my hair out of the way, the little flame had been encircled by a tiny dragon. "So we got an upgrade again." He smiled happily. 'Does that mean we can have silent conversations from now on?' He thought. I nodded. He seemed to be over joyed and hugged me tighter.

"I need to speak to Master Makarov. Loke, I'm tired so please go back. Holding Pieces and Gemini for three days was exhausting." He seemed a little hurt that I hadn't called him, I laughed but gave him an apologetic smile as he disappeared. I hadn't noticed that Natsu had released his hold until my knees buckled, nearly giving out on me. "I need to eat." I said softly. Natsu turned around, seeing me struggle, and laced his arm though mine.

We walked slowly to the bar and sat down. I was glad to see my training was going to good use. I was able to block out most of the chatter, but Fairytail had always been rowdy, so I knew what to expect. I found myself shaking my head and laughing. "Mira, can I get something to eat, something hot, and a tall water." She smiled at me and bounced off to the kitchen. Natsu leaned on the counter next to me, 'you worked yourself half to death didn't you.' I couldn't hide the bit of guilt I was feeling for leaving the way I did, after dropping such a heavy load on my family. 'we understand Luce, but you know that we are here to back you up, there is no need to do everything alone.' He gave me a sweet smile.

'I know, I just needed to take some space to think of a solution, hearing everyone else inside my head was making it impossible to hear my own thoughts.' He laughed at that. 'I have it under control for the most part now, so don't worry.' I smiled back.

'I missed you.' He gave me a smouldering look, that nearly melted my restrain.

'I've missed you too.' I sent him my own needy look.

"AWE! You two are sooooo cute!" Mira squeaked, I looked over to see a big plate of delicious food, after three days I would have eaten it raw to be honest, inwardly I thanked Gajeel for putting me through lack of nourishment training.

"He did what? I need to have a word with him, Luce I'll be back." Natsu jumped up and ran over to Gajeel yelling sternly at him for his lack of morals. It quickly broke into a small battle of shouting at each other. I ignored them happily grabbing the tall glass of water.

"What was that about?" Mira raised her eyebrow, I smiled at her after I drown the glass, the icy water making my throat feel like new. I turned my attention to the large plate of food.

"Upgrade." I mumbled through a mouth full. I felt Mira think I was starting to look more like my dragon slayer husband as I ate like it was my last meal I would ever get. I cleaned the plate and smiled. "Natsu can hear me now too." I said, it was a delayed answer so maybe I should explain, Mira did look a little confused. "You know I can hear thoughts and read hearts, well Natsu has been getting transfers of my powers from our marks. It's allowing him to hear my thought. It's actually kind of cool." Mira giggled outwardly.

"So that's why you two were staring so intently at each other?" My cheeks flushed at her train of thought.

"Mira, I have to be honest with you, I haven't seen my husband for longer than four hours in the past two months, the restraint he is showing right now is wearing thin. But I have enough decency not to allow him to do anything like THAT in front of the guild." She was thoroughly amused, mind bobbing from one embarrassing scene to an other. I decided to give up on her. "Is Master up stairs?" Mira suddenly looked at me more seriously.

"He should be in his office, yes." She put her finger under her chin. I got up from the bar, Natsu was instantly by my side. 'this is so cool, I can tell exactly what your thinking, so after this can we go home?' I laughed as I grabbed his hand. 'Yeah! It's been no fun with out you around.'

I knocked on the office door three times before opening it. Makarov sat on his desk, face serious, I sensed his need to know the situation. "I'm in stage six Master." I answered his unspoken question. "If I'm calculating correctly, and accounting for the fact that each stage is shorter, and comes closer to the last, we have three days tops before the Awakening is complete." I settled myself on the floor and closed my eyes tightly my breaths came in ragged gasps. Natsu was out the door before I could tell him it wasn't necessary. I began to sweat heavily, trying to suppress the jagged emotions.

"Is it that hard to block, Gray?" Makarov asked gently. I took three deep breaths before answering.

"Yes, his emotions are so strong I can barely stand when he is within my zone. If he doesn't deal with his demons soon I will have to avoid him completely. I can barely stand the strain as it is, and they only get sharper the more time he spends brooding over them." I heard a crash, Natsu's voice was in my ears "Get out." He growled. 'enough, he is your friend, I can handle this' I thought.

'But Luce, you're in pain!' I could feel his helplessness, as his inner voice whined at me.

'That is my burden, now apologize.' he winced internally at how forceful my thoughts were. I heard another loud bang, and gasps. "I apologize, it's just being near you causes her so much pain. She won't say so now that she has better control, but I feel it too. She is searching for a way to help, but until we find it please try to keep your distance, unless you can work it out on your own, then I would like nothing better, cause we are friends!" I felt his embarrassment. 'I even bowed low was that ok Luce?' I could feel the generally stunned crowd as they ogled the scene. I sighed 'Just come here Natsu, leave Gray alone for now.' "Lucy is calling now, she says to let you alone for a while, but if you want to vent I'm still around." I sighed again, and blocked out everyone but Makarov, feeling Gray move gradually further away.

"That was not necessary." I said coldly as Natsu entered the room. He came to sit next to me, and receive a swift smack. "Now back to business, Natsu I need you to guard the door." 'I'm going to get Master up to speed about Zeref and I don't want to be interrupted' He smiled, and heading out the door.

"So what business do we have to discuss then?" His face was still serious.

"We have a problem, You remember the special edition the Sorcerer's Weekly did for our wedding?" Makarov nodded. "The girl, Violet was there when I received the audience and my key. She put the words Successor to the Celestial Queen in print. There are currently three mages that I am aware of, that are looking for Pieces, trying their damnedest to keep me from having them all. From what I can tell they don't seem to fully understand the Celestial Goddess comment. But they learn I contracted with all twelve they may come to challenge for my keys. Natsu, is technically my wielder, but he doesn't know how to use the key, and there isn't time to train him properly, if he were to lose a match, my key would be the spoils of the Celestial mages victory. That is common among us." I heard Natsu chuckle from the other side of the door. 'It's not just point and shout my name Natsu! Take this a little more seriously! You can't just burn everyone to a crisp either' My tone seemed to sting him, but he continued his chuckling. I angrily tapped my fingers on my lap. 'you are making this take longer, we may never get home at this rate' I taunted. The chuckled fell silent. I giggled to myself.

Makarov seemed amused at our silent argument.

"Any way, We can't let that information leak out, or things will progress to fast. Natsu still has to master, summoning, and Fusion. We will be in trouble if Natsu isn't fully prepared, and I can't take Zeref on myself." I listened intently to Makarov reeling thoughts, his heart was troubled.

"In four days I will head to the spirit realm, I would like to leave my body in the infirmary if that is ok with you." He simply laughed at my request, I smiled knowing he wouldn't want me anywhere else. "Mira agreed to watch over my body, we can't afford it to get damaged or I can't return to human form. But there is something else Master. I would like to send a team to break Jellal out of Prison." Makarov's stare was burning into my flesh like daggers "We will need his strength, along with Ultear and Meredy." I finally opened my eyes. "Lamia Scales and Blue Pegasus have stood as our Allies before, I believe we need to call on them once more. With in the year, Fairytail will be at War. I can't say what the exact cause or time it breaks out, but I'm certain we will need all the power we can get." I took a deep breath. "I still haven't recovered the location of the Dragon King's Lair, but I hope it comes in the next couple of days, I need to go see Igneel."

Suddenly the door burst open, Wendy, Gajeel and a panicked looking Natsu fell on the floor. They scrambled to get up. "Settle down, I knew you were there. Did you really think I would go to see the Dragons alone?" They seemed to take comfort in my words. "Of course the five of us will go together." Wendy and Natsu smiled brightly while Gajeel smirked.

'I've been thinking of retiring soon.' I looked at Makarov for a moment. 'I'll discuss it with you once you get back, don't worry.' He gave me a sad smile. 'you have my permission to take charge here, do what you must, I'll back you up if the need arises.'

"Thank you." I said getting up from the floor, and turning to my family. "This needs to be covert, Gajeel I'm going to assign you a team, your objective is to get Jellal out with as little attention as possible, you need to bring him, Ultear and Meredy back here as soon as possible. Take Cana, Levy and Lissanna, I have faith in their abilities, try to trust them like you trust me. Wendy I need you to help Mira set up the infirmary, I don't know what shape he will be in when he gets here, so try your best to prepare for the worst. Natsu I need you to go after Gray, Tell him that he is to send a message from Fairytail that we need Hibiki, Ren and Eve. I will track down Juvia to head to Lamia Scales for Lyon's gang since they are so close. You have your jobs, Lets do this!" The group cheered before dispersing.

'Lucy if I offered, would you consider' I stopped in my track, hand poised to open the door, slightly stunned.

"Master Makarov, if we make it out of this alive then yes, happily." I turned and made my way down to the bar. "Mira is Juvia on a quest?" I said breathlessly.

"No she was here, just a few minutes ago." She had a confused look on her face. "Why are you all rushing around?" She asked looking over to find Gajeel put Levy over his shoulder, and hollering at Cana and Lissanna to get their buts in gear.

"Wendy I'll leave you in charge here!" I yelled as I made my way out the guild doors, Mira stared at my back. "No time to Explain, Wendy get Mira up to speed!" I bolted following Juvia's lust filled thoughts, I realized she must be tailing Gray, I started to feel the pain creeping into my body. 'Natsu Juvia is tailing Gray send her to the apartment.' I started walking in the opposite direction thankful that I could get away from the agony. 'she's on her way' Natsu responded.

I made my way up strawberry street, mind completely empty as I managed to push back all external emotions and thoughts. Juvia was waiting on my front step.

"Master has an important mission for you, go to Lamia Scales and let the Guild Master know that we need to borrow Lyon and his team for an SS ranked mission." Juvia looked at me, her eyes very wide. "You don't need the details now, I'll explain when you bring them back. Time is of the essence, now go." Juvia was lost for words. I could sense the pride swell up in her chest at being trusted to carry out an important mission like this. I smiled at her and saluted, she returned the gesture with her own smile. She turned and ran. I took a deep breath and made my way into my apartment. I dropped my jacket by the door, my boots by the couch, i left my belt by the door frame. My eyelids became very heavy. 'damn I used to much magic, I've got to sleep.' My vision became blurred, and i could feel the wind rush past my face. 'I just hope I made it to the bed' I though as I gave into my exhaustion.

Natsu's POV

'Damn I used to much magic, I've got to sleep' I felt exhaustion, and pain. 'I just hope I made it to the bed' My eye widened in shock.

"Gray don't argue. Lucy needs you to take care of this, and it's not to get rid of you! She trusts you, and she needs your support right now!" Gray's cheeks flushed, and he kicked a rock.

"Ok, I just need to bring back the three womanizers right?" He kept his eyes fixed on the ground, I grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"You got it, tell them it's a SS rank mission and that Lucy is in trouble, they won't argue after that. I have to go, Lucy finally collapsed." I let him go and hollered over my shoulder "Think about what she said to you Gray, you have tortured yourself long enough, it's time to move on." I burst into a run, getting to the front door of our apartment. It was slightly open, her jacket caught so it wouldn't close. I made my way inside, putting her coat on the hook. Her boots were kicked off near the couch, I grabbed them, and turned to the bed room, her belt was just laying by the wall, I grabbed it as well, placing them in their rightful homes. I knew how much Lucy needed to have everything in order now, and I did my best to keep it nice.

As I walked into the bedroom, fear swept over my body. Lucy had not even made it close to the bed. She lay only a few paces away, her arms thrown at odd angles, I could smell the metallic scent of her blood before I got to her. I gently rolled her over, and saw the scratch on her neck where the necklace had bitten into her flesh. Very cautiously I picked her up and moved her to the bed, then made my way to the bathroom to get a clean towel and bandages. Now that her jacket was off, I could see that she was coated in wounds. 'Damn it Lucy did you really have to go this far' I gently pulled back her shirt, taking note of all her injuries. She must have at least two broken ribs, angry bruises coated her stomach, sides and shoulders. Her legs weren't in better shape. Although I was pretty sure nothing was broken other than her ribs. I took a deep breath and began to clean her up. I couldn't bring myself to wake her, so I would just do the best I could to get the dirt and sweat off her so she could at least sleep peacefully. I carefully slide on her bunny pajamas and pulled the covers over her.

I made my way back to the guild in a flash. "Wendy, I need to steal you for a while." She gave me a sweet smile and said he apologies to Mira. I grabbed her arm and dragged her at break neck speed to our apartment. "Lucy is hurt, she has at least two cracked ribs. Can you help her?" I tried to keep my calm while explaining the situation. Wendy was lost for words, and just nodded. We made our way inside, and Wendy's eyes widened when she opened Lucys pajama top. "I tried to clean her up, but there isn't anything I could do about the wounds." I sat myself at the foot of the bed as Wendy assessed the damage.

"How did she get this?" Wendy's voice was small, and scared.

"She told Loke that she Had Gemini and Pieces out fro three days, they must have been sparing. By the look of the scratches she tired to fight herself, and wasn't doing very well." I looked over to see Wendy working hard. 'why would you do this to yourself?' I put my head in my hands.

Lucy's PoV (Dreaming)

I was standing on a balcony, over looking a vast body of sparkling water. "I am glad you are coming." The tall blonde man smiled at me. "You are truly your mother's child." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm scared." my voice came out shaky, and I realized I was trembling. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this." The man pulled me into a huge. And I began to cry, openly weeping, allowing the sobs to rack my fragile body.

"You need to trust yourself. Look into your heart, you'll find the answers there, Lucy." He patted my head softly, holding me while I allowed myself this moment of weakness. It hurt, my whole body hurt. I wasn't even strong enough to beat myself. How could I protect everyone if I couldn't even beat myself. "Gemini is a formidable opponent Lucy, don't beat yourself up about losing to it's strongest from. You were able to take them down when they took on other forms right?" I shifted, Yes, I was able to beat it as Gajeel, Gray, and Lissanna. "You need to be proud of what you accomplish, not despair on the things that need improvement. You are still awakening, you will be able to handle this, I believe it you." The blonde man smiled down at me, and I felt the pain in my body melt away. I was so warm, my trembling stopped. "I will see you in three days. Keep your head up." He gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

It all faded away, suddenly I realized my eyes were closed. I struggled against the heavy lids.

"Luce, are you ok?" Natsu's warm hand brushed my cheek. I felt so groggy, the images in front of me were swimming in and out of focus. I felt sticky and my mouth felt dry. I tried to sit up, but warm hands gently pushed me back down. "You have been out of it for almost a whole day, take it easy." I tried to focus on his voice, reaching my hand out to find him, he must have seen how worried I was, he took my hand and place it to his burning lips.

He gently pushed me up into a sitting position, and put a straw to my lips. I didn't taste, or savor the liquid, my throat burned, and my mouth graciously drown the glass, it was moments before the cycle repeated. I smiled weakly to myself, Natsu always took such good care of my impulsive self, god I need a bath. My sight had returned to normal, and Natsu was leaving the room again. I could hear the running water before he came back to get me. I pushed my legs over the side of the bed and forced myself to stand. Natsu patiently waited for me to get my footing, allowing me to do it on my own. "Wendy fixed your ribs." He said from the other side of the door. I was slightly embarrassed that Wendy had been brought into this. "You should have told us you were hurt." I could feel his slight anger at not being trusted.

"I didn't realize it was this bad." I said hoarsely. 'I was a lot harder to beat than the others, I couldn't even put a scratch on the fake me.' I thought sadly, I felt Natsu's irritation growing. 'I need to learn how to deal with my powers in combat! the only way to do that is to battle. I was able to defeat Gemini in the end. The damage was worth the reward.' I could feel his mix of pride and sadness.

"Did you need to go this far though?" He asked I could tell how worried he had been, it made me feel guilty, but I was proud of beating the copies of Gajeel, Lissanna, and Gray. I was only unable to beat myself. I got up from the tub, drying my hair and body. I took stock of the bruising, and scraps, they didn't hurt as badly as I thought. I remembered what Pi had said 'you need to accept the pain, embrace it, it will make you stronger. Pain is not a weakness Princess, remember that it is the pain that gives us the drive to move forward.' I smiled. Though Pi was a rude little thing who usually ignored me, he could be sweet as well.

'Princess, internal pain is no different from external pain, you need to learn to keep yourself focused no matter the weight of the emotional pain. The best way for you to learn this is to start with external pain. You will fight while focusing on blocking and exploiting emotions. Once you can do that, you will be able to handle the internal pain better.' Ceia was forceful compared to Pi, but she knew what I needed to hear, and It did make it easier. I was stronger from the pain.

I slipped on a clean out fit, and tied my hair back before heading into the bedroom. Natsu seemed lost, as if her were listening to something intently, unaware of everything around him.

"You did really well." He said finally. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You are on a completely different level than the rest of us now." He looked me in the eyes, pride and love making them shine brightly. I made my way to the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck. We took our time, feeling each other out once again, it had been so long since we had last been alone. I kissed him softly, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine. We melted into one another, just happy to be together for that moment in time. Tomorrow would start a new Era for us, I could feel it, it was coming ever closer, but I wasn't afraid any more. I would be ready, and I would do what ever it takes to protect this man and the rest of our family. No matter the cost, I would gladly pay, because with out them, I wasn't me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Reunion

Lucy's POV

I sat at the bar, mind probing the train station, looking for signs of any of the teams to enter Magnolia, I had not moved all morning. Mira was watching me intently, worry filling her every pore Now that she was caught up on the planning, and she knew that Jellal was to be brought her, she was becoming very unsure that it was a good idea. She didn't voice it out loud but she was very worried, and very nervous. I felt a flood of fuzzy warm emotions, I could immediately tell they who they belonged to. I smiled sweetly at Mira. "Juvia is back." Mira gave me a quick side glance before going back to her chores. Wendy bobbed out of the infirmary smiling.

"Everything is ready Lucy-san." She chimed happily, I gave her a tired smile and beckoned her to sit beside me. "Was Juvia-san successful?" She asked quietly. I nodded to her with a smile. Mira gave me a glass of water and continued to watch just as intently.

"She was able to get a nice group of them." I smiled at Wendy. "I knew she could do it." I sipped my drink slowly, allowing myself a moments break from probing the street. After a while I couldn't help my own apprehension, needed to know the instant that everyone was back. they were my responsibility.

I returned to my quiet monitoring of the train station. The guild was just as noisy as always, doubly so for me, because their thoughts were assaulting me as well as their normal cheers. I kept my focus on the train station, and there it was. It didn't seem as potent as it had a few days ago, I smiled.

"Gray's back too." I smiled, as the guild doors opened. I turned to walk toward Juvia who was fallowed by Lyon, Sherry, Yuuka, Toby and Jura Nekkis. "We will wait until the others are here, take a seat." They looked at me then to Makarov who was sitting on the bar, not far from where I had just been.

"Lucy is administer for the mission." Master Makarov said from his perch on the bar. "You will respect her as though she were a guild master, if I hear that anyone has disrespected this child I will put you in the ground." Master's eyes glowed with the severity of his threat.

"That won't be necessary Gramps. Please don't scare them any further." I chided, giving him a glare. 'Don't start old man, we need to keep this quiet.' Makarov took a mug from Mira and mumbled as he drank. The group came to sit around a table with Juvia.

"Where did Gray-sama go?" Juvia was full of curiousity.

"To pick up some friends." I smiled monitoring the presence of the other group. Natsu came to be by my side, a worried look in his eyes. 'I can handle this, looks like he is starting to deal with the problem, the emotions aren't nearly as intense.' He pulled me into his side, I could feel his worry, I nuzzled into his hold, feeling his body relax ever so slightly. "Mira can Natsu get his a double?" She looked over at me worry clouding her eyes even thicker now. "I Promise, it won't affect me as badly this time, I've been training non-stop since the incident. I have much better resistance to him now." Mira didn't seem the least bit satisfied with my explanation. "You can't protect me from this anymore than Natsu can, it is a burden I alone bare, Mira. I love that you care, but you need to trust in my strength." She gave me a sad smile as she handed the mug of fire whiskey over to my husband.

There was silence as the Lamia gang observed the difference in the hall. I could feel their unease, and I didn't blame them. Juvia tried to engage in conversation, but everyone was on edge, making it difficult to make pleasantries. The unrest was lifted a bit when Mira brought drinks out. The liquor induced conversations started, letting us know what was going on in the higher ranks of the guild society. I became very aware of how far our Guild had fallen over the past 7 years. It hurt my heart to see that Fairytail was only a shadow of what it once had been. Time ticked away while the conversations became more heated, and explanatory. Lyon was very proud of their position in ranking, but was also slightly guilty that he had not taken Gray's guild head on while gaining that power. I felt them getting close, to the on lookers I must have seemed strange, standing up so suddenly from the table, and adjusting myself. I moved toward the heavy wooden front doors, a smile set on my face. I decided maybe it would be a good time to try to make Mira laugh again.

"Five, four, three, two, one" I ticked my fingers off aloud, I smiled counting down. The doors swung open and the smiling faces of the Tri-men, with the exclusion of Ichiya, and Gray who was very surprised to see me standing let alone within ten feet of him walked inside. "Welcome back." I said brightly. I heard a small giggle from Mira and Wendy's direction. I turned to smile at my accomplishment, then motioned for our guests to take their seats. The group just stood there staring at me, so I shrugged. I turned my attention to my red headed friend and gave her a sad smile. "Can you do the honors, Erza, it is sort of a sensitive mission." Erza nodded and stood, re-quiping into her armor, two swords menacing by her sides.

"You heard the woman, don't make me count." Erza bellowed. Fear swept through the guild, as it emptied in a flurry of people desperate to avoid Erza's wrath. I let out a laugh as the new guests dodged my running guild mates.

"Good, thank you Erza, it would be problematic for them to over hear the details." I took a deep breath and made my way to a set in front on Makarov. Natsu melted in beside me.

"Since when does Erza take order's from Lucy?" Gray asked eyes wide. I was at him in an instant, I sent a serious punch to his shoulder and his gut.

"We only have two days before I leave, stop wasting my time!" Gray stumbled backward. The others thought it would be a good time to fallow orders with out question, I felt them shrink back as they filed into the empty seats. I felt Natsu's satisfaction at my use of force, he was jumping around like an idiot. 'Serves him right for talking back.' I smirked as I turned to him.

'Get your ASS in a seat too.' he looked worried and slide in beside Wendy. I closed my eyes probing once more, but the last team was still to far off for me to get a good sense I could tell that the original team was joined by others, but they were to far out for me to catch their voices. "We are still missing people, but I'm going to go ahead with the debriefing. I have called you here for one reason and one reason alone. Fairytail will soon face a foe stronger than anything you have ever faced, and we need your help. You can refuse my request, the decision is yours to make, but I urge you to listen anyway." I allowed them a second for everything to sink in. "We are on the brink of another great war, not between mages or guilds I am talking about a war for humanity in general." They were in awe, I decided to level with them. "We are in the process of uniting the sky to take on Zeref. He will come, and when he does the Dark Dragon, Acnologia will descend on us again. Over the next few months we will be doing everything humanly possible to prepare, out goal is to end the war quickly and with as few causalities as possible." Panic and fear filled the hall. "The Last time we faced the Dark Dragon we were drained of our power, we were nearly defenseless against it's strength. The best we could do was the fairy sphere, which locked us up, frozen in time, for seven years. Through that time, all of you continued to get stronger, as We at Fairytail remained the same. I will be the first to say that we aren't strong enough to take them on by ourselves. We need to rely on the strength of our friends once more. I ask you to fight along side us to save our world." I looked over the crowd of anxious mages. "You have till tomorrow to decided. Those who will stand and fight, come to me, I will be waiting in the East Wood clearing for you. Mira, take good care of our guests."

"I will say this one last time you will all respect Lucy as though she were the guild master. If I find you have disrespected her I will put you in the ground!" Makarov double in size menacingly.

"Gramps let it go! We need to discuss something, head up to the office." I turned and walked toward the stairs.

"Since when does Lucy call Gramps, well Gramps? And what does Gramps mean by that?" Gray crossed his arms over his chest, brow furrowed in concentration, slumping back against the table. There was a murmur of agreement from the new comers. Natsu growled, but it was Wendy who gave him an answer.

"Since Lucy-sama was Named the Celestial Goddess, and started the Awakening!" Wendy said in a defiant tone that Gray had never heard before. "Master respects her authority as Celestial Royalty, and he has accepted her as an equal. So stop being an idiot!" Wendy tapped her foot annoyed at the older boy.

"Wendy I said drop the damn formalities!" I hissed. She shrank back for a second. "Just Lucy got it." She nodded. Inwardly I was proud of Wendy's outburst, her loyalty was something that warmed my heart. I allowed a smile to grace my lips, and her tension melted into a sweet smile again.

"Wait so does that mean you have all the gold keys now?" Hibiki asked in a meeker voice than before, I remembered him being more arrogant, and confident than this, was I really that scary?

"Yes I am the Master of the Zodiac now." I motioned for Makarov to go ahead of me, this could take a while.

"So when you said we are uniting the sky, you mean THE sky?" His voice trembled slightly.

"The World of the Celestial Goddess and the Lair of the Dragon King. We are bringing them together once again." There was a blast of curiosity. "Natsu, Wendy explain while I take care of Gramps." They saluted and I walked back to the office. I heard Natsu grumble. "Natsu." I said my voice laced with warning. He gulped and proceeded to explain the legend to the best of his abilities, I laughed to myself, listening as I made my way up the stairs.

"Do you plan on telling them everything?" His voice came softly, as I walked through the doors. I took a deep relaxing breath as I positioned myself on the floor again, closing my eyes to focus on finding Levy and Gajeel.

"I never intended on holding anything back, they all have a right to know what we are up against." I pushed my mind further, I could sense them finally, they were heading here.

"That's not what I meant Lucy and you know it." His voice was sad, but I kept my eyes closed. "Now that you know everything, will you tell them?" He said again.

"When the time is right I will level with them, but there are bigger things to deal with than family issues right now. I'm excited to get to test my powers, there is only one seal left, and I'm certain it will break today." I searched the area around the team I had affectionately nicknames Iron Ink, it seemed they weren't being fallowed, I couldn't pick up any traces of magic other than theirs at least. Cana had a few cut and bruises, and Levy sounded exhausted, Lissanna seem worn, but standing strong as they moved. I was happy to see Gajeel was keeping his mind open for me, allowing me to see through his eyes. "They have them. They'll be here in a few hours." I opened my eyes. "They are on foot, but it doesn't look like their getting tailed." 'will you tell Erza and Gray they are coming now?' he thought gently. "I didn't want to jeopardize the mission, I will go and do so now that I am sure they were able to break though." I stood up, making my way to the door.

'Lucy, I can't see anyone else taking over now that you've awakened.' I smiled at him sadly.

"I told you Gramps if we make it out alive I would be more than happy too, but for now I have to take care of my own responsibilities." I turned back and walked down the stairs. The group in the hall fell silent at my return. "Gajeel's team is a few hours out, they managed to secure Jellal, Ultear and Meredy." There was a collective gasp, mages looking from one another than towards me. Erza was on me in a second, thoughts reeling. "I didn't tell you for a reson Erza. I didn't want you on the mission either. You are too invested in it emotionally, and it needed stealth. Lissanna, Cana, Levy and Gajeel, managed to pull it off some how." I took a deep breath, sorting through her thoughts, which were rather chaotic at this point. "I can't tell what shape he is in from that far out. They are on foot and moving fast. As far as I can tell they weren't fallowed, but I can't be certain, they only just came into my range a little while ago." Erza's eyes glistened with tears. I patted her shoulder, then grabbed her firmly, hardening my voice before I spoke to her. "Erza you will stay put. Do you understand?" She locked eyes with me and I stared back, unfazed. "I will put you down if I need to Erza. Gajeel can handle himself, and I have my eye on his back. Calm your nerves, now, I don't want to use force." I felt the hot stare of complete and utter shock behind me. I released a small shock over my skin to emphasize my point. Erza shrank into a bar stool, quietly asking Mira for something to take the edge off.

"I'm heading to the Clearing. When team Iron Ink comes send them to me." Mira nodded. "Gray, Natsu, Juvia, and Erza, meet me in the clearing in one hour. It's time for the final stage." They nodded. "Happy come with me, I want to show you something." The lovable flying fur ball was on my head without protest. I started to make my way to the doors.

"Wait." I turned my head to see Gray's confused eyes, I was glad that he was able to work though his pain, it was nice to be close to my friend again. I tilted my head. "I wanted to talk to you." He was running toward me. I could feel Natsu's rage. In an instant I had lucky and spirit in hand, I expertly wrapped it around Natsu's middle effectively lifting him off the ground into a tail spin. Lucky bit the floor right in front of Gray. I let the sight sink in for all those present in the guild

"I told you not to bother with that, Natsu! I can handle Gray by myself." I hissed at my husband who lay face first on the floor. "Don't make me angry during the last stage. I don't want to hurt you." I tried to keep my voice from shaking. "Gray keep your distance. You still have work to do, and I can't afford to be distracted from tracking Gajeel. You can fallow me if you wish, but keep your distance, the next time you enter my personal range with out my consent, I will actually aim for you." All eyes were wide as they watched the display, with a flick of my wrist I released my husband, and unearthed Lucky, skillfully reattaching them to their respective places.

"Damn Luce, did you have to do that?" Natsu was rubbing his head, I shot him a stare full of venom, I felt him tremble.

"You need to stop being such a hot head, and trust me." He gave me those adorable puppy eyes, but it didn't work this time. "Use you head, Natsu, you know better than anyone the damage I can do." He shivered visibly. "And I've gone further than that now, can you even imagine how much I have to do to minimize the damage, NO. You know why because you never care about collateral damage." I made my way over and smacked him on the head, out of pure frustration.

'Now I see why Erza takes order from her.' the thought was chorused though the room. I turned to look over each of their faces releasing a deep sigh.

"I will say this once, when the seal is completely broken, keep your distance. If I say back off or stay away, listen to me, especially if you feel fear. I don't know if I will be myself for a while. And I don't wish to hurt my friends. The only person who is safe is Natsu, because he is the only one who was present in my life before I was sealed." He gave me a toothy grin. "I'll be going now." I walked out the door, Happy was trembling slightly, so I reached up and pulled him from my head. "I'm sorry Happy, I know I'm not acting like myself. But I have something special to show you." He smiled and hugged my chest. I took note that Gray was fallowing close behind. It didn't take us long to get to the clearing. "Loke" he appeared in front of me, with a grin.

"It's almost time, huh?" He sat down on the boulder that was my usual perch. I nodded.

"I spotted two Rune knights on Gajeel's tail, I need you to go back them up. I'm going to open a path between him and myself. Can I count on you to make sure that the pests are taken care of?" He smiled brightly.

"Any thing for you Lucy." I slowly drew a gateway keeping my mind centered on Gajeel and Levy.

"Gajeel has spotted the one to the east, take the one to the south west. When you're done cover your tracks so they can't tell, instruct him to come straight here, it's to dangerous to have those three at the guild right now." Loke nodded. I finished the gate. "Good Luck." He passed though it with a wink.

"So this is pretty serious isn't it?" Gray's voice came out some what strangled.

"It is." I took my seat on the boulder, crossing my legs, eyes closed. "Happy, you are hungry, yes?" Happy was so easy to be around, his mind was filled with thoughts of fish and Charle, but every now and again I found that he was a lot smarter than he let on. I smiled and concentrated on the river not that far from us, I found a fat fish that would make Happy's eyes light up. I focused on imaging a box around the fish, and then the box moving to be in front of my feline friend. Poof.

"Lucy, what's in the box?" Happy said curiously.

"A present." I opened my eyes so I could see the fish thrash about as the box fell away. Happy's eye lit up. "It's cool right? I can send anything I want any where I want." Happy was busy trying to keep up with his present, I laughed rather hard, it felt good. "So what did you need Gray?" I turned to him, refocusing my mind on the Battle Loke had just entered.

"Well I've been thinking a lot about what you said." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I just wanted to apologize for acting selfishly. I know that it's been a long time since those things happened, and I should at least talk it through with someone. It's just really hard to handle." He was feeling embarrassed, and lonely more than anything.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Cutting yourself off from other people won't fill the whole, Gray. The pain will also never fully go away. You need to accept the pain, embrace it, it will make you stronger. Don't let the hurt in your past be a burden, use it as fuel instead, to gain the strength to prevent such mass chaos from ever happening again. I know you felt that way once, that you would get stronger so you could protect whats important. I think you should spend some time with Ultear when she gets here, you have more in common than you think." I tried not to look into his eyes. "I need your strength in this fight Gray." He smiled at me, a little more confidently.

Silence fell for a while as I closed my eyes, I dove deep into my own subconscious, trying to sort through the mix of my memories, and my mother's. I watched as she made a pact with Igneel, then skipped to the day my mother died. Igneel hadn't brought Natsu, I remember thinking that was not fair, I wanted to see the boy Mama had told me about. I wanted to meet the Dragon Prince more than anything. I looked at Mama's sad face, as a flood of thoughts that weren't my own crowded my small brain. I looked at my Mother with tears in my eyes. 'Papa isn't really my Papa' I thought over and over. 'Natsu was nearly slaughtered by his own parents, for being a mage.' 'Mama I'm really the daughter of a spirit' Igneel had come when i was about to break, Mama had tears in her eyes as she and Igneel put the seals on me. A total of thirteen seals, to hide me from the people who would use me, to keep the secret safe, to let me grow up, to have a normal life, and find love on my own. They knew then that it would mean nothing if I didn't chose Natsu of my own free will, what they didn't know was that the moment he and I had seen each other, we were tied to one another. A baby and a half dead toddler, our hearts called out to one another. Even after I was sealed, my heart called for him, I just didn't know it.

I could feel my body, trembling the seal was activating. "Gray, move away. Now." I wasn't sure what would happen once the last seal broke, but I knew it was the strongest, and the most complicated. I heard him scrambling to get to his feet. The air around me swirled, picking up the ends of my hair, and whipping them uncomfortably in my face. The wind turned violent, near gale force, beating angrily at my body, the flood gates opened, and I could feel my skin become cold, then almost immediately burn. I was aware of the soft glow around myself. I could see the brightness through my closed eye lids. The memories unfurled in a rhythmic pattern, Igneel Promised my mother that Natsu was stronger than he had been, and that he could tell I was the same. Their Pact was to train us to the best of their abilities so that we would succeed where they had failed. I watched Mama take me to see Makarov, and some of his older friends. I saw myself going through intense training. I was trained in different forms of weaponry, my tutors in magic were exclusive, one of them being Makarov him self. I remembered him discussing that one day I would be worthy of Learning the three great Fairy magics. That he was proud to see me grow so strong everyday. It felt the grandfatherly love, warm and affectionate, he brought his grandson with him once or twice a week. We were deemed training parteners for a while. Then Mama fell sick. Her smell changed, I was so scared. Igneel came to visit a couple of times during the night. Makarov was there often as well. I don't remember Papa being around. I had barely any thoughts of Papa.

I felt the pressure build behind the last seal, a vivid image of a distant mountain etched itself into my mind. I could feel the pressure of the sky bearing down on the earth. 'Dragons lair.' a soft voice whispered. Crack. I felt a rush of power, my skin was coated in an electrical current. All of a sudden I could feel the wounds from my training heal. I could feel time standing still around me. I allowed the feeling to overtake my senses. It felt so good, like I could do anything in the world, wield any element, cast any spell. The light retreated into my body, filling every pore with its tremendous strength.

The wind died away, and I opened my eyes. Across the clearing I saw my friends standing, shock stealing the color from their faces. I took a deep breath. "We need to find Laxus." I spoke softly, trying not to frighten them further. "He is out of my range still. We need to use the Lycrima to contact him." I took a deep breath and found Gajeel's presence, they were on the move again. 'Loke can you hear me?' I focused my thoughts at him. 'Lucy, we took care of them, is there something wrong?' his mind was filled with worry. 'Stop the other's I'm going to open the pathway again, so we don't have to worry about them catching up to you again.' I concentrated on linking their current position with mine. I started to draw the gold doors once more, It was easier this time, as if I had always been able to do it. The doors opened revealing the group. I smiled fondly at them.

"Welcome home, good work."

Levy was being held up by Lissanna, Ultear and Meredy had Jellal secure between them, and Gajeel, well he was staring at me, a satisfied smirk on his face. Loke was the last to enter the clearing. I lifted my hands and the door vanished. Loke smiled at me tentatively, before coming to sit beside me. "Let's get started then." I said in a calm voice.

"Jellal, stand before me." The two women looked at me confused, I pointed to the spot ten feet in front of me. "I have to pass judgement." The clearing filled with worry and anticipation, as my order were taken in. the women stepped forward with Jellal setting him on the ground. "Libra" I said softly. A tall frail looking woman with sweeping gold hair came to my side, her eyes were bound by white cloth, a golden scale in her right hand. "Fusion" I placed my hand on her shoulder, absorbing her powers into my own, A golden light enveloped me changing my appearance slightly, I held a golden sword in my hand, and a crystal tiara was set atop my head. My outfit turned white and gold. I moved slowly to kneel in front of Jellal.

"We know your voice is failing you, there is no need to speak. Just think your answers." He looked up at me with glazed eyes, my heart was breaking to see him like this. How did anyone deserve to be locked away like that? "What is your crime?" I would take my time with him, I thought to myself.

'I he committed more crimes than I myself am aware of, but the worst of these is the betrayal of my comrades in order to gain more power. And the murder of a companion who was once dear to me.' He thought sullenly.

"Do you understand what We will ask you to do?" I probed his mind, looking for the answers to my own questions. I could see that he was possessed, that the madness was really mind control, which is why his memories were so difficult to bring back. I could feel the bond he held dearest, Erza, a small scared looking Erza.

'I don't know the details, but I can feel that you are not the same as when you fought at the Tower of Heaven, or even during Nirvana's rampage. I feel compelled to do as you ask. Not because you freed me from that hell, but for bringing me to see Erza.' His inner voice was laced with thick emotions, pain and suffering at the idea's of what he had done. And the joy of seeing Erza was alright for himself. The tears came to my eyes.

"You're are suffering. Let us ease the pain." The tears streamed down my face. I bent forward and wrapped my arms around him, the wind picked up once more I could feel my light slide over his form, working it's way into his weakened form, his dark glazed eyes began to clear, and the tone of his muscles began to return. when I was satisfied I pulled away from him.

"We have seen your heart and passed judgement. Your crimes are sever. We can not allow you to walk away unpunished. The councils sentence was to spend the rest of your life secure in that cell, never to see the light of day, We will offer you a choice, return to the cell, or join fairytail and fight along side us, as atonement for your sins?" I helped him stand.

"Lucy you don't have the authority to do that!" Erza Yelped from behind us.

"We are acting under the direct orders of Makarov, Master of Fairytail. We are the Celestial Goddess, our decisions are more powerful that the council itself. Erza Scarlet, do you disagree with our sentence?" I could feel Erza shaking, seemingly terrified. "You want this as much as anyone here. Don't put on the brave face for us Erza. No one present sees Jellal as a threat, We can feel your hearts, you all wish for this." I turned back to Jellal and took his hand. "What is your answer?" He looked at me with wide eyes, he was grasping the situation with little difficulty.

"For you, I will fight. I will serve out the rest of my sentence as a member of Fairytail." He hit his knees, head bowed to the ground. I patted his head with a smile and whispered the words he so desperately wanted to hear.

"We can't turn back the clock, but that does not matter now, right? Go to her." He looked at me with shining eyes, and I nodded. He found his strength and made his way to Erza, wrapping his arms around her.

"I never gave up on you Erza, I knew you would come back." She wrapped her arms around his neck in response to his contact. "I will never let you out of my sight, never again." I smiled, they deserved this moment, after all they'd been through.

"Ultear, stand before us." I looked up to find her take the space where Jellal had just been. "What is your crime?" I repeated. 'I have acted selfishly, bringing pain and death to many, in search of a way to bring back to my mother's love, a second chance. I helped Grimore Heart try to destroy fairy tail, as well as the council.' I could feel her sadness, being abandoned, finding her mother with Gray and Lyon, the hurt and loss. The corrupt Hades telling this young Ultear that she would do this so she could get a second chance for happiness. "Do you understand what We will ask of you?" I felt the guilt and sorrow, but there was hope, and love.

"Ultear, we are glad you see how wrong you were. A mother's love can make everything clearer. We are happy to see you got to see through her eyes. You were never abandoned, you were always loved." I could see her tears.

"We have seen your heart, and passed judgement. Hades twisted your desires to his own personal whim. You have committed crimes against Fairytail, and against those We hold dear. We see that you have attempted to atone, but it is not enough for the severity of your crimes. Your natural power is Ice Make Magic, and you are more powerful when you use it, We can not grant your heart peace, we will offer you the opertunity to put your powers to use, will you join Fairytail, and fight along side us, to atone for your sins?" I kept my gaze steady on her eyes.

"I will fight along side you. I will give my life if need be to atone for my sins." She knelt in front of me. I patted her head before bringing her to her feet.

"Spend time with Gray, he has stories about your Mother that will help you through the pain." I smiled and sent her off. "Meredy, Stand before us." The youngest walked up and automatically knelt in front of me. I was washed over by the sadness of her many losses, and the ever present love she held for Ultear. I didn't need to ask.

"Will you join us." I asked softly.

"Are you not going to judge my sins?" She looked up at me shocked.

"We see your heart. Love is not a sin. Your crime is doing what someone you love told you to, is not entirely your fault. When it came down to what was important, you renounced your ways and tried to live a good life. We can see how badly it hurt your heart to do those things, to hurt people. We can hear your voice calling out that it was wrong. You were a child, and you needed to be lead down the right path. We are showing you the way, now. Will you join us?" My expression softened as I held out my hand for her. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"I will work hard for you! I promise!" she wrapped her arms around my neck. I patted her head gently, and smiled. 'Natsu, take them down to Mira, and get them marked. I have to finish something here.' I thought. I backed away from Meredy forcing her to release her hold. I closed my eyes and dispelled the fusion. I took my seat on the boulder once more, and concentrated working through the swirl of information and the sight of the mountain.

"Call on Laxus, tell him I want a re-match." I called over to the groups retreating backs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Power of the Goddess

I didn't move from my boulder for a long time. I inspected my unlocked powers, reviewing my experiences. I tried to re-learn the teachings my tutors had drilled into me. I was so absorbed that I forget about time itself.

I felt the presence of people again. Soft inner voices calling to me. They were ready, prepared for what was to come. I smiled at the confidence, and determination that filled the vast expanse of empty space.

"I think it's time to demonstrate the power of the Goddess." I opened my eyes smiling at the group in front of me. I could feel the excitement rush through them. "Laxus it's been a long time since you got the chance to kicked my ass. What do you say we have a rematch." The very familiar curiosity and confusion swept over the crowd.

"So you remember now, kid." He made his way to the front of the crowd. I smirked at him, as he smirked back.

"Yep, and I'm pissed that you cheated in our last round." The air was tense around the others, but Laxus and I just bantered back and fourth. Laxus laughed at me.

"I didn't cheat, you never said the lake wasn't part of the sparing ground, I was using the terrain to my advantage!" He stopped for a moment, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "So Gramps tells me that you're going to take my spot, that seems a little unfair." He gave me a mocked sad face, shaking his head slowly.

"How about we do it fair then. If I beat you, I get it, and if you beat me, you can have it." His eyes lit up at the challenge. "Of course Grampa wants me to take it so I have to crush you." This got a mirth filled laugh from the taller man. "Besides you've only just been reinstated as a member." I was clearly taunting him now.

"You think you stand a chance against me, back then I didn't even have my lightening yet." He shot me a superior look.

"And I was barely able to control my powers, but I can assure you that isn't the case anymore." He laughed again, and motioned me to come and get a beating. "Natsu, Gajeel stay out of this, HE is mine. The rules are simple Laxus. The clearing is our boundaries, anything goes, first to draw blood is the winner." I could feel their nerves fray slightly, it had taken them tag teaming to beat him, and they we both sure he had only gotten stronger since then. Finally I hopped off my boulder, and removed my jacket, and Lucky. "I'll even things up a bit and leave lucky over here for now." Laxus shook from his deep laughter.

"I think you'll regret giving me a handicap like that Lucy, dear." He mocked. I walked further into the clearing, taking my stance as I had while training with Gajeel. I can already hear what you are planning you stuck up bastard. I smirked as I roamed through his thoughts.

"Do me a favor and move back please, I'm not holding back against _dear_ Laxus." I stressed the word dear as I looked around motioned them to take cover. They obeyed, leaving me alone in the open clearing with Laxus who was building up his lightning for an attack. This is going to be fun. I laughed, light and airy as I too built up magic energy. I closed my eyes listening to his movement. I didn't trust his thoughts completely, he was certainly clever enough to think and do different things within a matter of seconds. His body tensed, the strike was aimed to the left, I kicked of the ground avoiding he shock and spun, poised in mid-air. I took spirit and lashed it toward his throat, I heard his reaction, as I thought he would, his hand reached up and grabbed my whip. He yanked, pulling me in towards him. I twisted at the last minute and landed a booted foot under his chin throwing him several feet into the air. "Virgo, Fusion" I hit my fist on the ground, creating a deep hole. "Leo, Fusion." I shouted, I had the magic already charged, I swiftly yanked on Spirit which was still wrapped around Laxus' fist. I yanked him to the ground hitting him square in the gut with Regulus. I heard him cough, but kept my eyes closed. I swiftly kicked Laxus inside the deep crater. "Aquarius, fusion" I swiftly filled the hole with water. "Gemini fusion." I took on a mocked semblance of Laxus and sent a charge though the water, I charged it with my own magic as well as his lightning attack. "Sagittarius fusion" I pulled the whip again, and brought him up hanging in mid air, then I materialized a bow and expertly pinned him to the nearest tree. One of my arrows grazing his left cheek, allowing a line of blood to drip down to his chin.

"And that dear Laxus is how you fight fair." I smirked, opening my eyes. I was very satisfied with my handy work.

"Damn, did you have to go that far, brat!" Laxus called trying to pull himself free.

"I could have used Taurus and sliced you in half, but I figured it was bad manners." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Suddenly we both burst out laughing. I released my fusion, and dispelled the arrows. Laxus walked over and gave me a bear hug.

"It's good to have you back." He pulled me back smiling.

"Ok I'm lost." Gray walked over with a strange expression on his face. "What are you two talking about? And why are you being all cuddly? Honestly, its creepy." He sat himself on the ground about ten feet away from me.

"Laxus and I are cousins. We trained together when I was little. Well since the match decided it, I guess it's official that I'm taking the next seat as Master. Gramps might actually get off my back for a while now." Laxus smiled with pride and rubbed my head affectionately. "Laxus knock it off or I'll use lucky this time!" I punched him in the side. There was a chorus of nervous laughter.

"That's my girl!" Natsu ran up to me with a wide grin, and picked me up. I laughed at him. "So you remembered where the Dragons lair is now?" he asked, probing my thoughts.

"I have a vague memory of the mountain, but I'm not sure where it is. I will pin down the location while I'm away." I smiled then kissed him on the cheek. "We'll see Igneel again soon, Promise." Everyone except the dragon slayer couldn't help but stare awkwardly at what they had just witnessed.

"Alright, Alright. I'll explain. Just calm down would you. You guys are giving me a headache!" I heard my close friends laugh. "Come closer so I don't need to shout." I decided to prop myself back up on my boulder. I had started to ware a nice grove in the stone, and I found it quite comfortable.

"I'll answer all your questions, just please only think of one at a time. Okay, lets see. Firstly, my mother sealed my memories and my powers away to protects me, Igneel helped her with the seal that just broke. My powers are difficult to explain, but I can read minds and hearts. I have a range that I can't see outside of, but I can sense everyone that is within One hundred and ten miles of me." I took a breath deciding who to answer next. "I did not gain the Title of the Celestial goddess just because I have all twelve of the Zodiac, I myself am half spirit. My mother is Makarov's illegitimate child, there for making me and Laxus cousins. I am the Daughter of the Spirit King, there for making me the successor to the Celestial throne." I heard them scream that that was impossible inside my head, I winced before continuing. "I'm not really sure my self how that is possible, but I'm here so it obviously is." They stopped to ponder for a moment before asking more questions. "Igneel was friends with my mother, She was the last Celestial Goddess and Igneel is the present Dragon King." They seemed satisfied, then the question arose from Gray 'So what did you mean about you and Laxus fighting?' I sighed deeply. "Laxus was a punk, who cheated by pushing me into a lake, then proceeded to be a jerk, it was not a fair fight." I took a deep breath, trying to answer every unspoken question. "That's none of your business Hibiki!" I shot him a venomous glare as he asked for details on things that were very personal, before continuing "I used what's called spiritual fusion, I literally fuse with my contracted spirits, and I can use any ability that they can. No, I don't particularly like one fusion state better than another. No Natsu it doesn't count like that, I am fusing with Loke's powers, not his form. I can also use different elements, I haven't practiced them since I've regained my memories though, and I prefer my whips. I am heavily trained in weaponry, I was skilled at the sword and the bow. I bet I could give Erza a hard time." There was a genuine laugh from the crowd.

"Ok now that you are all satisfied, we need to talk about what's going to happen from here. Tomorrow I will be going to the spirit world. This information, along with the fact that I am the Celestial Princess, or Celestial Goddess, is very sensitive. If it gets out we will have a large problem. I will be leaving my body behind, to enter in my spirit form, if anything happens to my body, I won't be able to return to human form, and if that happens the dragon link will be broken, and so will Natsu, it will kill him. When I return the Dragon Slayers and I will be going to the Dragon King's Lair to remove the Seal on Natsu." I took another deep breath. Blocking this many people at once was taxing. "Natsu is actually a half breed too. And he needs to claim his title as the Dragon Prince." Silence fell.

"What? You are cool with Lucy being some kind of goddess, but I can't be a Prince?" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a little kid.

"A Dragon Prince." I laughed. He shot me a glare, but it only made me laugh harder.

"So Lu-chan, you turned down a human prince for a Dragon Prince." Levy put her hand under her chin. "That is more romantic than just a Dragon, I think." I laughed harder still. I nearly fell off my boulder. It took a while, but I was finally able to catch my breath.

"Oh Levy-chan, you don't know the half of it. Natsu was personally chosen for me when I was born. Igneel brought him to see me as a baby. From that point Mama filled my head with stories of him. I used to bug my mother about going to visit Igneel and Natsu, but she would scold me and say that poor Laxus would be lonely without his sweet cousin. I am quite fond of those memories actually. Before she died, they sealed all my memories of both Natsu and Laxus away. And when Igneel and the others went back to the Lair, Makarov promised to take Nastu in and keep a close eye on his progress. It must have been surprising to see me after ten years, right Laxus?" I turned to find him leaning lazily against a tree.

"You looked the same to me, just older." He shrugged. "Gramps told me that I wasn't allowed to tell you anything. It got me a little angry. After all that time and even with your memories affected you were the same brat. I wanted to challenge you, but Erza and the other were being pests. Oi Natsu, she is a real hand full when she gets really pissed. I remember that fight we had a little differently, after I pushed her in the pond, and tugged her pigtail, she got so pissed she locked me in a spirit box for the rest of the day. Lucy I'm surprised you called that my win." He smirked.

"It was your win because I forfeited the moment you pushed me into the cold lake. The box was punishment for being a cheating jerk." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Stupid Laxus. But it's ok, cause now I can beat you up! And that was barely even a show case of what I can do. Hey Loke!" There was a poof.

"That was a killer combo, best one I've seen you mess around with!" Loke beamed with pride. "Maybe you should try using Me, Caprico and Sagittarius in a combo next time. I bet you'd knock him out faster!" Loke was to excited about the idea. "Maybe you should fight Natsu too, I bet you could take them both on at once! You've already beaten Gray, Lissanna, and Gajeel. You could tag team with Gemini! Or you could just summon all of us!" I shook my head at Loke.

"You need to calm down, really. Now isn't the time, I need to conserve power for now. I'm not fighting anyone else today." His face fell.

"What do you mean she beat me?" Gray asked severely confused. "I've never fought Lucy before." Loke just smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Gemini" I called while inspecting my nails. Another poof. "Can you demonstrate please."

Gemini gave a chorus of giggles then transformed into Gray. "I can make any opponent, in Gemini's memory bank. Originally I was fighting against myself, but these to knuckle head thought it would be funny to turn into, Lissanna, and then you. Which wasn't nice because I had two broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and hadn't eaten or slept in three days. I mean it took me a good ten minutes to take you down. Shrapnel from your ice hurts you know." Gemini shifted into my form as I was talking, repeating my words, the echo effect was rather annoying. "Gemini I need you to copy everyone present, this could become important later." I was saluted by myself. I watched as the form shifted for each person.

"I don't need to use them the way angel did, because I already know what they would tell me. It's the ability copy that I use the most. And god Hibiki stop thinking about that. Oh wait, THAT'S what happened? I was wondering why my magic was completely out. That looks cool, I wonder if I have it stored away some where, that spell might come in handy now that my magic out put has increase ten fold." I smiled, it was a cool looking technique, and I was excited about it. "But really stop thinking about that before Natsu puts you through a tree or something." Natsu knuckles cracked, loudly.

"So as of tomorrow you are all on guard duty. I will deal out teams in the morning. Keep the details of our mission to yourselves. And PLEASE don't mention that Grampa has been bugging me about taking over as Master, I don't want to deal with the problem right now. So I guess that's that. Meet here tomorrow at ten am." I stood, 'Natsu lets go home. See if Happy wants to go play with Wendy or Lissanna.' I could see and impish grin spread across his face.

Natsu excitedly made his way to Wendy, begging for her to let Happy stay over.

"So you're really going to do it this soon?" Laxus asked softly. I tensed a bit, knowing he to was worried about me leaving my body here to enter the spirit world alone.

"Zeref and the Dark Dragon are coming, there is no time for me to waste on petty things like nervousness. Besides I have my cousin and my husband here to back me up." I gave him a childish grin, and he laughed sadly.

"Yeah kid, we will hold the fort down till you get back." I could feel his sorrow. Laxus had really missed me it seemed.

"I'll be back soon, and when I get back we can go back to being sparing partners, how's that?" He looked over at me with his typical smirk, and nodded. He walked over to me, and placed his hand on my head, ruffling my hair affectionately. "It's good to finally remember all the fun we had as kids. I always felt like I was forgetting something. It's a relief to know." I turned my childish smile on him once more.

"It's really good to have you back, and I'm glad to see that you and Flame head are doing well." He motioned to where Natsu was standing a moment ago. I had to laugh.

"I have to get going before he comes back and drags me with him." Laxus and I looked at each other for a minute before bursting into a fit of laughter. I waved good bye and headed toward my apartment. I took my time, going over my memories as I walked. Thinking and planning would strengthen my resolve, and I would need that to face Natsu right now. I knew what he wanted to say, and I knew that it would be difficult to refuse his request but I needed to. I opened the front door, and proceeded to hang up my coat and slide my feet out of my boots. I walked slowly to my room, undoing the buckle of my belt as I walked.

"I don't want you to go." He was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. I could feel his longing and lonely feeling well up live a mini tidal wave.

"You know why this needs to be done. I'm the only one who can do this, Natsu." He slowly stood up, keeping his gaze averted.

"I want to stay like this. I want to keep you here where I know you're safe. Is that wrong Luce?" I could hear the tears he was fighting in his voice.

I felt the same, but I knew the situation we were in, and couldn't allow myself to put us first. This was to protect everything we love.

"Natsu, you know I can't do that." My voice was soft and weak, I knew that he already heard my thoughts. Right at this moment I wanted nothing more than to just melt into him and forget everything, even if it was only for one night. I wanted some form of normalcy. "Natsu, just let me have right now, just for tonight. Lets spend it making up for lost time." We closed the distance, my arms reaching up to hang round his neck. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I memorized his taste once more, burnt cinnamon and whiskey, I wanted more. Natsu pulled away putting his lips to my neck, whispering sweet loving words as he trailed kiss over my cool skin. I released my hands, allowing them to lace between his finger. I would spend this night memorizing this man once more, just like the first time. I would take my time and enjoy every touch, every kiss. I would miss this man more than anything in this world. Whether I was gone an hour or a month, i was completely irreverent, being separated was like taking the breath from my lungs. We laid together on our soft mattress, watching each other with intensity that would melt normal people.

Our love was perfect, smouldering and perfect. I made sure to curl into his protective arms before closing my eyes. "I will always find my way back to you, Natsu." I breathed gently against his ear.

"When this is all over, I will make sure you never have to leave me again." He whispered back. I drifted in and out, my fingers still laced between his.

**mini time skip**

The clearing was filled by the time Natsu and I made our way to my favorite boulder, placing myself on my grove. I looked around making sure the plans were solid.

"You will be paired off in threes. I think ten hour rotations would be best for you. Each team will receive a code name, and I don't care if you dislike it. Lily, Charle and Happy will be counted as team white wing, I would prefer that you three keep back and watch over me with Mira." There was no protesting from the exceeds. "Alright so Team Black Ice, Merdey, Ultear and Gray. Team Blue Ice, Lyon, Juvia and Jura. Team Sherry, Sherry Toby and Yuuka. Team Trimen, Hibiki, Ren, Eve and Cana. Team lightning wing, Wendy, Lissanna and Laxus. Team scarlet, Jellal, Erza and Levy. Gajeel and Natsu will take turns with Gramps guarding the infirmary. The rest of you will patrol the town for your ten hour shift." I looked around, no one seemed to be arguing with me about the teams, that was a goof sign. "Any one who wishes to see me off, I'll be taking my leave in two hours. I'll be at the guild till the time comes." I hoped off my perch, and made my way through the crowd.

I walked silently through the forest, holding my breath, afraid. I was scared to death. 'You need to do this.' I kept repeating to my self over and over. I continued my mantra as I came to sit at the bar. I felt a soft hand on top of mine, and looked up. "You look nervous." Mira said simply, oh how that was an understatement. I couldn't get my heart under control, my palms were sweating like crazy, and my stomach was in awful knots.

"Can I get something strong?" I tried my damnedest to keep the sheer terror I was feeling out of my voice, but it shook just the same. Mira smiled kindly and poured me a mug full of an amber colored liquid, and sat it on the bar in front of me. I took a deep sip before looking at her once more.

"You don't need to be worried, we have things covered here. You know they would never let you down." Mira motioned to the group that had come through the door. I took note of how quiet they seemed, and proceeded to empty my mug.

"I'm not worried about them, I know how capable they are. That's the reason I asked them to help. I am worried because this is the first time a half breed with cross the barrier. With my mother, she tried and failed because her body couldn't take the strain of going between the worlds. She tried her hardest to take care of this, but she fail. I can't afford to fail, Mira. I will stand up against my fears and protect the people I love." My eyes watered, there was no way to fight my emotions now. I felt hot hands wrap around my waist, hugging me tightly. I did my best to stifle the sobbing that was taking over my body. Suddenly I was pulled away from the bar, surrounded by tear stricken faces. They converged on me, like we were playing pile on the Lucy.

After a short while they all pulled back, except Natsu, who's grip never loosened. "You don't have to bare the pain alone, we are here for you." He said softly. I melted deeper into his hold.

"You guys are my family, the only family I ever needed, I don't want to leave you ever!" I cried out. Levy, Lissanna, and Cana dragged me away from Natsu and buried me in a three way hug.

"We don't want you to leave either!" They sobbed. I allowed my heart to release the stress, from keeping all the emotions pent up inside.

Laxus walked over and grabbed the back of my coat, pulling me out of the arms of the girls. "Stop acting like you're so tough. Everyone feels fear at some point. That's why you have family so we can help you work through the fear." He shook me while he talked then pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I ignored the stares from those who didn't know, and just enjoyed being comforted by my cousin. Even before my memories were sealed it was rare for Laxus to act this way. "Lucy you have always been like a little sister, rather than a cousin. I can't stand to see you like this!" His admission drew more stares and a long gasp from our uninvited audience.

"Us too" Wendy and Gajeel came over to join in. "We are a colony, so we are closer than the others, it's like you are the big sister I always wanted!" Wendy was crying as hard as everyone else.

"The pip squeak is right. It's like you are a little sister that I have grown rather fond of." Gajeel took a turn ruffling my hair. I sobbed even harder.

"Everyone in this guild would lay down their life for you, Lucy. They are just as devoted to you as you are to them." Makarov had descended the stairs during our touching moment. "Even the bravest of us feels fear, sadness, and longing. Don't let this make you feel ashamed. Come here." He had positioned himself on the bar. I made my way to him laying my head against the bar softly. He stroked my hair lovingly. I had truly missed being treated this way. Memories of Mama and Grampa and Laxus danced up in my mind.

"It's not fair! Why did they have to take my memories! I was so happy, and when they took you away I was left with a man who ignored me for nearly a decade. He dressed me up like a doll and used me like currency. I loved him even though he wasn't my real father, and he never knew that I wasn't his. How could Mama do such a horrible thing? Mama was so sweet and gentle, how could she keep up a lie like that for so long?" I was breaking apart, voice thickened with tears. "They took everything. Even Natsu. I don't understand why they couldn't just let us be! I feel so angry, I don't want to feel this angry." I could sense it coming. Every emotion I had been pushing down was bubbling to the surface, I could feel the electricity on my skin "get away." I said slowly. I picked myself up, and started to draw the gold lines of the box around myself. "Did you not here me, I said get away, NOW!" There was a thud, fallowed by shuffling feet. I finished the box around myself, taking a couple deep breaths, I sat myself on the floor. "I won't hurt my family, no matter how angry I am" I was struggling against the surge of power that was boiling inside of me. My will was being over run. Gold light shot up all around me, I prayed that the box would contain my release. My consciousness was beginning to fade away. "NO!" I couldn't stop it. I could feel my body tremble as I faded into the black abyss of my anger.

I could suddenly feel the cold floor under my back. My whole body hurt, I felt like I had been struck by a train.

"She's awake!" I could hear screaming. What did I do, I couldn't remember. It hurts, it hurts so bad.

"h-h-hurts." I whimpered. I could hear scrambling feet.

"How the hell did she even survive a blast like that!" there were voices, arguing again. "Because she trained against her own powers to build a tolerance to the blast! We were lucky that the Spirit box took the majority of the blow from hitting us. A blast like that could have take out the whole building!" The shuffling started again and I was hoisted into the air. My eyes were so heavy.

"W-en Wend-dy" I called softly. I was placed down on something soft. I could feel pressure on my hand.

"You'll be ok Lucy-nee." I tried to smile in the direction of her voice. I reached up to her face and whispered.

"Fusion, goddess." Wendy let out a squeak, as the wind picked up. 'Wendy you will have my powers for a few minutes, heal my body fast, before the damage increases.'

"I don't know how to do this Lucy-nee! What am I supposed to do?" Her voice was frantic. 'Use your wind magic, but draw on my natural healing to do it, so it doesn't drain your magic.' I could hear her crying, and the tears feel down my cheeks as well. I could feel the pain lessen with every minute.

"That's it Wendy. Don't be afraid, you are using my magic, not yours." My voice was stronger now. She worked quicker with my encouragement. It took a long time to put me back together, Wendy finally dropped to the floor. Sweating from the effort. I sat up and examined myself. "How bad is the damage out there?" I had noticed I was in the infirmary.

"You didn't kill anyone if that's what your afraid of." Laxus was leaning on the wall by the head of my bed. "Told you she is damn scary when you piss her off." Laxus smirked toward the other side of the bed where Natsu sat, clutching my hand.

"Damn Kid, you could have taken out a small Island with that attack!" Gajeel said from the door way. "If you hadn't put up that barrier we would have been toast." I noted the strange pride in his voice.

I laid back down on the bed, and closed my eyes, concentrating on separation. I felt the dark creep up around me, my body becoming numb, and sightless. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I was startled at first, seeing my body laying pale and cold in front of me. Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy, looked back and fourth between my Celestial body and my cold human body. "Remind Mira, to remember what I've asked. It is more important than anything in the world." They nodded, eyes wide. "Don't be scared, I'm just as solid as Loke. I can't wait any longer, I need to learn to control it so that never happens again." The fear in the room receded into a stunned sort of respect.

"Come with me." I took hold of Natsu's hand and walked out the infirmary door, leaving my body behind. We headed out toward the lake.

"It's time to take responsibility, I can't put you all in danger any longer." I said softly, there was a large puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared I smiled at my spirits, they all had their heads bowed. I closed my eyes and wind swirled around me as I focused my energy. My beloved matching outfit gave way to yards of gold silk, the Tiara of the Celestial Queen sat on my finely dressed head. Gold dust spread cross my lids, and my lips were stained crimson.

"Leo." My voice sounded unnatural to my own ears. "From this point on we all fight as one, Fairytail is our home, and we will protect it at all costs. I have spent my life depending on your strength, it is now time for me to return the favor. We will end this, and reunited the sky!" My spirits cheered happily. "We are one being sharing a link and a bond. This bond, also binds you to Natsu, he is half of me. Do you understand?" I was greeted with happy faces. "You don't need your keys any more, I have opened the barrier for you twelve, you can pass through when ever you are needed. I expect you to keep an eye on the guild while I am dealing with The King and my training to control this power." I motioned to the Zodiac Spirits. "As for the rest of you, I would like to amend our contract." I could feel a wave of confusion, but total acceptance. "From this moment on, Natsu will hold your keys, I would like to have you help him as you have for me. I also opened your barriers, so that you can come through when you feel you are needed." There was a chorus of agreement.

I turned to Natsu. "When I get back, we will work on the fusion, and summoning. But I need to go now. If anything happens, just call and they will come to you. I'll try to be back as quick as I can, but I can't waste any more time, and I won't hurt my family." His eyes were misting at the corners, I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm coming back Natsu. I will always come back to you." He grabbed my hand with his and pulled me into desperate kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He whispered into my neck. I pulled back and looked at him seriously.

"Natsu, if I don't, everything we love will be destroyed. Our friends will die, the world will dive deep into a never ending war. Is that really what you want?" His eyes were lit with shame, 'I know I'm being selfish Luce, but I'm scared of losing you.' I hugged him tighter.

"Natsu, when you miss me, put your finger on the mark, it will comfort you. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but we should be able to hear each other through the link, so it will be like I'm just out training again. Try to think of it like that." I kissed his forehead. "I love you." I whispered against his skin. I could feel his trembling arms wrap tightly around me. "I will be safe, Natsu, you need to worry about the others. Trust in me, the way I'm trusting you." I tried to pulled away, but his grip tightened.

"Loke, if anything happens to her, I will hold you responsible. If it comes to that, I will hunt you down, and make you suffer." Natsu growled out, turning his lips to my neck. "You still smell like you at least." He took a deep breath, it seemed to settle his trembling. "I love you so much." He whispered, pulling back to look me in the eyes. "Come back to me soon." I kissed him one last time, before turning to the lake.

"It's time to go."

I closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I just can't seem to keep myself away from this story. I wanted to take a few day, re-read what I had already written and what not. I just couldn't seem to bring myself. I wanted to bring you all through the gate, to let you see Lucy's father and their would. Maybe even some Loke drama . I'm sooooo not telling! Hehehe So enjoy as we enter the world of the Celestial Goddess.**

**~Chrys**

Chapter 6: Gate of the Goddess

I closed my eyes, letting the world on mortals fall away, I felt peaceful, serene, and happy. As I opened my eyes again and found myself in front of a set of enormous rich mahogany doors. They remind my of the doors to the study at Heartfillia Manor, except these were laced with intricate crystal flowers and stars which were masterfully placed into the intricate patterns of swirls and loops, the enormous handles were carved out of crystal as well. I reached out to stroke the craftsmanship, I had never seen something so beautiful. At my touch the doors began to tremble. I instantly took a step back, Waiting for them to open, I watched, slightly nervous as they swung away from me. I was momentarily blinded, as the bright corridor behind them swam into view. The crystal blue floors gleamed in the light that poured in through the glassless windows. Looking around for a moment, I couldn't seem to find any sign of life, I took a deep breath, steadying my racing heart.

I stepped forward, my heels clicking against the marble. My eyes scanned the walls, which were creamy white and covered in beautiful paintings of rivers and lakes. I was in awe of the sweet smells in the air, like spring in a field full of wild flowers, or walking through a row of flowering cherry trees. I looked out one of the high arching windows and saw a court yard, the trees were coated with vibrant pink flowers. There was a steam that ran down across the whole yard, with a small high arched bridge. 'Breath taking' I smiled to myself, and continued walking. I didn't make it far before a familiar orange haired man in a suit came up to me smiling brightly.

"I finally found you!" He held out his hand for me, and I took it with a shy smile. "Lucy don't be afraid, everyone is there waiting for you." I nodded and allowed Loke to lead me through the corridors. After what seemed like forever we came to a dead stop in front of a large set of stained glass doors. Loke pushed them open, "I found her!" he yelled unceremoniously, dragging me into the room.

"Good work Leo." I looked around to see the smiling faces of my friends, as well as spirits I had never met before. I smiled brightly as Aries waved at me, her smile calmed my nerves. I noticed that they were all standing off to the sides of the room, leaving a pathway that lead to three tall chairs. Again, Loke started dragging me, only this time he wasn't being as gentle.

"That's your seat Lucy." He pointed to the elegant cherry wood throne, the cushions looked soft and velvety. I walked to the left and placed myself comfortably in the seat. I watched Loke walk to the seat on the far right and sit down, playing with his tie. I sat quietly looking around the room, still in awe of the majesty of the whole place. This room had a high ceiling dotted gracefully by white marble pillars, the ceiling was stained glass, the beautiful Celestial map portrayed in its surface. I allowed myself to count the constellations, eighty-eight, a total of eighty-eight constellations smiled down at me. I wondered to myself if every constellation had a spirit in the celestial world, was there a key for each of them?

"This is a special day indeed! Thank you all for coming to Welcome our Princess home!" I was pulled from my silent reverie, and I saw the Spirit King (normal size) take his seat in between Loke and myself. "We will celebrate her arrival with a festival!" The hall was filled with the sound of cheering. I smiled to see how laid back and excited the crowd seem to be. There was a flurry of people, greeting and bowing, or curtsying in front of where we sat. I tried my best to be friendly to each of them. I noticed that like my spirits, most of them looked human, but with some animalistic traits. One in particular caught my eye. A tall blonde haired boy with orange ears and a fluffy orange tail that was tipped with white. He wore a suit much like Loke's, and his hair was of a similar style.

"Hi, I'm Vulpecula, but you can call me Vulpi. The others have told us amazing stories about you, Princess Lucy." He flashed me a grin that reminded me of Natsu. I couldn't help but smile back. "I hope we can be friends, I would like to work in the human world for once." He grinned so large his blue eyes closed. My breath was momentarily taken away.

"I would enjoy that." I smiled back just as wide. I hadn't noticed that Loke had come to my side, till he tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Vulpi, don't go trying to steal my Lucy." He said playfully. "A silly fox can't stand against a lion you know." Both boys laughed. I felt completely comfortable, like everything was right with the world. Loke and Vulpi moved to the side and started to chat about something rather enthusiastically, so I turned back to greet the guests. I was quiet amused by the greetings, every person seemed more than overjoyed just to receive a smile from me. After a long time I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see the Spirit King smile down at me.

"I would like to talk to you for a while." I looked over to my father, I was still finding it hard to think of him like that. We made our way into a study off the back end of the hall, the door was camouflaged in a book case. 'Cool' I thought as I watched him pulled a book forward, the panel of the book case rattled before pulling back opening like any other door. "Lucy, I know why you've come here. I support you in your need to control your powers, so I have asked a few friends to help you with your training. Once the festival is over you can go with them to the outer banks, that way you won't have to worry about destroying anything." He smiled fondly at me, and I felt a weight lift off my chest. "Oh one more thing Lucy, time is somewhat relative in our world. Four hours here is practically the same as four minutes in your world." His smile faltered. "But your body will begin to deteriorate the longer your are away from it. there is nothing I can do about that." I could see how sad it made him to think that I would loss the life as a human that I loved so much.

"I can ask Loke to go back and tell Gray, my Ice Alchemist friend to freeze my body." I stated nearly unfazed. At the mention of his name Loke walked through the secret door way.

"What did you need Lucy?" He asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I need you to get Gray to freeze my body. Tell them that it's to keep me safe, and don't let Natsu melt the ice till I'm ready to come home." Loke bowed and disappeared through the door again. "See nothing to worry about, my friends are there to watch my back." I smiled sweetly at my father, who in return wrapped his arms around me protectively. We stood there in comfortable silence for a long time. Finally we returned to the hall, my spirits came to greet me, along with more spirits that I didn't recognize.

"Princess, Aries and I would like to take you to your room, so you can get ready for the festival." Virgo bowed, as Aries giggled nervously. I agreed to go with them, we made our way through the maze of corridors till was came to a stop in front of double doors with flowers and stars etched into the wood. My room was larger than I imagined possible, it was nearly the size of my apartment. I allowed myself to flop ungracefully on the king sized bed, closing my eyes for a few minutes. I looked up when I felt comfortable at the four posts of the bed that were connected by beams. Soft fabric was laced between the beams above my head, hanging down each pole in a sweeping fashion. I noted that they were shimmering several shades of silver and blue, in the light. The glassless windows framed the left side of the room, allowing the blue glow of the outside to seep into the room.

I got up, and went to inspect the view, what I saw was breath taking. The palace was either on a summit or just floating in the clouds, the rivers were running off the edge of the rough ground in a numerous amount of water falls. The sky was a deep velvety blue, I could see the stars clearly, The moon hung to the east, I was expecting to see the sun with how bright the rooms were, but it was just as breathtaking to be illuminated by the moon light. "Shall we help you change?" Virgo asked as she help a beautiful blue silk kimono, the pattern of silver flower seemed to suit the delicate fabric. I smiled at my friends and agreed to have them help me. It took longer than I thought to get into, with all the sashes and ribbons. Aries lead me to a floor length mirror when they had finished, and I looked at myself for the first time, since I had left home.

"Is this really me?" I almost couldn't believe the image in front of me. I looked so, well, good. My blonde hair was still sporting the tiara, my eyes seemed warmer to me. I guess I was really happy to actually be home. Suddenly my heart stung, I looked down to my chest, the mark was glowing. I lightly place my finger on the flame. Immediately I heard Natsu's voice.

'Why do you need your body frozen, Luce? If you're a brick of ICE I can't hold your hand!' His voice was frantic. I chuckled to myself.

'Natsu, take a breath.' I tried to be as tender as possible.

'So you CAN hear me!' his frustration seemed to have gone out the window. 'Oh Luce I miss you already.' I wanted to hug him so badly right then.

'Natsu, Gray needs to freeze my body so I can come back to it, without my spirit, it is going to wear away. Freezing will slow the process long enough for me to do what I have to.' I could feel him, the fear was back in his mind, he became frantic once more, then the connection was cut off, the glow went away.

"It seems that, he can call on me like this." I smiled down at my mark, tracing the lines of the tiny dragon affectionately. I turned to Virgo and Aries. "I'm ready now!" I smiled at them, receiving similar expressions before we left. We made our way back down to the grand hall once more, Virgo and Aries excused them selves once they had lead me back to the throne area.

I found myself staring at the ceiling once more, I knew most of the constellations by hearts,I wondered how powerful the other spirits were, if Loke was any indication I was absolutely certain that they would be amazing. I pondered once more, losing myself in the absolute beauty that I was surrounded in. I was tapped on the shoulder suddenly, I looked around me and found a young boy, about a head shorter than myself, he had chestnut hair with pointed ears to match, his eyes were amber and clear. He wore a formal looking red jacket that buttoned military style. His trousers were white, and his brown leather boots cut them off just below the knees. I just has to smile at the shy expression on his face.

"I'm sorry to bother you Princess, but I just wanted to say hi." his voice was small but commanding. I placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to look at me.

"What's your name?" I asked gently, giving him a bright smile for encouragement.

"I'm Lynx." His nervousness seemed to be fading. "I've wanted to meet you for, forever!" There it was, a bright smile. I was happy to make a new friend.

"Well Lynx, you can call me Lucy. I'd like to be friends if that's ok with you." He smiled brightly and threw his arms around my neck. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Damn is everyone trying to steal Lucy today?" Loke tapped his foot on the ground, arms folded over his chest.

"You know Loke, You seem to be the only cat spirit I have met who doesn't have ears." I giggled loudly, because this made Loke blush deeply. He quickly dismissed my comment though and turned his attention back to Lynx who was now joined by Vulpi, who grinned brightly at me.

"So now we are just missing Lupus." Vulpi said, putting his hands behind his head. I raised my eye brow at him, curious as to what he meant.

"Sorry I'm late!" A little girl with jet black hair and ears barked though harsh breaths. Her black tail whipped the skirt of her dark blue dress. She looked up at me with a toothy smile, I could see her eyes were deep blue, nearly black, her skin was a shocking contrast against all the dark colors, as it was nearly pure white. "Now we are all here for the Princess!" She jumped up and hugged me fiercely.

"Ok, Loke what's up with this?" I shot him a glare.

"We are your training buddies!" Lupus squeaked happily.

"Oh, well then," I started a little flustered, but the other just smiled, I couldn't help be feel comfortable with these people. "Father said to enjoy the festival before we head out so, let's take some time to get to know each other! How does that sound?" They all looked at me with approving smiles. We started to walk toward the main garden where the festival would be held, I was still slightly overwhelmed by the sheer size of the palace itself, and my mind tended to wander, as we made our way, I wanted to pay attention to the conversations, my I was so fascinated that my thoughts clouded out the words. As we exited into the garden my breath was taken away again. It looked like the garden I had gotten married in with a pond and gazebo that was laced with red and white roses. Tears came to my eye, spilling without my permission, Loke noticed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's ok to miss him, Lucy. Here, let it out." He cradled my head into his chest, and I gratefully hide my face, soaking the front of his suit. The others stayed silent, allowing me to gain my bearings once more. I reached up and traced my fingers across my mark, 'God I miss you so much already.' I allowed another sob to shake my body.

'So long as you keep thinking of me, Luce, there will be nothing to miss. See I can talk to you any time you want.' I could feel him smile, and my heart felt warmer.

'But I can't hold you like I want to.' I said, the tears were beginning to dry up. Loke noticed that I was having an internal conversation, and released his hold on me. I guess it still hurt a little for him to know that I loved Natsu this deeply.

'Not right now, but when you get home, I'll have to keep you super close to get your body back to it's normal temperature. And we'll get to make up for lost time, just like we did yesterday. If you need me I'm right here, Luce. Don't forget.' I wished I could grab him and kiss him, but I would have to settle with a smile.

'Same for you. Anytime, just put your finger on the mark and think of me, and I'll answer back.'

'I love you Luce' his inner voice was filled with need. 'I love you too Natsu' I was sure my voice sounded just as needy to him. I let my finger fall away.

"So what was that?" Vulpi asked curiously.

"My husband and I have a dragon link, and it allows us to communicate no matter where we are or what we are doing." I smiled, wiping the remaining tears from my face. "This place looks just like the garden my family created for my wedding." I continued as I walked over to catch a cherry blossom in my hand. I smiled, it was the exact color of Natsu's hair. I looked around again past the line of cherry trees and saw there was a table set up with food piled high.

"Well lets get going before everything good gets eaten." Lynx grabbed my wrist and started to run. 'this might not be so bad.' I thought with a smile.

*Natsu's POV

I stood in the infirmary, watching Gray coat my Lucy in thick layers of ice. It felt like he was encasing my heart with it. Gajeel patted my shoulder, in a comforting manner. "She is going to be back before we know it. Don't get so down." She had only left us a few minutes ago, and I had already spoken to her, but I couldn't help but miss her smile, her laugh. I almost didn't want to go home, and then again, it smelled like her there so maybe I would feel better if I did go home. "I'll take first shift ok. Go take a walk." Gajeel was trying his best to be supportive, he must be just as worried as me.

"She can contact me from there." I looked up at him with a smile. He seemed a little less tense. "All I need to do is activate the symbol and think, and it connects us. I can hear her thought, She thinks it's a really beautiful place, apparently they are having a festival to welcome her before she goes to train. Loke is still with her, and so are two other guys and a little girl. Lucy seems to like them." I noticed that Gray was listening as well. The explosion had us all on edge, especially when Lucy was practically ripped to shreds. I had watched in complete horror as her blood spilled on the floor, her ribs somewhat exposed. When she started to move, my heart skipped a beat, I had been crying like a baby seeing my precious Lucy unconscious on the floor loosing so much blood. Gajeel and Laxus had acted fast and moved her to the infirmary. I heard her say it hurts. I refused to release her hand, even though she was getting colder by the minute. She struggled to call for Wendy, she put her hand on Wendy's face, and Wendy started to glow gold. She was talking nonsense about not knowing what to do, she was crying, and so was Lucy. Then Wendy set to work, the gold around her flowing into Lucy's body, repairing the damage. It took over an hour for her to speak again she told Wendy how well she was doing, her voice was still so weak. Wendy had not stopped crying when she collapsed on the floor, sweating. Lucy sat up, looked around, people were talking, I watched her closely, still holding onto her hand tightly. Suddenly she laid back down, and she went cold again, some how she was behind me, I looked between her and her body then back. She was saying something, but I couldn't understand, I was in shock. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand, leading me out to the lake. I watched her turn her outfit into a gold gown, her hair pulled up into delicate braids, the tiara she wore at our wedding was perched neatly on top.

'You almost died, you can't leave me here like this!' I could feel fresh tears coming. She was turned away talking to her spirit. 'don't go yet.' I repeated over and over again. "I wish you didn't have to go." I had whispered into her neck. She gave me the look.

"Natsu, if I don't, everything we love will be destroyed. Our friends will die, the world will dive deep into a never ending war. Is that really what you want?" I couldn't hid the shame, 'I know I'm being selfish Luce, but I'm scared of losing you.' she hugged me tighter. She told me about the mark, we whispered sad farewells and exchanged our last kisses.

I growled at Loke, if he didn't protect Lucy while I could not I would hunt him down and tear him limp from limb, I didn't care if he is a spirit and can't die, Lucy said he can feel pain, and if anything happens to Lucy I'll make sure he feels a lot of it. She closed her eyes and in a flash she was gone, along with the other spirits. I sat on the ground for a few minutes when Loke poofed in again.

"We need Gray." He said picking me up off the ground. "Lucy needs her body frozen she said to make sure you know not to melt the ice till she comes home. Got it?" He was dragging me inside the guild yelling for Gray. I saw wide eyed faces as everyone was crowding around the death like state Lucy was in right now. "Gray freeze the body quickly before she starts to fade!" Loke let me drop to the floor. I put my finger up and traced the key, 'Why do you need your body frozen, Luce? If you're a brick of ICE I can't hold your hand!' I was freaking out, watching as my beloved's cold body was being coated in a thin layer of ice. I heard a laugh, her laugh.

'Natsu, take a breath.' her voice was silky and sweet, I was so happy. she was ok.

'So you CAN hear me!' I tried to gather my thoughts 'Oh Luce I miss you already.' I was a mix of emotions watching her body but hearing her heart like this.

'Natsu, Gray needs to freeze my body so I can come back to it, without my spirit, it is going to wear away. Freezing will slow the process long enough for me to do what I have to.' Her voice was stern, and the words sank in. I let my hand fall away.

"Gray make it as thick as possible, the ice will only slow the effects down!" I yelled frantically. I sat at the foot of the bed watching. trying to stay patient, but my nerves were frayed so badly. Suddenly my chest stung, I looked down to see the mark glowing, I traced the key 'God I miss you so much already.' Her voice was laced with thick tears. Man she wasn't even gone for a ten minutes and she was already just as much a mess as me, I have to cheer her up.

'So long as you keep thinking of me, Luce, there will be nothing to miss. See I can talk to you any time you want.' I smiled to myself. I really got to have Lucy to myself like this. I just wanted to keep talking, she was talking back. We said our i love yous and she cut off the link.

And here I sit talking to metal face and the perverted freak. I want my Luce to come home soon, but I guess I could enjoy talking to her like this for a little while, I could check on her training, and I would always know if she was ok. I was grateful to be a Dragon Slayer at that moment. I looked over at Lucy's body, she was like a giant crystal now. Gray slumped to the floor in exhaustion. "I think I will go for that walk." I headed to the door with a smirk. Lucy will be just fine so long as we do our jobs. "Happy I'm heading to the house, you coming?" I hollered. I spotted Mira with a bucket and scrub brush trying to clean up all the blood, she looked like she had been crying very hard. "Oi, Mira. Lucy met up with her training mates. She is safe, and I can talk to her even though she is on the other side." She looked up at me, a face full of relief, she bounded over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Natsu I was so scared! It was WORSE than when we lost Lissanna! All the Blood, how can there be so much blood." She started to mutter to herself. I patted her back.

"She is ok, Wendy fixed her, and she went to the other side to learn to control that power. She will be back soon, promise." I gave her my best grin. I knew that I needed to keep it together or everyone would fall apart. "Gray has her frozen, so we just need to keep the infirmary cold. When she tells me she is coming home I'll be right there to melt the ice." She started to smile back. Happy fluttered down on my head, shaking slightly, still crying. "Gajeel is taking first shift watching her for us. She would want us to get some sleep before our shift comes round so lets go buddy." He didn't stop trembling and I couldn't blame him. We almost lost the person we loved more than anything. I would make sure that never happened, I would never let that happen.

**_A/N: In case any one is confused it was around nine hours time in Lucy's view, and only 9 minutes in Natsu's. I dunno if the conversion of time is accurate, but who cares. Minutes to Natsu is hours to Lucy. I wanna Hug Lupus! She is sooooo cute!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, sorry for the wait! The chapter is not as long as I was shooting for, but *Shrug* Oh well. Time to TRAIN! **

Chapter 7: Training with animals

The festival lasted for two days, I spent my time with Loke and the others joking and laughing. I told them stories of my missions with Team Natsu, and all the different troubles we got into. Loke added little bits in here and there, as did Virgo and the others. I was amused to see how animated they were getting, especially Pi and Ceia as they told everyone about our training, and how easily I came to understand each of my unlocked powers as they had come.

As time went on I started to tell them of the events leading up to my departure. They listened in stunned silence, as I got the the explosion.

"I was so angry about Mama and Igneel sealing my memories, and once I started to let the anger come to the surface it took over my whole body. I was just able to put up a spirit box when I lost my consciousness. I was lucky to have survived the blast. My body was extremely mangled." I looked at my hands. "I really scared everyone." I said softly. I felt small hand grab me around the waist, Lupus looked up at me her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't be sad Lucy-nee, we will help make sure it doesn't happen again. So please smile!" Lupus buried her face in my stomach, tears pouring freely from her dark eyes. I smiled down at her as I patted the top of her head comfortingly.

"She's right we are going to help you get a hold of this power! Soon you won't need to worry about hurting innocent bystanders." Vulpi gave me a goof grin and a thumbs up. I was relieved to know that everyone was confident in their mission. "So anger was what you were feeling when the explosion happened?" Vulpi leaned his elbows on the table, resting his chin on closed fists. "I guess we need to work on making you angry so that you can learn to suppress it under those conditions." I had to agree to his suggestion.

"The festival ends today. Are you ready to show us what you've got?" Lynx asked linking his arm with mine. We had been partying for nearly two days none stop, it made me feel like I was back at Fairytail celebrating.

"Yea, I think so." I smiled down at him. Lynx reminded me of having a little brother. I was enjoying the feeling of having true siblings, my smile widened as Lynx locked his arms around my middle as well.

"You know it's a shame that your married already." Vupli put his arms behind his head, looking up at the stars. I gave him a dirty look, and he chuckled.

"Don't start acting like Loke now." I groaned. The whole group laughed, as I punched Vupli in the side. Loke pouted at me, begging me to take it back, and I just laughed harder.

"So the outer banks are about a days walk from here, we can go rest then meet up at the main gate, lets say 10 ish." Vulpi suggested lazily.

"I'm staying with Lucy-nee tonight!" Lupus cheered, without releasing her hold on my waist.

"No fair I wanna stay with Lucy, too!" Lynx cried looking up at me with a pouting face. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me, as I rubbed both of their heads.

"I have enough space for both of you." They looked at me, eyes shining with excitement. They cheered and tightened their grip.

"Slumber party, huh? I guess it can't be helped." Vupli gave that grin that was so Natsuish. "Leo looks like we are gonna be couch crashers tonight." Vupli patted Loke on the back, a little harder than was necessary. I laughed at the expression on Loke's face.

"Lucy is that ok? Will Natsu kill me when we get you home?" He gulped nervously. I put my finger to my chin, making it look like I was thinking deeply, before I burst out laughing.

"So long as your aren't trying to be a pervert, I don't mind." I shrugged. I began walking towards the hallway that lead to my suite. We continued the small talk on the way, Vulpi was cracking jokes about Loke still. I couldn't help but laugh at some of them, poor Loke was getting picked on so badly.

"So this is it!" I announced as I pushed the heavy doors open. there was a chorus of 'WOW' behind me, I continued to walk inside. "Lupus and I are going to take the bathroom first. so make yourselves comfortable." Lynx let go of me rather unwillingly as I grabbed clothes for Lupus and myself, making our way into my grand master bath. Lupus and I took turns helping each other out of our Kimonos before showering, and sinking into the bath.

"Lucy-nee, do you think you'll be able to fuse with any spirit now?" She asked shyly. I wondered that myself, honestly, I hadn't tried to fuse with my silver keys, so maybe I could only fuse with the Zodiac.

"We will have to try." I splashed some water in her worried face, the sound echoed of the high white marble ceiling. Lupus giggled and splashed back, amplifying the noise. It was fun to share some time with Lupus, just the two of us, I savored the feeling of contentment playing with my little sister.

"I'm getting tired, you ready to get out?" I went to grab a large fluffy towel and threw one in her direction. I dried off quickly and put on the silky blue pajamas. Lupus did the same though her pajamas were purple, and a little big on her, I giggles to see the sleeves hang past her hands. We made our way back into the main room. Loke and Vupli were sitting by the grand fire place talking in a very animated fashion. Lynx had set himself comfortably on the end of my bed, curled up, he had taken his boots and jacket off, and his hair looked rather mussed up. I took Lupus and put her on the bed before I jumped in myself.

I started to jump on the bed like a little kid, laughing like crazy. Lupus joined me we started to smack each other lightly with the pillows, giggling like school girls. I was having so much fun, then all of a sudden I felt my chest sting, I smiled and pushed my finger into my pajama shirt to trace the mark.

'How is your festival going, Luce?' Natsu voice was coated with boredom.

'It was fun, I'm gonna start my training soon, I was actually about to head to bed soon' I sat myself on the bed, leaning into the pillows. 'Is everything ok there?' I closed my eyes, feeling out his thoughts.

'The others were worried, but Gray did what you asked, and you're a giant Popsicle now. Mira is gonna keep the infirmary really cold.' there was a pause. 'you really scared us Luce.' His voice was sad, again I wanted to hug him, but could not.

'I promise I won't do that again, I have Loke and the others to help me learn how to keep the power in check. We are going to channel my anger so I don't lose control again. As soon as I accomplish that I'll be coming home.' Lupus curled up beside me, and I patted her head with my free hand. 'tell everyone I miss them, but I'll be back before you know it.' I couldn't believe two days had already passed, I missed my friends like crazy.

'I already took care of that. Happy and I decided to come home for a while, Gajeel wanted to take the first shift watching you, and I think Team Scarlet has the first shift on town duty. Wendy and the others are staying pretty quiet. I'll go back in a little while to tell them I talked to you again. I love you.' I listened to his rambling, while I probed his thoughts. Poor Mira was a mess, and Gray had worn him self out putting my body in an ice capsule. I could feel how exhausted Natsu was, and Happy seem to be temporarily mute, trembling and crying non-stop.

'Natsu can you give Happy a hug for me, tell him I'll get him a basket of fish when I get home. I'm so sorry I caused so much suffering. Tell Mira that I miss her like crazy, and that she will Love to meet Lupus and the others. You need to get some sleep, I can tell you are running on empty. Natsu, I love you, try to take care of yourself while I'm away.' I could feel him relax a bit, I let out a few tears through my closed lids.

'You need to sleep to. I'll take care of everything here. Don't worry about anything. good night Luce.' His mind was becoming fuzzy. 'Night Natsu' I too allowed my mind to drift into a peaceful slumber, with Lupus snoring softly at my side.

When I opened my eyes again, I made my way to the bathroom and went about taking a shower, and a nice long bath. I found a door that lead to my walk in closet. I wanted to change into normal clothes, but as I looked through the racks I couldn't find anything that looked normal, so I settled for a tea-length golden gown. When I came back out I noticed the others were huddled by the fire place, talking quietly.

"Oi, Lucy make sure you pack enough clothes to last you, we won't be coming back till we are finished your training." Vulpi called over.

I noticed that they all seemed to have changed while I was busy with my morning routine, their travel packs were set on the floor by my door, they seem to just be waiting on me. I trudged back into my closet, and conveniently found a pack, and I started to shove clothing into it. I noticed there was a small table with a vanity and a dresser against the back wall. I had left my tiara in last night, not wanting to lose it, but this was the perfect place to leave it safe. I very gently took it off and opened the top drawer, a collection of weapons shown up at me, and my eyes widened. I set the tiara on the vanity, and picked up the spirit whip, that looked a lot like the one I wield in the mortal world, though it was a bit larger. Beside it I found a set of daggers, and a strap-on pouch. I smirked and wrapped it around my thigh, sliding the daggers in and clipped the pouch closed. I opened the next drawer, and found a gold belt with a whip that was solid gold with intricate flowers carved into the handle. I took a second before opening the third drawer, here I found a folded black suit I smiled to myself, and changed my clothes quickly. The blouse was shimmering blue, and the black skirt had a slit up the side that made access to my daggers easy. The jacket slipped on, and I had to admire how well it fit. I began to pull my hair back into a tight knot on top of my head. I glanced at the vanity mirror as I wrapped the belt around my waist, fastening it securely. I opened the fourth and final drawer and found a pair of blue tinted glasses, a pair of mini black heeled boots and a note.

_'Lucy, I know these aren't your normal clothes and equipment, but I knew you would not be able to bring those with you. Here are some substitutes, they are made out of special material, so they won't be damaged easily. If you like them I can have more made for you, even in different colors if you like. Be careful with your training. When you get back we will sit down to discuss what you need to do next._

_Good Luck, my child._

_~ Your Father Cepheus'_

I smiled at the paper, and pulled on the boots, and placed the glasses over my eyes. When I came back into the room the others stop what they were doing and looked at me amused.

"Now Lucy looks like one of us!" Vulpi was by my side in a flash checking out my equipment. I walked over to the floor length mirror and placed my finger on my mark.

'Natsu you up?' I searched for his thoughts, there was nothing, I released my hand. "Lets head out." I turned to my companions with a smile.

We made out way out of the palace, and into what reminded me of a cable car that took us off the plateau to the main land. As we traveled I noticed something rather odd. "Um, when is the moon always out?" I put my hand on my hip and looked around to see my friends giggling.

"Silly Lucy! The Celestial Realm is like this because the sky was split." Vulpi replied. I responded with an 'oh', and returned to walking.

"So you guys really won't tell me what your powers are?" I was getting rather curious since I figured I would have to fight them at some point during my training.

"I want it to be a surprise!" Lupus exclaimed with a giggle.

"Speaking of which, we need to figure out what makes you angry so we can simulate those situations." Lynx said with a hand to his chin.

"Well that's pretty easy, actually. Lucy gets pissed about EVERY thing." Loke made a wide hand gesture making the others laugh.

"I don't explode from just being angry, it's intense rage. So I think I know my trigger, but I won't talk about it till we get there." I wore a sour expression for a while as we traveled in silence. I traced my hand over my mark, 'Natsu are you up?' I thought impatiently. I could feel the fog lifting from his mind.

'What can't you sleep Luce?' he muttered

'I missed your voice, I just wanted to hear you sorry for waking you.' I felt slightly embarrassed that I was feeling needy while I knew he needed his sleep.

'So time is different there huh.' Natsu commented out of no where.

'Yeah I've been here for almost 3 days already.' I could feel Natsu's confusion. 'and it's only been a couple hours to you, but that's a good thing.' I said my inner voice was filled with joy. 'I can train for as long as I need to and it won't be as long for you guys.' Natsu was catching on now.

'So you mean you could be home in a couple of days then?' His voice was light and filled with hope.

'I think so! In your time it'll probably be like a week, but here it'll be over a year here.(one week is 168 hours in earth land, so it would be 10,080 hours celestial time. Making it a total of 420 days for Lucy) So if I finish my training in two months like I did with Gajeel I'll be home super fast!' Lucy and Natsu laughed, this was the best thing he could have heard. A week max, he could handle that.

'Have fun while your training. I'm gonna head down to check on the guild now.' Natsu broke off the link. Lucy smiled brightly.

"Now I feel better. Come on slow pokes!" She Picked up the pace excited to get to where she needed to be.

**EARTHLAND**

Natsu cut off the link and jumped off the bed, startling Happy who had finally fallen asleep. "Natsu what wrong with you?" Happy rubbed a paw on his eyes trying to brush away the fog in his mind.

"Lucy will be home within the week!" Natsu shouting jumping over and burying his small friend in a giant hug. "Come on! Lets go tell everyone!" Happy perked up right away.

"Aye!" and they set off at a run smiling like idiots as they went, not caring about the numerous people who were staring. Natsu kicked the doors in smiling like a mad man.

"What is your problem today flame brain. It's like you've actually lost your mind." Gray shouted from the bar.

"Yeah, yeah I lost my mind!" Natsu chimed happily strolling over to Mira. The others were watching with concerned expressions. "Lucy says she misses you guys a bunch, and that she will be home before the end of the week." Natsu puffed his chest out proudly, surveying the stunned faces that surrounded him.

"WHAT!" was chorused through the guild.

"It looks like there is a time distortion between the spirit realm and our world." There was a fit of laughter from Gray.

"When did you learn to use big words." he struggled to say through his fit. Natsu ignored Gray and continued.

"SO. Even though we feel like she just left she has really been gone for almost 3 days. I don't think it will take her the whole week to get back. She is estimating a year to be safe." This time Gray fell off his chair and Mira nearly fainted. Natsu just continued to smile like an idiot as he sat down at the bar. "Mira can I get my usual?" He chimed happily. Mira regained her senses, and got out a bottle of Natsu's favorite. "And with the time difference, to me it's like she hasn't stopped talking the whole time, but to her it's been hours and hours between each conversation. This thing is really cool." Natsu pointed at the mark on his chest proudly.

"Are you serious? That really is so cool!" Levy came to sit next to him. Natsu scrunched up his face, trying to sort though her jumbled thoughts.

"She is on her way to the training ground now that the festival is over. Her thoughts are kind of mixed up, but I like the people she is with, except that Vulpi guy, he hits on her to much, more than Loke does." Natsu frowned.

"Tell us about them Natsu!" Laxus patted his back to hard, to emphasis that it was a demand and not a request.

"Ok, well there is Loke, and you guys know him already. The Vulpi guy is some sort of Fox spirit, he has a tail and ears, Lucy thinks he grins like me. I don't really see why. Then there is a little guy who also has ears, his name is Lynx, Lucy really likes him, and he hangs on her like a little kid, it's kind of cute. Lucy really likes the little girl in the group, her name is Lupus, she is a wolf spirit, and her tail and ears are black. Lucy thinks of her as a little sister now, and they haven't been apart since Lucy got there. Mira she say's you'll really like them." Natsu took a breath and sorted through the thought he had gathered from their last conversation. "Lucy is irritated that they won't tell her what their powers are, but they will probably fight sooner or later. I think Lucy might try to learn to do fusion with the none Zodiac Spirits. That would be so cool." Levy beamed brightly with the new information. "She also has a substitute outfit." Natsu laughed for a minute. "She is in a suit!" Natsu laughed at the image for a minute, then settled down. "It actually looks good on her though." Natsu focused on his liquor for a little while.

"So Lu-chan is doing well then, I'm relieved." Levy let out a breath and smiled brightly.

"Lucy has already mastered the none Zodiac Fusion." Wendy said softly as she came up to me. "That's how I was able to save her, she fused with me." Tears came to the small girls eyes. "She has been in so much pain, and she wouldn't say anything!" Wendy's body trembled with tears. "Just blocking our thoughts has been putting a massive strain on her body, especially when Gray is near by. I'll admit that she got a lot better after she disapreared, but the pain was still so intense. It was literally ripping her apart from the inside." Wendy's sobbing was beginning to make her knees unstable. The group around her looked at her wide eyed, in confusion.

"When she fused, I got all of her memories, all of her pain, all of her healing powers. she has been using them non stop to prevent anyone from worrying. It didn't make sense, but now it does. Her broken ribs, the cut and scraps, the bruising. Her body is so easily broken when she uses her magic like this." Wendy collapsed on the floor and the other Dragon Slayers were by her side in an instant.

"Wendy, you know why she needs to go through this." Natsu said softly, he was all to aware of what Wendy was talking about.

"My cousin is a hell of a lot stronger than you think, and by the time she gets back, she'll probably be able to kick everyone's ass one handed." Laxus gave a proud smirk.

"Her magic, while she is in the spiritual world, doesn't affect her body, you don't need to worry about it draining her life force. I thought the same at first, but trust me, that isn't even a fraction of her power, she is just exhausted because her body isn't used to using all of it." Natsu comforted.

"Yea the Dragon Link and Lucy's power gives Natsu a special ability, he can tell how much power she is using, and how much she has left, and the vice versa." Levy chimed in with a smile.

"Natsu you felt it too then, the rage." Wendy looked up with wide eyes, trembling. Natsu nodded, with a frown.

"She can't go see Igneel until she works through that. It's the biggest reason she decided to leave right away. She was afraid of losing control again, and she refused to see you all suffer, or get hurt. But, it's for the best. She needs Spirits to teach her to control the power of a Spirit right. Just like we learned from the Dragons." Wendy threw her arms around Natsu's neck, and the other followed suit, making a dragon family group hug.

"I just can't imagine living with pain and suffering like that." Wendy squeaked.

"You need to accept the pain, embrace it, it will make you stronger. Don't let the hurt in your past be a burden, use it as fuel instead, to gain the strength to prevent such mass chaos from ever happening again. That is what Lucy believes." Gray came to sit near the crying girl with a soft smile. "Lucy is the kind of person who would bare the weight of our sins to make tomorrow a better day. All we can do is support her, and try our best to lessen the pain." Natsu patted Gray on the back, with a proud smile.

"I'm glad she finally got through to you." He whispered. Gray just nodded and made his way back to the bar. "Oh Happy, I almost forgot Lucy promised you a big basket of fish when she gets back, and she said to give you a big hug. She was really sorry for scaring you." Happy gave a weak smile and fly down to hug the still crying Wendy.

"She has such a heavy burden on her, how can she be so calm when she knows what she might lose." Wendy said sadly.

"She knows that we are here to watch her back." Gajeel said with fierce pride.

"She has a family she can depend on now, and she trust that with all of us fighting together as one we can defeat any foe!" Levy chimed in.

"Indeed, my Granddaughter is exceptional. When she returns, we will bestow the fairy magics to her, right Laxus. She did beat you fair and square." Makarov chuckled from his seat on the bar.

"Yea Gramps, I didn't stand a chance against her at twenty percent power. I would have still given up my claim even if she refused." Laxus hung his head.

"So you were serious about that? I thought you guys were joking around." Natsu turned his head to look at Makarov, utterly shocked.

"Very serious. There is no one who rallies the guild like she does. There is no one who loves it more than she does. Fairytail has been her home since her birth whether she remembers or not, she was born to hold a position of power! She is an excpetionally powerful mage, I dare say she has already surpassed me as well as Laxus. Once she comes home from training, the power that she will be able to tap into will be off the charts, she may actually be more powerful then all the members of the council put together. We are lucky to have such an amazing woman take over for this old grandpa." He said those words with deep affection, his eyes glowing with bright tears. "I am proud of who she has become. She is one of the best things I have ever done in my life. And I hope that one day she will forgive me for allowing her to get cut out of my life, but someone needed to gather the others." He shook his head sadly. "And Laxus will stick around now that his precious cousin is back to herself." Makarov grinned at Laxus who smirked back.

"I would have been able to stick around if some one wasn't so damn dense!" Laxus punched Natsu in the side.

"Hey, I resent that!" Natsu growled. "But, I was pretty dense for a while. I think it has to do with the other seal Lucy was talking about. I was thinking." There was a gasp from the crowd. "What? Its not like I never do that. geeze. Anyway, I was going over it, and I noticed that the more time I spent with Lucy the easier it was to upgrade my own powers, like she was breaking my seal slowly." There was a murmur.

"So Igneel did seal you as well." Makarov sighed. "It's no wonder Layla's body wouldn't hold out. You're seal must be just as strong as all thirteen of Lucy's. She must know that, which is another reason she was in a hurry to train, she will need to be at full strength when your seal gets broken. Yes, yes it make sense." Makarov mused to himself.

"I'm lost again." Natsu rubbed his head, trying to sort out what Makarov meant to say.

"The seal on your powers is just as strong as the one on Lucy's because you are just as powerful as she is. Half breeds are on a whole different level from normal Mages. Were you there when the last seal broke?" Natsu and the others who had been in the clearing nodded. "So you saw what braking the final seal did to her?" Natsu was lost again.

"It was tearing her apart, the force was enough to break a normal persons body in half." Wendy said timidly. "Then she proceeded to heal Jellal. I could never have imagined that she could possibly have that kind of healing magic." Wendy seemed to get her bearing finally.

"She was forceful when she told me to get away, it was almost like she was afraid I would get caught up in the wind tunnel." Gray said tapping his fingers against the bar.

"She spent the time that she was waiting for everyone to come back healing her internal injuries, which is why the explosion did so much damage to her. She contained it in the spirit box, but it would have done the same damage to her either way. If she hadn't have fused with me when she did her magic would have eaten away the rest of her vessel. When we fused she told me to heal her fast or the damage would increase. She allowed her Magic to flow though me to speed up the healing, because she was already weakened from the seal, Jellal and the massive spirit box. I was able to see everything. EVERYTHING. Lucy, she will have to do this for you too Natsu, but when your seal is broken it will be the same as breaking the thirteen layers of her seal at once. She will try to use fusion to heal you." The other looked at Wendy with wide eyes. "If Lucy can't get her anger under control and loses focus you will both die."

**Celestial Realm**

"Ok so we know that your most painful memories are you source of anger. Now you need to learn to suppress the anger before it takes over you." Vulpi shouted as he dodged a blast from my latest explosion. "You are getting better at this though" He crouched low to the ground.

"I will use the pain as a trigger. I will learn to tap into it when I need it and keep it under control when I don't need to use it." I shouted, it was becoming my mantra. Vulpi shot a fire ball in my direction. I put up a spirit box, effectively pushing back the flames of his attack. Lynx came up from behind, his iron claws biting into the skin of my calf. "Shit" I screamed unlatching Spirit 2 and lashing it out at the smaller boy. Loke side stepped with a fully charged Regulus aimed for my mid section, and Lupus let out a fierce black beam aimed in the same direction, I kicked off the ground, throwing myself to face them. "Astrum pulvis ingrum!" I pointed the attack to spread across all four targets, I released the built up power and watched as gold bulbs of light surrounded me. I noticed the others were frozen in their tracks as more and more appeared. I rained them down on my opponents, and time seemed to start again. My attack made every mark.

"That was amazing!" Lupus chimed happily.

"Only a two days out here and you already have time stop mastered and you shot a super powerful Star dust machine gun at four opponents at once. Your combos are becoming more impressive by the day!" Vulpi winced grabbing his slightly injured looking shoulder.

"Told you she was great!" Loke smiled brightly, obviously proud on me. "Have you gotten angry since the second match Lucy?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, but I feel like I have a better hold on it, lets take a break." I slumped in an undignified manner, falling to the ground. "I think I have a hold of this now." I smiled at my companions. "I wanna try none Zodiac fusion after we rest up a bit!" my mood was brighter than it had been in weeks, I was really getting a hold of these new powers, and without having to heal myself, it was so easy to use all the Magic that had been lost for so long. I was beginning to understand, it all.

"You are doing remarkably well!" Vulpi crouched down next me with a goofy grin, and a thumbs up. I grinned just as wide and allowed myself to fall back, looking at the sky.

"I'll be home sooner than I thought."

**Next time, Lucy's spirit fusion, and complicated emotions. Maybe a little Erza action . oh yes I do believe I want so of that. Poor Loke! T.T Everyone picks on you cause you don't have ears.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**  
><strong>Sorry this chapter has taken me so long, my kids and I got super sick with the flu and I haven't really been able to do much of anything other than clean up after my poor babies. Then my husband came down with it too, and well, my time has been spent running around taking care of sick people.<strong>

**At least I'm a stay at home, so it really wasn't an imposition to me. Alas it took me almost a week because of it though. I have finally finished editing chapter 8 though, and let me tell you, it was difficult. I will apologize if the time difference confuses any of you, there is no easy way to go about writing that part, but it will end soon, PROMISE! I do hope you enjoy this action packed chapter!**

**~Chrys Stone**

Chapter 8: Spirit Fusion 

"Concentrate!" Loke yelled fists glowing brightly as they struck my stomach. I staggered backward, skidding to a stop, narrowly avoiding a line of blazing fire balls from Vulpi. I was struggling to keep my focus in this battle, my nerves were frayed from nervousness. I was trying so hard to manage the pressure of the fusion attack, I didn't expect it to be this hard to control. I struggled as I dodged a blow aimed from above by Lynx. I positioned myself to charge my next attack, aiming for Loke's mid section, I cleared my mind allowing the energy to flow to my finger tips. I could feel the dark orb pulsate under the pressure of my palms, almost ready for release.

All of the sudden thoughts that weren't my own started traveling through my head. My focus faltered, allowing the orb to back fire, sending me off course. I was not sure why, but Natsu's visual memories were flashing before my eyes. Wendy was in tears, screaming about the fusion she had been a part of. I watched the girl dissolve into a fit of hysterical sobbing. I stumbled as my eyes watered, from a mixture of pain from the explosion and of seeing one of my dear friends in so much emotional strain. I watched as Wendy dropped to her knees sobbing, hands coming up to cover her weeping face from view.

"I'm sorry Wendy." I gasped, with painful breaths, as I saw a crowd of guild members hug her tightly. "I'm so sorry." My hands came automatically to my face, ready to wipe away the tears, this was an opening I should not have left, Vulpi slipped in under my guard and landed a solid kick to my ribs. I hit the ground with a sickening crack, I could feel the fusion was now slipping from my lack of concentration, my body was racked with pain as it started returning to normal.

"What happened?" Lynx said breathlessly. Lupus and I finished separating, and I rolled over to prop myself up on my knees, clutching my ribs to help catch my breath.

"I was flooded with his thoughts, I couldn't block them out." I could feel the despair rising from Natsu as he listened to the little blue haired girl explain my pain to everyone. She knew what I was putting on the line, but she wasn't aware of all the details, because I didn't know them all myself. She was explaining it to them, to the people I did not want to know, it was everything I worked so hard to hide. She was revealing my secrets, and I wasn't even there to calm their fears. I was stunned, completely shocked that she would do this.

"What's going on?" Vulpi sat on the ground next to me, nudging me in the side, but I ignored him. I watched the scene before my eyes, as if I were there but completely unable to speak, my focus wandered from person to person as they spoke to Wendy.

"I don't understand, but suddenly her mind was filled with a movie reel sort of thing. There were people yelling and crying, and some girl was talking about Lucy's fusion." Lupus was on the ground next to me, panting heavily trying to explain what I could not.

I was so absorbed in what I was seeing through Natsu's eyes that I didn't care to listen to my new companions. My guild mates were trying to comfort Wendy, everyone was saying such sweet things, they were so confident that I could make this work. Tears filled my eyes again as I listened to the fierce pride of my family. Natsu himself was torn between pride and worry, as his mind brought up memories of what he knew, the conversations we had, and the memories he had gotten from our many silent conversations. I was amazed by what I was hearing, they knew everything, but they were still so damn confident. I wiped my tear streaked face with my sleeve, feeling my own mixture of emotions.

**Earth land - Natsu pov **

"She will try to use fusion to heal you." The other looked at Wendy with wide eyes. "If Lucy can't get her anger under control and loses focus you will both die." She set her most serious face on, as she stared into my eyes. The hall turned silent as they stared me down. I knew something like this would happen eventually, though I wished that Lucy would be here to confront it with me.

"I know." I breathed trying to stay soft enough that only the dragon slayers could here. Everyone in earshot turned their heads to look in my direction. "I've known for a few days that going to the Dragon's lair is going to be very dangerous for her, for the both of us." I looked at the floor, not truly wanting to admit that this was reality.

"What do you mean?" Levy's voice shook as she asked her question. "Natsu, what will happen to Lu-chan?" I could feel the desperation in her meek voice.

"Lucy will explain it to you when she gets back, I'm sure that's the way she wants it. Plus I'm not good at this you know that." The others looked at me, eyes begging for more information, I put my hand to my face, sighing deeply. "I don't want her getting angry at me so you will have to wait for the major details. Besides it's impossible to know for sure what is going to happen, we just have to trust that she will find the answers she needs." I took a deep breath, trying to settle my own worries. I couldn't tell them how I had spent the past week practically begging her not to go, not to risk learning more, to stay with me like we were. I couldn't tell them what Lucy though might happen to her if we failed, what would happen to everyone. I felt a familiar sting on my chest and couldn't hide my smile. The group around me shot me odd glances.

'NATSU! Tell Wendy that she is in trouble!' Lucy sounded out of breath, and strained. I lost my balance from the shock of her demand inside of my head. I took a few deep breaths, righting myself again before speaking.

"Um, Wendy, Lucy says you are in trouble." I looked over, my smile fading as sharp pain filled my head. I was greeted with wide eyed wonder from the littlest dragon slayer.

'I saw everything! Why the hell did she have to tell everyone, I didn't say anything for a reason!' Lucy's inner voice was shrill, and I winced at the anger that was building behind the words.

"She didn't wanted you to tell everyone. She is actually really angry." I said breathlessly, Lucy's feelings were over whelming, her anger bit into me like little knives, she was also feeling a mixture of fear and worry.

'Something must have happened to open the link on my side, I got totally distracted, and taken out by a fricking kick to the ribs, I should've been able to dodge but you guys we in my HEAD! Why can't I train in peace? You all should stop worrying about me I can handle this! Tell Wendy she needs to work on getting herself stronger instead of crying about me!' I winced again, as Lucy's tirade washed over me with fresh spirals of anger.

"For some reason, she was able to hear this whole conversation, and she is pissed. We distracted her from her training, and she got hurt. She says that we need to stop worrying about her, that she can handle herself. Wendy she says you need to get stronger instead of crying over something you can't control. Damn she is really mad, it frickin hurts." I put my hand to my head, nursing the throbbing that accompanied Lucy's tirade. Suddenly the pain receded, and a wave of pride and affection washed over me in it's place.

'I'm happy that you guys feel so strongly about me though, I'm working really hard to master this! Can you tell Wendy that there is a difference between Spirit fusions, and that what I did with her was a Dragon fusion. I think we can call that Sky goddess fusion cause she is the Sky maiden and I'm the goddess, I think it's suiting.' I could feel her smirking, I agreed that it was kind of a cool name.

"Wendy, she said that what happened when she fused with you was different from fusing with her celestial spirits. She said it was a Dragon Fusion, since you are the Sky Dragon Slayer she is gonna call it Sky Goddess Fusion." Wendy gave me a small smile, and I looked around for a minute at the confused faces. "I kind of feel like I'm some sort of translating device right now." I rubbed the back of my neck with a laugh. Every one was looking at me rather oddly still, like I really had lost my mind. I settled back on the floor and rummaged through Lucy's thoughts, catching my self up on her training.

"Vulpi uses fire, that's awesome! He looks pretty strong, though he really needs to stop being a pervert." I said out loud as I watched the interactions in her memories, "WOW! Lupus has that much attack strength? That looks like one of Mira's attacks from Satan Soul!" I shuffled through truly amazed that my Lucy was not only keeping up but effectively winning matches against fairly scary opponents. I was lost in replaying the fights she had endured over the progress of her training. I could tell that she was getting a tight reign on her anger, and she was forcefully using it to her advantage. "Lynx uses metal claws, Lucy is that kind of like Gajeel's magic?"

'It's only his hands and feet that transform into the claws, but I suppose it is similar. I'll have to take your word for it on Lupus' power, but I'll agree that she has some amazing attacks. Oh, Vulpi's fire is really amazing too, its almost as hot as yours, and he is just playful don't pay him any mind.' She was a lot calmer now, going through the details of her comrades with pride and amusement in her tone, she started pulling up memories for me to watch through.

I smiled at how well she was doing. "That attack will come in handy! Oh man that would make a killer move if you were to use Lupus and Lynx together." I watched the memories of the fight we had interrupted, and was slightly worried by what was going on. "Why are you having so much trouble concentrating during your last fusion? Is it hard to merge with Lupus?" I knew my guild mates were still confused, because I was conversing with Lucy aloud, but I was so excited that I didn't really care.

"He really has lost it." Gray muttered from the bar, taking a full mug from Mira.

'Tell Gray to shut his mouth, I can still hear him.' I looked over to Gray with a playful smirk.

"Oi Gray, Lucy say shut it, she can still hear you." I noted that he huffed and turned back to a mug on the counter, though I could tell he was still listening intently.

'Well, I guess I'm having trouble because I'm nervous. Her powers are on a level that I'm scared of sometimes, but you're right fusion with these guys will really come in handy when it comes down to a hard fight. They are all on a level that makes Loke look like a weakling. It's funny to watch him get teased' She laughed.

"Loke looks weak next to them, seriously?" I was rather amused at the thought. "But he is the leader of the Zodiac, isn't that supposed to make him incredibly strong?" She laughed, again.

'The Zodiac are the key bearers, so they are the strongest of the contactable spirits, but these guys aren't contactable, I am the only one who is able to call them.' I felt her swell with pride again.

"So does that mean they've never been called over here to fight?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. 'Never. No one has enough magical power to support a gate for them, let alone fight with them. I can't believe there are so many Spirits that hold this type of power, it is really amazing.'

"That is awesome!" I was ecstatic, she was so close to completing her training already. I needed to start working on getting the others ready myself. "You should get back to your training now, and you shouldn't be so nervous. Lucy, you are strong enough to do anything you set your mind to. I know you can handle it. You almost have it mastered already, just keep your calm and it'll be easy." I smiled brightly at her slightly embarrassed thoughts. "I don't want to distract you more than I need to, so that you can come home soon, tell Loke I say he is doing a great job, and to keep that guy Vulpi in check or I'll kick both of their asses." I abruptly released the link before she had a chance to say anything back. I focused my mind on closing off any transfers, hoping I could close the open channel so I didn't distract her again. Turning back to my friends I realized they were giving me that strange stare once again, so I just smirked back.

"I told you that the link lets us talk to each other." I shrugged. I got up and walked over to Wendy pulling her to her feet. "See Lucy doesn't want you to worry, there are really powerful spirits who are training her to keep in control. She is working on this really hard, we need to take her example and work just as hard." I gave her my brightest smile. "Lets try not to piss her off again, please. Her yelling at me really hurts." I turned to the bar to see Mira's pale face, her hands were hovering over her open mouth.

"Lucy is going to have an attack that is like the power of my Satan Soul?" Mira asked softly.

"She is working on it yeah, it looks like a black energy ball that she can shot from her hands. She is mastering Lynx's as well, he gives her iron claws stronger than Gajeel's. Vulpi gives her fire as hot as mine. She says there are other spirits that are at that level as well. She didn't tell me that much, but I tried to get what I could from her training. She really doesn't know much about the other spirits right now." I took a breath and yawned. "I'm going to try to keep from using the link till she contacts me again, she already has most her training finished." I got up and walked over to where the bar to sit next to Gray. "She has Astrum Pulvis Ingrum, already completed, as well as something called time stop." I grinned at the confused faces that surrounded me.

"What is Astrum Pulvis Ingrum?" Levy came to take the seat next to me.

"It's the star dust machine gun." Makarov explained. "She condenses an explosion then separates it into dozens of spheres, and sends them at the enemy at high speed. She has finally perfected it then?" He smirked.

"Yeah, it took her a while, but she figured out that if she uses the time stop to halt the explosion while she condensed it into the spheres she could get more stability. She was able to take out all four of them with it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"She was working on that before her memories got sealed, she zapped me a few good times when she screwed up." Laxus added from his place against the wall. "It packs a nasty punch, and with seeing how intense that explosion she contained earlier was, I'd hate to see what kind of damage it would do condensed and shot at high speed." He smirked, in a rather evil manner.

"Like I said she took out all four opponents in one strike with it." I looked over at him, and he just shrugged.

"So you're saying Lucy can put down enemies that are as strong as Mira, Gajeel, Loke and you, all at once?" Gray asked calmly.

"I'm saying she could take down Gramps, Laxus, Mira, me and Erza at the same time if she wanted to." I smirked. "And that is without using her fusion. And there are more spirits like that, so just imagine the different type of attacks and defenses she will be capable of!"

** Celestial Realm - Lucy pov **

I rolled out of the way as Lynx brought an iron claw slashing towards my mid thigh, twisting to grab a dagger from my pouch. I focus energy around the blade, setting it ablaze before aiming at my incoming target. A grunt left Loke as my weapon hit him in the left shoulder, burning away a good portion of his jacket. I pushed myself off the ground avoiding another slash from Lynx. I unhitched my golden whip kicking off the ground, avoiding a black beam, which hit Lynx in my stead. I lit with whip ablaze and aimed for Lupus effectively knocking her feet out from under her. I landed with one hand on the ground, panting heavily.

"You've got the hang of it now!" Lupus called as she got up, dusting off her deep blue dress.

"Is there anything else we can teach you Lucy?" Lynx asked as he winced. Lupus's attack seemed to have grazed his rib cage, making talking uncomfortable.

"I feel like I am ready to head back, there are a few spirits I wanted to talk to." I smiled brightly at my companions. I released the fusion with Vulpi, and offered him a thankful smile. "That was fun." He patted me on the head before turning to the others. With a nod we gathered our belongings and set out towards the palace.

The trip was long, and tiring, but I didn't pay much mind as I searched my memories for details of all the spells and abilities I was now able to use. I wondered if a Spirit box could contain Zeref for a while, and decided that it was to easy to actually work. I needed to come up with a plan, because we would have to fight the dark dragon as well. There had to be some kind of high level skill that could give me the upper hand.

We entered the palace gates and a wave of relief washed over me. I would get to sleep in a bed for the first time in a month. Training was hard, but I felt so much stronger so I wouldn't dare complain. We made our way to the hall that I had first been taken, at the head of the hall I saw my father with a smile plastered to his face. "Welcome back." He said gently. I couldn't help but smile and run over. "How was your training?" I seated myself in the chair, and regaled him with the details of the various training exercises we went through and all the amazing combination attacks I was able to cook up.

"Well it sounds like you have everything under control. So Lucy there is one more thing you need to do before you leave." I gave him a curious stare, asking silently what he meant. "You must officially take your title, in order for your key to be active." I guess this made sense in a way. I nodded, urging him to continue. "We will have your coronation in a week, spend the time wisely." I smiled brightly wrapping my arms around his neck. "There is a Library in this palace, that holds all the information on the Celestial Realm and all of the Spirits who reside here, I think it may be useful." He winked at Loke who coughed, seemingly masking a laugh.

"Thank you so much! Loke lets go!" I jumped up and grabbed Loke by the collar dragging him closely behind, my other companions didn't bother hiding their laughter at the sight. After a while Loke gave up resisting allowing me to pull him toward yet another massive set of double doors.

As I entered the room, my mouth dropped to the floor, I had never seen so many books in my whole life. I abruptly dropped my hold on Loke, which was fallowed by a thump and a low moan. I made my way over, reaching out to stroke the leather bound volumes fondly.

"This is gonna take a while." I whispered surveying the heavy volume I had taken off the shelf.

**A/N:: I'm sorry if the theme seems a little repetitive, but it'll get better after the next chapter, promise! Lucy is coming up with a plan, while the others are training to get stronger!**

**Coronations always come with a ball right? *happy dance* Oh yes, dancing and laughing and some bubbly drinks! Pretty gowns and more new friends will be coming.**

**Oh and of course we are gonna have more fighting. After all this second installment is all about the struggle to get stronger. You will get to see Erza and Jellal as well as Gray and oh wait... I don't wanna give that away yet. .  
>ANY WAY... there may be another wedding coming up, isn't it exciting?<strong>

**So who love the fact that Vulpi is a sauve Natsu with blonde hair? Loke is still getting picked on too, ^_~ one of these days he's gonna get his revenge on that stupid Fox, mawhahaha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**To my faithful followers, I would like to thank you for continuing to give me AMAZING feedback!**

**Footster26: I promise your gonna flip when you see what happens. The key activation is very important! hehehe and I've been working hard on making it worth the setup chapters that we have been through.**

**ShiningStellar: If I tell you now, that wouldn't be any fun right? ^_~ And the ball is in this chapter so you need to read it to find out who Lucy 'gets' to dance with. As for the Barbie stories, I don't really know. But those are usually based on other fairy tales that have princesses, and there is a ball in almost every one, right? But Lucy already has her Prince so it's a little different.**

**EvelinChan: I hope you're still reading, I haven't seen a review from you in a while... *Pout***

**To the rest of you who read but don't review, or who comment with names that I can't respond to, THANK YOU! We are already starting chapter 9 and we are quickly coming to the story's climax, you guys are awesome, and I will do my best to keep the content at the level you all have come to expect!**

**So, on another note I have added lyrics to this chapter during the Ball, I have given you a list with the names of the songs and the artist who preforms them. For some they don't really have a musician attached, you can just search them on youtube. Just be careful not to use the 'rock' versions. I intended it to be traditional. I will recommend playing any two of these songs, as they are the music in my head as I'm writing the characters dance, or should I say this is the play list running on Loop while I am writing this chapter? Any who it is just a suggestion, hence why I decided to include the Lyrics to some of the songs. THEY ARE NOT MY SONGS! I don't own any lyrics that I will be using.**

**'The River flows in you' it is a cover on the violin and harp by Lindsey Stirling of Yiruma's original. Imagine the violing harp and Piano playing together in harmony. And before anyone says anything I KNOW this song was in Twilight, but it is an absolutely beautiful piece in it's original form.**

**'If I could see you again' -Yiruma**

**'Greensleeves' Vaughan Williams**

**The next set are by Celtic Woman. With the anime using the type of music they do, I find Celtic music to be fitting for my fic.**

** 'may it be'**  
><strong>'the voice'<strong>  
><strong>'The Sky and The Dawn and the Sun"<strong>  
><strong>'When you Believe'<strong>

**'King of the Fairies' by Arany Zoltan**

**'Celtic jig'**

**'Irish Drinking Song'**

**'To the fairies They draw Near' by Loreena McKennitt**

**Like I was saying, go ahead and pick 2 or three that should get you through the ball, I will do my best to clarify anything you didn't understand in this chapter, so don't be afraid to ask!**

**~Chrys Stone**

Chapter 9: Celestial beings

"Wendy, this is important! Focus your mind on the target." Gajeel barked forcefully as he observed the smaller dragon slayer struggle to hit her intended wooden target. Wendy rolled and aimed for the moving target once again, still missing by an arms length. Wendy had insisted on being put through the same training as Lucy, and Gajeel was at present humoring her request. Though we all knew that she was not suited for battle, Wendy was more of a support mage than an offensive front line magic user, Gajeel told himself that this was more for her to learn to protect herself better than to put her out into a real dangerous situation. After all with Lucy, Laxus, Natsu and himself there should be no need for Wendy or Levy to get their hands dirty. Secretly he wished he could lock the two inside the guild when the time came, but he resigned himself to the fact that Lucy would kick his sorry ass if he even tried.

"Gajeel, I want to do this the way Lucy-nee did, don't go so easy on me!" The little girl demanded forcefully. She stomped her foot on the ground, staring past the wooden mannequins, at the menacing figure who had his back against a tree. Gajeel heaved a silent sigh, why was he always stuck with such stubborn brats?

"The brat did this too, you know." Gajeel replied snidely before popping a piece of metal into his mouth. "It's part of the basic training, you need to learn this before you are allowed to move on! Now stop your damn complaining!" Gajeel motioned for Wendy to continue. The small girl huffed indignantly before returning to attacking the mannequins with her bare fists and legs.

Erza smiled from the spot deemed 'Lucy's boulder' where she was perched herself, to observe Wendy's training. The small girl continued to struggle giving it all her most ernest efforts. Erza was amazed, at the sight, little Wendy was acting semi fierce, and rather impatient lately, but she did not hesitate to beg for help from her senior dragon slayer 'brothers'. Oh how Erza marveled at the things Lucy had already done to change the hearts of all these people, it purely and truly astounded her. Wendy was sweating with effort, working her hardest to fight without using any magic, she was pushing her small frame to its limits. As Erza had heard from her guild mates that Lucy had directly told the young dragon slayer that this was what she wished. Thus the girl had immediately sought out to train herself, begging Gajeel for his help. She stood tall and proud when his answer came, Gajeel to everyone's surprise had ruffled her hair and told her to meet him in the clearing. This was steadily proving recently that his facade had been shattered leaving a well tempered and even helpful Gajeel in place of the formerly feared man. Lucy would be proud of this sight, yes very proud. Erza's smile widened as Wendy's first round house kick connected with the wooden dolls.

"I connected a hit! Can we move on now?" Wendy said breathlessly, yet still chipper from her accomplishment.

"If that is really what you want than you can run laps now!" Gajeel pointed to the worn path where Lucy had spent two month wearing down the vegetation with her intense training. "If you can, accomplish two laps by sun down than I might start to take you seriously." Wendy set a serious expression on her face and jogged off. Gajeel smirked at the back of the little girl as she forced herself to her max speed.

"Are you going to work her half to death as well?" Erza raised an eyebrow coolly as Gajeel came to sit beside her rock, an arm full of scraps to snack on, joining the party. He heaved a throaty laugh that was very unusual coming from from his dark and brooding persona.

"That pip squeak wants to get stronger, she is the one who asked for my help. I'm only doing this to please her." Gajeel shrugged his shoulder in a lazy manner as he folded his arms across his chest, allowing his scraps to sit next to him, gleaming in the mid day sun.

"Is this really how you trained Lucy?" Erza kept her tone calm and even. She couldn't imagine delicate Lucy doing this for two months straight.

"That brat didn't need me to train her." Gajeel shifted slightly, closing his eyes, a smirk playing across his face. Erza raised an eyebrow in response, wanting more of an explanation, after a few minutes he continued on. "She just needed someone around to tell her what to do next, to set a goal for her. She pushed herself harder than I ever asked her to. Damn brat would barely sleep, and often ate while running her laps so she didn't need to stop." Gajeel sighed. "Like I said to flame head, she took my four years of training and completed it in two months. That brat is a real monster." Erza detected a shutter that Gajeel tried desperately to hide. Deep down Erza felt that itching to test out Lucy's new talents for herself. "She is an impressive little brat though. I'm glad I was able to couch her through her unease" He smirked slightly, rather proud that she had long surpassed her tutor.

"True, she never ceases to surprise me. I can't wait to see how she has improved. Just imagine how much stronger she will become from this new set of training. Natsu tells me it is more intense than what she endured with you here." Erza's face lit up with a bright smile. "She should be home any day now, I can't wait to challenge her." Gajeel coughed, masking the fact that he wanted to fall over laugh at the notion. He seriously doubted even Erza the Titaina held a chance against 'little' Lucy any more.

The soft crunch of twigs alerted the duo to another presence entering the clearing, Erza put her hand slowly to hover over the hilt of her sword while remaining completely still. Gajeel's shoulder's tensed as he felt the presence of strong magic approaching quickly, yet evenly. He prepared himself mental just in case a fight broke out.

"Lucy is really quite amazing." Came the soft masculine voice. The man proceeded to make his way to Erza's side as he came into full view out of the tree line. "You can literally feel the power radiate off of her." Jellal came to stand on the opposite side of the boulder, a small smile gracing his features. "And I am sure that she has just about mastered how to wield it properly now." Jellal place a hand on Erza's shoulder, and gave her a genuine smile that warmed her heart. "I myself would be more than happy to test her when she gets back."

"She has become our fearless leader." Erza relaxed under the pressure of his gentle hold, allowing a smile of her own to spread across her tired features. "I have no doubt that she will not return until she has it completely under control." Erza stated softly. Gajeel coughed loudly, excusing himself from the 'tense' atmosphere. He scurried quickly out of ear shot, somethings he just didn't need to be a part of, even if he was getting used to these crazy fairies, and this was one of them.

"She is as kind as you are, my dear." Jellal bent and place a soft kiss on Erza's cheek. "I hope that what was discussed at the guild doesn't come to pass. It would be to sad if such a person were to die." Erza took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing a bright shade of rose.

"She will do this task without fail. Lucy has been able to accomplish so much thus far. I can't imagine something like breaking a seal taking her and Natsu down." Erza smiled shyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And I will protect her, she has brought joy to everyone I love, and I will repay her kindness with my life I need be."

**Natsu's POV**

"So Team Trimen is out on duty now?" Mira asked leaning over the bar with a mug of Fire Whiskey. I nodded, accepting the drink from her hands. "That's good, have you heard anything from Lucy today?" Mira looked at me tilting her head on her hands, excitement filling her bright blue eyes. I took a long sip, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Nope not since I cut the link. I wanted her to focus so I blocked my end as a way to keep from distracting her. I'll drop my guard soon though, but things are getting crazy around here and I really can't stand it when she is angry. SO, I've been putting it off." Mira flashed me a slightly worried smile. "She was so close to perfecting the fusion when we talked though, so I have no doubt that she will be home soon. At least I hope so, it's bugging me that she's been gone this long. I can't stand seeing her as a Popsicle any more." I muttered the last bit to myself. I knew it was wrong, but I could barely bring myself to enter the infirmary, the sight of her lifeless body in cased in ice was just to painful. The first time, I was so upset I heated the room by accident, from that point on I decided it was best to only peek in to make sure she was stable. After all I got to speak with her and that was plenty to keep my fears at bay.

"Do you think she is at least enjoying her training?" Levy asked with a sigh as she slide into the seat beside me.

"She misses home a lot, but she is surrounded by good people, they make her laugh and smile. So yeah she seems happy enough." I put my hand on Levy's head with a small smile. "The training is tough though, way more intense than anything we could have cooked up for her." I spun the mug idly in my hand, trying to decide when I should drop the mental block, I really missed her voice, but had it been long enough yet?

"Natsu, will you tell me the truth about something?" I didn't like the implications of her question, slowly I turned to her. The determined look on her face shocked me a little, I knew it was going to be difficult to answer now, yet I nodded just the same. "If we fail, and we can't beat them, what will happen?" 'Oh Levy the one question I hoped you wouldn't ask me.' I hung my head, staring into my mug as I took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts before trying to answer. I must have stayed quiet for longer than Mira's liking because she reached out and patted my hand encouragingly. I sighed, this was hard to say out loud, even in my head it was hard.

"If we fail, the world will be over run by a never ending war. The first targets will be the mages guilds and the council not even dark guilds will be safe in the end." I paused taking a slow breath. "If we can't stop the Black Dragon this time, there won't be another chance, ever, there will be nothing left. Everyone we know and love will die." I answered slowly, my voice shaking as I refused to look up from my cup. "Lucy and I need to united the two kingdoms so we can both make full use of our powers. I'm not sure what that means, really. But that is how Lucy keeps putting it." I could feel my eyes glaze over, my throat tightening as I finished. "Lucy and I may have to sacrifice ourselves to save everyone." I could feel the salty liquid escape my eyes once more, but paid it no mind. I just wanted to have my Lucy back close to me now, nothing else mattered. Levy put her hand on my shoulder, as Mira put her's on my hands. I looked up to see their kind and understanding faces, each offering a smile that gave me hope.

"We would never let it get to that." Mira said softly.

"Lu-chan wouldn't leave us now, she still has so much she wants to do right? And you too, now that you'll get to see Igneel, you will have to set a new goal." Levy smiled brightly, squeezing my shoulder comfortingly.

"Plus, I'll be going with you." I turned to see Laxus who placed his hand on my other shoulder. "You didn't think I would let Lucy out of my sight now that she is finally back to normal, did you?" He raised an eye brow in my direction, and I had to smile back.

"Honestly I don't think she would have it any other way. We are going as a family anyway, right?" Levy beamed brightly as she offered a smile to Laxus. "Don't worry, Lucy won't give up with out a fight." She offered proudly.

"Levy is right! Also you'll have the others with you too! When we are fighting along side each other, we can beat anything! That's what it means to be a Fairytail Mage!" Mira chimed happily offering her own bright smile.

"Wendy is off training with Gajeel now. I bet he'll whip her into shape in no time! And with her added power I can't see any way you would lose." Levy made a goofy expression and giggled at the image she was obviously cooking up in that odd head of hers.

"So are you guys leaving as soon as Lucy gets back?" Cana, who had picked her drinking habit back up, asked over a barrel of spirits. I should have known her dry spell wouldn't last long, Cana loved the drink more than anything in the world.

"It depends on how long it takes Lucy to readjust to her body. She has been in spirit form for over a month on the other side. I'm not sure how well her body is doing since the explosion did so much damage, and the erosion from being separated from her spirit will take time to heal." I took a deep sip of my drink and decided to turn the conversation in a different direction. "SOOOOO" I said with a wolfish smile, turning my attention to a wide eyed Levy.

"Um, what?" she asked nervously playing idly with her fingers on her lap.

"When did that get there?" I pointed to the little ring on her finger. Levy's cheeks lit up brighter than a Christmas tree. She stuttered embarrassed for a few moments.

"OH Levy!" Mira cheered. This effectively got the attention of the other females who were within earshot. I laughed as the women cooed over the small rock, and bombarded the small mage with dozens of questions. Levy glance in my direction with a pleading expression, she apparently wasn't ready to talk to everyone about this.

"So when is it?" I interrupted, trying to rescue her since the attention was my fault anyway. The women turned venomous glares at me, but Levy just laughed, hopefully relieved.

"As soon as Lu-chan gets back. I was planning on waiting to tell everyone till then, I never imagined you would be so observant." Levy giggled.

"It's one of the side effects from the Dragon link. Parts of our personality get shared. It's funny actually, cause Lucy always wants to fight now, and I seem more alert to stuff like this. Not a bad trade off if you ask me." The females giggled. "I feel bad for the next person who challenges her actually, she is itching for a good fight once she gets back." I laughed as I got shocked looks. "What? It's true. Any way why are you waiting on Luce?" I turned my attention back to Levy.

"Cause I can't get married without my best friend!" She said matter-of-factly. I put my hands up in defeat, laughing once more. I ruffled Levy's hair playfully. "And because Lu-chan and I made a promise that she would help me make it as amazing as yours was." This got a glare from Mira. "You were gonna be the next I told, I swear!" Levy smiled nervously.

"Well now that the cat's out of the bag, can I start planning? Pretty please? I promise not to tell Lucy!" Mira grabbed Levy's hands encasing them with her own.

"Well now that Natsu knows, it's kind of pointless to keep it a secret, right?" She nudged me playfully in the side, and I could feel a real joyous laugh come to the surface.

"Yea the next time I talk to her she will know everything, even if I don't want her to. There is nothing hidden between us anymore." There was a chorus of cooing from the female mages. I just laughed and asked Mira for a refill.

"You seem a lot calmer today." Lissanna added looking me over from the bar, I hadn't noticed that she had joined Mira at all. I raised an eyebrow in contemplation, thinking over her comment for a long moment.

"I guess it's because I decided to released the block I put on the link when I was talking to Levy, I can sort of feel how relaxed Lucy is and it calms me down. I'm not getting her thoughts or anything, just getting a general sense of peace. If I didn't know better I would say she has her nose in a book." Levy and I looked at each other for a minute before busting out in laughter.

"Yep if anyone would take a book to a serious training mission it would be Lu-chan." Levy struggled to say through her giggles.

** Celestial Realm Lucy's POV **

I looked up over the pile of book with a yawn. "Find anything good?" Loke asked from a ladder not to far from my table. I nodded slightly, holding up a stack of papers, before laying my head on the open book in front of me. My notes were beyond numerous, thus many pages were scattered all around the table, but I held the important ones in a protective cradle against my chest.

"I'm going to take a little nap soon. Could you possibly deliver these to Levy-chan for me?" I yawned again, ignoring the giggles that came from Lupus to my left. We had spent half the week going through several hefty volumes of history books and registrars trying to figure out a plan, and who best would fit into this plan. I was grateful that my companions had graciously decided to stick with me. Together we had compiled a large list of Spirits who could be helpful, and I intended on talking to them during the ceremony at the end of the week. I had also found several helpful spells for my friends back home. The pile I held in my hand was strictly that, and Levy would know exactly how to go about handing them out, as I took the liberty to write her a sweet little note. I missed the little book worm, almost as much as I missed Natsu and Happy.

"Of course! Go get some rest you have been going none stop for days." Loke gave me a semi reproachful glare, I just yawned again and handed the papers over, with a muttered thanks. "Lupus and Lynx can you get her to her room while I'm out?" They both beamed brightly, grabbing one arm each as they dragged me from my comfortable book.

** Earth Land Natsu POV **

There was a puff of smoke, and suddenly Loke was standing beside me grinning. "She's done." He had a pile of papers folded into his arms, and a tired look on his face.

"Why are you here and not her then?" I said a little harsher than I had intended.

"Errand boy." He shrugged off my question and turned to Levy holding out the stack of papers. "Levy, Lucy asked me to deliver these, she has been couped up in the library for the past couple days working on it so please follow her instructions carefully." Levy squealed as she grabbed the heavy stack.

"Wow, Lu-chan has been busy!" Levy commented as she started, quite enthusiastically, shuffling through the pages.

"So if her training is done, how long till she comes home?" I asked unable to hide my unease, Loke gave me a hardened expression.

"Right now we are forcing her to rest. Damn girl is stubborn you know. We have two days in our world before her Coronation, then she is free to go, but she may stay longer since she has been insisting on going over every book in the damn library." Loke took a chair next to Gray, and asked Mira for a strong drink. Mira smiled brightly as she handed over a tall glass filled with dark amber liquid.

"She is over working herself still?" Mira asked softly. To our surprise Loke let out an exasperated sigh.

"Between training and research, she has had us going for over a month straight! Barely any sleep, hardly stopping to eat, and she has been glue to that stupid chair for the most of the week. I had to get Lupus and Lynx to drag her to her bed room, as she was finally starting to pass out. She can be a little demon sometimes you know! Every time I suggested she get some sleep the stupid fox had to butt in and say that she could handle it. Stupid fox keeps encouraging her to push her limits to the breaking point. If she would just let me, I'd wipe the smirk off his stupid face." Mira took Loke's a tall mug with a bright smile and refilled it.

"Thanks for looking after her for us." She patted his hand softly after giving him the his drink back.

"So what's going to happen at the coronation?" I leaned into the table, intent on learning more. Lucy hadn't mentioned anything about this, but we _had_ been out of contact for a little while now so I wasn't surprised that much.

"She will officially accept her title as the Celestial Queen. It's a formality to activate her key. We'll be getting all dressed up and she will have to make a speech letting the whole place know she will take on the Celestial name of the Queen, and the Spirits will hold a ball to celebrate. The King has been planning it since we headed off to train, it should be a rather big event. OH! Shit I completely forgot, Lucy needs a dance partner! Did you want me, Vulpi or Lynx to escort her in your place?" Loke looked a little nervous, as he added the last part, and I didn't blame him. My right eye twitched slightly at the options.

"If I really had to choose, it would be the little guy. At least he doesn't hit on my wife." I shot Loke a dirty glare. "But it's not really my choice, ask Lucy who she prefers. But if she picks that Vulpi guy I expect you to keep a close watch. He is too, well, I just don't want him alone with her. Got it?" Loke laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You know I would never let that happen. Like I'd lose to that stupid fox anyway." Loke grumbled, tilting back his mug to finish off his drink.

"Shouldn't you be getting back?" Gray asked as he stretched, a mug collided with the side of his head as Cana hissed.

"Maybe we aren't done talking to him!" Mira and Lissanna glared with just as much venom making Gray shake under their stares.

"Actually he is right. Lucy should be waking up soon, and she has been a slave driver lately. I wanna catch a nap before she started making me haul around large books again." Loke bid his farewells before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I guess she'll be back tomorrow then." I said with a bright smile. There was a small cheer from the bar, I looked around to see all the happy faces. Fate was really kind to me recently, giving me great comrades, a place to call home, and an amazing person to call mine. "So Levy what did she send for you?" Levy's eyes never left the paper as she answered.

"Lu-chan sent a bunch of spells for everyone to learn. She gave me instructions as to who gets what and how to go about giving them their instructions." Levy began sorting out the large pile, spreading them across the bar. "She has a bunch here for Wendy and me, one for Lissanna, two for Cana. She has strict instructions for you as well Natsu." She looked up slightly fearful. I urged her to continue. "Um, Laxus, Lu-chan says to give this to you." Levy got up and walked over to the tall blonde, handing him a small stack of papers. Laxus shuffled through it with an eerie smirk before he clapped his hands together.

"Oh, dear cousin, you know me so well." I heard his knuckles crack as he moved towards me. "You're gonna have fun with me punk." I shuttered looking over at Levy, pleading for an explanation.

"Lu-chan said that I am to hand your training over to Laxus. She said that he will whip you into shape before she gets home." Levy laughed nervously as Laxus grabbed my collar, dragging me from the room. "Well, everyone else come here I'll give you the things Lu-chan sent." I cursed as I watched the others gleefully accept their papers from a smiling Levy. Ok maybe fate decided it didn't like me THAT much.

** Celestial Realm Lucy's POV **

As my dreams faded away, I resisted opening my eyes. The fatigue of going none stop was beginning to set in allowing my whole 'self' to feel heavy and groggy. Against my wishes, a yawn escaped my lips, alerting my bed mates to the fact that I was finished my nap. "That was a LONG nap." Lupus giggled. "Are you ready to start getting dressed?" She smiled brightly as she jumped off the edge of the bed doing a little pirouette. I giggled as she continued to dance around happily.

"I suppose I'll take a bath, how long was I asleep for?" I sat up rubbing the back of my hand against my heavy eye lids. I honestly didn't even remember getting into my bed let alone pajamas. Slowly I slide my legs over the side of the bed, stretching.

"It's been about two days right Lynx?" Lupus pulled the slightly taller boys ear to get his attention. Lynx twitched, looking up with the same sleepy gesture I had preformed moments before.

"Yep the Coronation is tonight." Lynx said before he curled back into a ball. I swore I could hear him purring as he drifted off to sleep once more.

"Wow, I guess I over did it a little." I gave my short companion a nervous giggle which she returned with a joyful hug.

"Lucy-nee, you worked very hard, so you deserved to rest." I wrapped my arms around her and laughed.

"Lets got take a bath then, I get really gross when I sleep that long." Lupus followed me to the bathroom smiling brightly.

"Shall I match you tonight Lucy-nee?" We giggled at the thought before jumping into the over sized tub. We discussed what the others had been doing while I was 'napping' and it seemed that my work had been completed with the help of my faithful spirits. This made me smile, I truly needed the help so I could get home. "Does this mean you'll be leaving soon?" Lupus's ears drooped, as she cast her sight down. It truly broke my heart to think that I would have to leave my precious siblings behind.

"I have something important to take care of, Lupus. You understand how important this is right?" I tucked my curved index finger under her chin to force her eyes up. "I promise that I will not abandon you." Her dark eyes filled with tears, but she nodded giving a weak smile. We promptly started a splashing war once more, sending our laughter echoing through the place. I felt light and happy, though the knot that was residing at the bottom of my stomach stayed as a constant reminder that it was nearly time to face my next task.

Cancer and Virgo came to help me prepare, bringing a gown for myself as well as my small companion. Lupus did as she had suggested and wore a very similar gown to my own. She looked adorable in the tea-length golden silk gown, a band of glittering crystals dripped from the lace ribbon wrapped around her mid section, it reminded me a little of the gown Wendy wore to my wedding. Cancer had pulled her long dark hair up in a crown around her head, lacing gold ribbons careful not to get her ears caught as he worked his magic. He placed crystals, that sparked beautifully in the moon light, allowing them to drip down around her face and neck.

I myself wore a gown that was gold silk the fabric billowed out around my frame, it had a beautiful little train. The bodice hugged my every curve, though the lace in the back was not nearly as retraining as my loathsome corsets had always been tied. Delicate lace snaked its way over the bodice cover up to my collar bone before it spilled across to my arms, leaving my shoulders bare. The lace sleeves gave way, billowing for about two inches around my elbows. The skirt was pined up in graceful scallops with crystals on an uneven angle across my front. I stepped into golden ankle boots, allowing Virgo to lace them up for me. Cancer pulled my hair up in wistful sweeping curls and braids, crystals and pearls dangles and dance with my every movement I made. I was surprised to see my fairytail emblem bracelet, as well as my mother's jewelery waiting on the vanity. " We took the liberty of bringing them here for you, Princess." Virgo bowed. I only smiled, unable to bring the words to be audible, I took great comfort in the weight of my mother's keepsakes as all my spirits were aware. With a final glance Cancer placed the tiara securely atop the maze of braids and curls. He dusted my eyes with the, all to familiar, gold dust and painted my lip crimson.

As he started to put his supplies away, I decided to walk over to the floor length mirror. I playfully running my fingers across my little dragon that lay hiden under the lace of my gown. 'I wish you could be here with me.' I missed Natsu more than he would ever know.

'You'll do fine. Loke told me all about it.' His voice was gentle and warm as a summer breeze. 'He can be my substitute if you want.' I smirked at the under tones of mistrust.

'I suppose he will be sufficient, but I wish it were you here with me.' The feelings of longing were passed mutually between us.

'I'm off training with Laxus, on your command. So Loke will have to do for now.' He teased back. 'Will you be coming home soon?' He wanted to stay calm but I could tell that he was excited at the prospect of unfreezing my body.

'Tomorrow for me. so yes very soon. It'll be about half an hour for you. I need you to head back to the Guild with Laxus and get Gray's help to thaw my body. I can't wait to come home.' I smiled at the waves of relief and pure joy that washed over me.

'You look amazing by the way.' I twisted in the mirror smiling brightly and winked. 'I'm going to head down now. Enjoy your last night there Lucy, I will see you very soon.' we whispered our I love yous before we dropped the link.

When I turned to head for my door I was very surprised to see my four companions dressed to match. "The Princess's royal guard has come to escort her to the ball." Vulpi grinned before bowing low, the other two boys followed suit, as Lupus did a delicate curtsy.

"Well then my good sirs," I struggled not to giggle, I pulled on a pair of lace gloves that Lupus was keeping safe. I gave her a nod as I continued "And gentle lady, shall we go?" Lynx moved to open the door, Vulpi took the lead in our little party, Lupus stayed to my side, which as we exited, Lynx took up the other, leaving Loke to bring up the rear. I smiled back playfully to my companions as we made our way to the Great Hall.

As we entered I noticed many spirits had their heads bowed, yet the smiles on their faces never faltered. I was glad for that, I waved hello to each as I passed on my way to my seat. Vulpi stationed himself protectively behind me, as Lupus and Lynx seated themselves on red velvet cushions on the floor to either side of me. Loke took his seat to the far right, as he had the day I arrived in this magically wonderful place. I settled gracefully into my seat, surveying my surroundings.

Not to far from the throne platform stood a slightly elevated stage. I took stock that nearly a full orchestra could fit on its broad surface. The musicians I caught between moving their personal belonging around, smiled happily at me and bowed in respect. At the fore front I saw Lyra waving happily, before she positioned her lyre on her lap. Her gaze softened as she gracefully plucked at the strings, soon a solo violin joined in, the melody coated me in warmth. The soft notes reached into my heart and melted away any nervousness that was left.

I had become so engrossed in the melody that I unintentionally tuned everything else out. I noted the delicate sound of a piano joining the accompaniment. As the song came to a close I felt a warm hand on my should. I was finally broken from my reverie, as I looked up to see my father's smiling face.

"It's time" He whispered.

I turned to face the crowded hall, a new song flowing from Lyra, the gentle violin filling me with strength.

_May it be an evening star_

_ Shines down upon you _

_May it be when darkness falls _

_Your heart will be true _

_You walk a lonely road _

_Oh! How far you are from home_

"I am truly glad to have met each and every one of you. Today is the start of something new for us all. Here I will accept my title, not only as the new Celestial Goddess, but as your Queen. "

_Morni ut li ([Quenya:] Darkness has come)_  
><em>Believe and you will find your way<em>

_ Morni alanti ([Quenya:] Darkness has fallen)_  
><em>A promise lives within you now<em>

"As such I will take on the spirit name Cassiopeia."

_May it be the shadow's call _

_Will fly away_

_ May it be your journey on_

"I am a spirit as much as you are, and I love every one of you from the bottom of my heart. But, tomorrow I will leave this place to return to my world as a human."

_To light the day_

_ When the night is overcome _

_You may rise to find the sun_

"I would like you all to lend me your strength in the hard days that are to come."

_Morni ut li ([Quenya:] Darkness has come)_  
><em>Believe and you will find your way<em>

"From this day fourth there is no more contracts between summoner and summoned."

_Morni alanti ([Quenya:] Darkness has fallen)_  
><em>A promise lives within you now<em>

"From this point onward we are Comrades! Family!"

_A promise lives within you now_

There was an out cry of cheers. "Well spoken! As a symbol of your activation, behold the tiara of the celestial goddess will show it's true form." I was enveloped in a gold light, and when it dissipated my father was holding a beautiful crown. "Here lies the proof of Our Queen, Corona, the Crown of the Celestial Queen." The new golden gleaming metal was replaced upon my head. I could feel a rush of power as my father hands pulled away, a pale gold light enveloped me once more. I glanced around the room to see all those present bow silently. "Now my child, you are ready to face any foe. For we stand with you no matter how far you may go." He pulled me into a tight hug, as I allowed tears of joy to escape in a limited number.

A sense of pride and accomplishment washed over me in a way I had never felt before. This is what I had always dreamed of, ever since I can remember. This was what it was like to be loved unconditionally by your father, this felt so natural, so right.

"Let us Celebrate!" He released me as the crowd's cheers increased, I replaced myself into my throne with a bright smile. Enjoying the sight of so many happy faces.

Suddenly the hall was filled with lively music, Lyra strummed an up beat tempo, she was joined shortly by the rest of the musicians. I could hear a chorus of clapping and the steadily raising sound of clicking heels on marble floors. I giggled at one of the stout little musicians who's brightly colored frock swished as he jumped about, blowing merry and bright notes from his flute. His feet flitted about to the beat in a complicated pattern. I watched on quite amused because the man truly reminded me of an imp with his pointed nose and slightly elongated ears.

My attention was drawn back to the crowd as I noticed they had paired off. The couple faced each other, the hands in between their bodies, raised up palm to palm. I giggled as a new song started and the couples began to skip to and fro, while circling one an other. I clapped happily as I studied their movements.

I only broke from my amused trance when a gentle yet strong hand lay on my shoulder. I looked over to see Loke who held a tall glass of transparent bubbling liquid. "Figured you might want to enjoy your last night." He smiled sheepishly as he offered the glass to me. I accepted graciously, thankful to have such wonderful friends. I sipped the liquid and was pleased to find it was as delicious as the wine that Cana had hand selected for me.

"You know, I'm really going to miss this place." I whispered over my shoulder. Loke tried his best to put on his serious face, pushing up his glasses before he spoke.

"We are as much your family as Fairytail is. This is your home too, and you can come home when ever you feel the need." Completely unable to stop myself at the kind words, I found my arms reach out and warp themselves around his neck. Loke let out a startled yelp before returning the gesture in full force. Abruptly he cut off the hug and backed away, bowing slightly so that I could see his playful grin. "May I have the pleasure of a dance with your Highness?" He extended a gloved hand. I couldn't help but giggle at the sudden formal gesture, as I decided to play along.

"Why of course, fair knight." I smiled brightly as I placed my gloved hand in his. We made our way down from the podium, my dress billowing behind me. I was vaguely aware that the dance floor had cleared and the music had died away. Loke took up the traditional stance, and I followed his lead. Lyra's voice broke the silence accompanied soon by a deep bass drum and the strumming of a mandolin, and violins. Loke took a step forward with his right foot, then back to its original position. He then stepped back with his left foot and replaced it. I joined him as I listen to Lrya's words, ring out.

_I hear your voice on the wind _

_And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_ "I am the voice of your history _

_Be not afraid, come follow me _

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

Loke skipped as we entered the short interlude, spinning us in a circle.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain _

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain _

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_ I am the voice, I will remain_

Loke let go of my hand and crossed to my other side, claiming the opposite side. It didn't take me long to catch on to the rhythm and pace he had set, I was surprised to see how good he was at leading._  
><em>

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone _

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_ Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

_ I am the force that in springtime will grow_

His foot work picked up grabbing my hand, and spinning me round in a circle, to the steady rhythm of the violin's solo. We picked up the pace, heels clicking loudly, as the next verse speed up.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be _

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields _

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace _

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_ I am the voice of your hunger and pain _

_I am the voice that always is calling you _

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be _

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_ I am the voice of the future_

_ I am the voice, I am the voice I am the voice, I am the voice_

Lyra let out a beautiful high note to bring the song to a close this brought cheers from the crowd. Loke and I bowed respectfully to one another, before Lynx ran over and grabbed my wrist. A peppy tune came subtly from the musicians, as it picked up pace, so did we. I pulled the train on my dress up and wrapped it round to tuck into my bodice as we flitted back and forth, feet shuffling, heels clicking in time to the music. I was laughing harder than I ever remembered laughing before.

The merriment continued as Vulpi to over. A fast paced jig started to play, and he tucked my arm into the crock of his own as we spun round tapping our feet to the timing of the drums. He brandished his oh so Natsuish grin at me, and I melt. I allowed him to lead me all over the dance floor as we bobbed together, his one arm draped round my waist the other holding my hand. My night was spend being passed around, and to be honest I had never had so much fun. I was able to speak freely with so many of the spirits on my list that I felt completely satisfied. When the time came to bid farewell, I smiled at each and every face.

"I may call you if the situation is dire, is there anyone who objects?" The room was dead silent. "I will miss you all dearly till I return!" My 'personal guard' escorted me back to my room, where Lupus and I promptly fell on the bed in a fit of laughter. "I wish you could just come with me!" I huffed.

**A/N: If you didn't get a chance to read it with the music the first time I suggest this order. 'The river flows in you' follow that with 'May it be', then any of the upbeat songs followed by the 'the voice' as those are the order I wrote them in! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Here we go guys! It's action time!_**

**Chapter 10: A Tearful Reunion**

I had made my way back to the guild as fast as my feet could carry me, Laxus hot on my heels. I stormed through the doors heart pounding, completely at a loss for breath. My ribs screamed angrily at me as I pushed forward.

"GRAY!" I screeched out as I ran over, nearly knocking him clean off his chair. "Unfreeze her, NOW!" I grabbed his arm abruptly pulling him to the infirmary. In my excitement, my temperature started to rise, melting the ice that coated the walls.

"How long do I have?" Gray was trying to hide his excitement, but I could tell he was just as anxious as I was about her return.

"She said like half an hour, and that was almost fifteen minutes ago! I ran as fast as I could. Do you need me to help? I can help!" I could feel myself overflow with flames.

"You don't want to do that, you could crack the ice and that would hurt her." Instantly my flames died away. I patted Gray on the shoulder with a weak smile, before I made my way back out to the bar. I took a deep breath, I knew Gray was more than capable of handling this on his own, but my nerves were frayed to the max, and I wanted to do something, ANYTHING, to get my Lucy home sooner.

"CALL BACK ALL THE TEAMS, HURRY!" I shouted into the full guild several people got up and dashed out the doors yelling out who they were going after. I turned back to the bar with a deep breath trying desperately to calm the pounding in my chest, but it was no use.

"She's coming now?" Mira asked, setting a plate of fire food down in front of me. In all honesty my insides were in so much turmoil that I wasn't sure that I could even eat I looked up at her smiling face and frowned.

"She'll be here any minute. Thanks for the food, Mira, but I'm not hungry." She rewarded me with a motherly 'tsk' and a wag of her finger. I opened my mouth to explain, but quickly closed it, my shoulders tensing at the surge of magical power gathering less than a foot behind me. I closed my eyes for a moment concentrating on the presence.

A soft hand appeared against my arm, wrapping delicate fingers around my bicep. I turned wide eyed to the glowing beauty that stood by my side. Her smile was brighter than ever before, tears glistened in her pools of melted chocolate. I took in the sight of her fully while I swiveled round in my chair. She was wearing a suit with a gold blouse and gold sunglasses, her hair was pulled up in a tight bun while two thick strands framed her face. The gold belt hung loosely around her hips, and I could clearly see the pouch of daggers resting on her thigh. She wore little boots that only came to her ankles, the heels were high, and looked rather uncomfortable. There was a bunch of people trying to talk to us but it didn't matter, Lucy was finally home, their questions would have to wait, because I saw her first. I stood abruptly wrapping her tightly in my arms, I heard a clunk on the floor as she dropped her bags, embracing me just as tightly.

"Natsu, not being hungry, that's never a good sign." Her voice rang like sweet bells in my ears, she laughed softly before continuing. "I've missed you so much." She breathed it as a whisper meant only for me, her voice thickening through her tears. She buried her face into my chest, allowing her tears to fall freely in the safety of my hold. We stayed that way for an eternity, just holding on tightly, feeling each other out after such a long absence from one another.

"Gray is almost done dispelling the ice." I pulled back motioning to the infirmary. I looked behind Lucy to see Loke holding several large stacks of paper. "You really have been busy, hey bring those over here." I said with a smirk. Loke made his way to the bar and dropped the tall stack with an 'umph'. I could see the strain on his face from the effort. I laughed when I saw him mouth 'fricken slave driver'.

"Yes I have. It's been well worth the effort too." She glowed with a bright and happy smile playing across her lips. "Now the first thing I need to do is reattach my spirit to my body, secondly I need to talk to Levy-chan." Lucy winked, backing away from my grasp. "I knew they would make the move sooner or later." I gave her a proud smile backing away further, I knew it wouldn't take long for her to find that memory. "I think a wedding is just what I need to relax before all hell breaks loose." She picked up her pack, and headed for Gray, and her body.

****Lucy's POV****

I entered the infirmary, pleased to see that my friend's turmoil no longer effected me. I was able to read him without flinching for the first time since my awakening. I swiftly made my way to Gray and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hey there stranger" I said pulling away to get a good look at his tired expression.

"I'm glad your back." He gave me a small smile. "Flame brain has been acting crazier than usual since you left." I giggled as I watch through Gray's memories over the past few days. Indeed, with the time difference Natsu's behavior had seemed very peculiar to the other, but as I could tell by my husbands thoughts, he was caught in a cross between our time shift, so he felt that I had been gone as long as I truly had. "The new get-up looks good on you." He motioned to my Spirit battle outfit.

"You think? It's made of a special material that allows me to use the elements without having to worry about wrecking my clothing. A rather ingenues invention by a new comrades. I feel a bit odd in them though." I put my hands on my hips, a smirk set on my face. Gray did a quick walk around me, eying up the new equipment as well.

"You look a lot like Loke in this though." He stock his tongue out with a mocked nauseated expression. Gray Looked over and laughed at the irritated glare Natsu shot his way. I decided to change the subject before the two broke out in a full on battle, for the simple reason that neither male was in their right mind, as neither had slept properly since I left.

"I'm glad having Ultear and Meredy around is helping you. I thought that it might." I winked at his slightly pink tinted cheeks. He shuffled away from me, keeping his eyes down cast at his feet, taking a deep breath to steady himself before he spoke again.

"Any way, your all set here." He muttered in a hurried tone pointing to the cold body on the bed. I noted that we had been joined by a large group of on lookers while we exchanged greetings. I turned to Loke and secretly motioned for him to clear the room.

"All right people file out." Loke said from the door. "Give her some privacy." I smiled as the door behind me closed, with a click, leaving me alone with my vessel. I carefully removed my weaponry, and clothing and jewelery, setting them aside in a neat pile.

"No turning back now." I sighed closing my eyes and allowed my body and spirit to rejoin. I slowly began to heal the damage so my body and spirit could co-exist once more, the process took longer than I expected. When my body was in a condition that allowed consciousness with out pain, I opened my eyes I was surprised at how weak and cold my body still felt, I was shivering like crazy as well. "NATSU!" my voice suddenly echoed against the freshly thawed walls, allowing me to hear the shock in a cascade of reverberations. The door burst open, and he was by my side in a split second. "Please can you warm me up. I can't feel my arms and legs." I said holding back the chattering of my teeth. His eyes trailed over the slightly purple hue of my slightly frost bitten limbs before picking me up. He cradled me against his chest while he got back onto the bed, setting me back down protectively positioned between his legs to maximize the amount of heat he could spread over the surface of my skin. The door swung open again as the rest of the gang filed in. I quickly surfed through their thoughts, updating myself on what they had accomplished while I was away. After a few minutes my shakes receded, and I pulled away. A bright smile spread across my face.

"First things first, Levy-chan, way don't you come here." The small girl made her way to the front of the group and flung her arms around my neck.

"Lu-chan!" She squeaked happily. "I wanted to tell you first but Natsu had to go and announce it to all the girls!" I laughed and reached for her hand, letting her know I understood and that I was happy for her.

"Did we set a date Gajeel?" I asked while inspecting the little blue stone. I heard him cough from the corner, but he silently told me my answer.

_'We were waiting for you to come home. The shrimp couldn't bare the thought of going ahead without her best friend_.'

"I see." I released Levy's hand with a bright smile. "I will handle the gowns again." At my words Mira's mind reeled, with all the plans she had been dreaming up since she found out. "Actually, I take that back, I would like to handle the whole thing. Sorry Mira, but getting to give my best friend the day of her dreams is to tempting to pass up." I smirked at Mira's indignant huff, she was not pleased that she was getting cut out of planning.

"Oh, Lu-chan I can't let you do that, you just got -" I cut her off mid sentence with a hand, standing up. I took a deep breath and drew my thoughts inward.

"Pavo, Cygnus if you please." Two elegant woman came to stand in front of me bowing their heads respectfully. Pavo, the peacock, stood tall and lean with pale shine and shining black eyes. Her dark blue hair lay slick against her head and neck fanning out across her back and shoulders. Brightly colored feathers shot out from a jeweled circlet that lay gracefully across her forehead. Cygnus, the swan, was just as tall, yet her frame made her appear more frail and delicate. Her skin and hair were white as snow, which made her dark eyes stand out all the more. She too wore a jeweled circlet though white feather adorned hers matching her wispy white locks.

"Your Highness." They chorused, with gracefully executed curtsies.

"Miss. Levy needs a wedding gown fit for the Queen's best friend. Don't you agree?" I put a finger under my chin playfully eying Levy. Pavo walked over swiftly her blue-green gown swishing back and fourth, she peered through her thick dark lashes at Levy, seeming to size the small girl up. Cygnus ghosted over gracefully, her long white gown billowing behind her, she too eyed Levy with curiosity.

"White I presume" Pavo mused as she twirled Levy on the spot. I nodded, with a warm smile.

"And the bridesmaids?" Cygnus asked in a gracefully sweet voice.

"Levy-chan answer the ladies, they have a lot of work to do." I smirked at the look of pure shock on her face. I allowed myself a giggle before I addressed the women. "It seems I have shocked my poor friend into silence. Oh well, she has not yet asked her potential brides maids. I suppose I will take the liberty. Lissanna, Mira, Erza, Wendy, Bisca and Juvia. As I am obviously the marten of honor. What do you ladies say?" Mental shouts of 'yes' made me smile.

"What of the groomsmen?" Pavo eyed the crowd of males suspiciously. Gajeel coughed again, answering me silently. "So Gajeel has asked Natsu, Lily of course, Alzack, Gray, Romeo, Jet and Droy" I mentally marked off to make sure there were enough to match up. "And Gildarts has agreed to give Levy away. Good work Gajeel." I gave him a sweet smile.

"Blue and Silver for the gowns, black and silver for the men, right Levy-chan?" I smirked as she thought of every detail she had gone over to herself. She gave me a small nod. "bring fabric samples with you, I'll have some sketches ready by the time you return."

"Your Majesty" They bowed before disappearing. Mentally I ticked off the things that had to be done, trying to decided who best to ask, for each task.

"Apus, I need you for a moment." The stout little man who had played merrily on the flute during my Coronation bobbed into view. He to my great surprise adorned the same brightly colored frock as he had for the ball.

"What ever you need my lady." He bowed deeply, his impish smile lighting his face.

"The musicians from the ball, gather them all then send Lyra to me." I instructed. "Have them study up on Earth Land ceremonial music."

"As you wish." he vanished. 'What else, Oh yes that's right!' I smiled at my own genius.

"Andromeda may I have a word?" A puff of smoke reveal a tall woman with short brown hair. I felt the males in the room ogle her scantly clad self. She wore a red leather corset that left most of her mid drift exposed, and a simple linen skirt of matching color that wrapped around the essentials. She knelled on the ground, head bowed.

"Yes Majesty." She kept her eyes on the floor, as she spoke.

"We need flowers, yellow and white. Would you be able to find them?" I asked with a smirk. She looked up at me curiously for a moment. "We are having a wedding, and I would like to ask you to be in charge of the floral arrangements. Can I put my trust in you?" She rose, the manacles around her wrists and ankles clack loudly as she jumped.

"Most definitely your majesty." She said joyfully before she disappeared.

"Now that we have that handled, I need to speak with Grampa and Laxus alone." Natsu muttered that he wouldn't leave my side, and that he could hear whatever I had to say because he would just see it later any way. "Natsu you are still thawing me out, I'm not letting you leave yet so stop complaining." This shut him up quickly. The others grabbed Levy, dragging her out to the main area of the guild excitedly. The door clicked closed leaving us alone. I quickly made my way back into Natsu's arms.

"That should keep them all destructed while we talk." I sighed deeply as Laxus landed in a chair not to far from me and Makarov settled himself at the foot of the bed. "Alright then, down to business." I took a deep breath, steadying my nerves. "Grampa you can't retire till this is finished." I elbowed Natsu in the side before he got a chance to voice his opinion. "I will take active duty if you would like, though you need to keep the title till this mission is over." I took another deep breath. "If anything happens to me and Natsu while we are completing this mission I would like Laxus to take the position, but only If I don't come back in one piece." Laxus shot a meaningful glance at Makarov, which I could read in my sleep. I knew he wanted me to take the masters possition, since I had beat him fair and square for it. I amused myself, watching as they entered a silent battle through heated glares, their expressions changing ever so slightly as they continued.

"We will do as she says Laxus." Was my grand father's only verbal reply. Laxus gave a disapproving glare, but relaxed into his chair. I knew they were both extremely worried for me, but their trust greatly out weighed any doubt that might cloud their judgement. Grampa was going over the plans he and Laxus had discussed in private, I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

"There is no need to teach them to me, I have mastered all three." I answered the unspoken thoughts they had been sharing with me. "No, I will not tell you how just yet. Just feel at ease for the time being." I laid a comforting hand on Laxus's shoulder "We will have visitors soon." I smirked at his questioning glare, I knew so much more than they didn't, it was frustrating my cousin to no end. "Lets enjoy Levy's wedding, while we wait." Silent protests came at me from all sides. "We should join the others, we have an occasion to celebrate don't we?" Natsu tightened his grip on my waist, I could feel him protest sharing me with everyone so soon. "We'll catch up in a minute, I'm still feeling cold." Laxus sent me a look letting me know he knew perfectly well what I was planning and there was no need to cover up for myself. "Tell Mira to start pouring rounds we'll be there soon." I rolled my eyes as Laxus stuck his tongue out at me.

When they were far enough away, I melted back into Natsu's embrace. "Have they figured it out yet?" He asked softly. He had obviously shifted through my memories, and was aware now of what would come, and how I wished they would make it sooner rather than later.

"They are confused, and they will come looking for answers. That article will be more useful than I originally thought." I smiled to myself, I knew this would be fun. "After Levy's wedding I'll take care of them, it should give me a good opportunity to practice my new techniques in this body." An evil smirk broke out across my face. Natsu nuzzled into my neck tightening his grip around my waist. I spun in his arms and laid a kiss on his cheek before getting to my feet. My body was about 87% healed, and I was 90% adjusted to the flow of my magical power, by this point.

"Time to go out there already?" Natsu asked sadly, wrapping his arms around my waist, I simply nodded, attaching my new weapons to my belt before I made my way to the door.

As we made our way over to the bar, I could sense a flood of apprehension cloud everyone's thoughts. I gave each and every person a bright smile, trying my best to settle their nerves. "Reedus, can I ask a favor of you." I leaned over the table he was sitting at, batting my eyes with a brilliant smile, he simply nodded. "Would you please sketch dresses for Levy's bridal party?" He gave me a sweet smile, and set to work. I turned and walked to the bar.

"You are looking well." Lissanna said with a smile, handing me a mug of juice. Mira smiled brightly from her sister's side. I felt their relief was over the room, it seems that I had worried everyone with my sudden disappearance even though Natsu was constantly comforting them.

I leaned over and gathered both women into a hug. "I was well taken care of, Loke and the others made sure I had everything I needed. I was honestly enjoying myself more than I should have." This elicited a few giggles from my female friends. Lissanna and Mira made their way around the bar and captured me in a tight hug

"We missed you." I returned their hug, whispering how much I missed them as well. I backed away smiling brightly, giving myself plenty of room.

"I have some people I want you all to meet." I smirked slyly at Loke who raised his brow, I was being evil by not letting him in on the secret. Everyone turned their attention to me once again. "come say hello" I waved my arm in a sweeping motion. "Meet the Celestial Royal Guard, Vulpecula, Lynx, Lupus and our Dear Leo." They each bowed as I called their names, greeting my friends with warm smiles. Lupus and Lynx automatically latched on the my arms hugging me tightly.

"We thought you'd never call!" Lupus whined with a pouting lip.

"It has been hooours, Luuucccyyy." Lynx joined in, his little ear plastered to his head in obvious disappointment.

"Hey, where'd your suit go? I liked it better when you match us! You know it looks a hell of a lot better on you, Lucy." Vulpi pulled one of my pony tails with a dissatisfied look on his face, his bright orange ears were also matted to his hair in disapproval.

"I have it packed away for now. I will need it later, but these are more comfortable." I shot him a stern glare, and he returned it with a toothy grin releasing my hair and stretching lazily.

"That is just creepy." Gray was doing a double take between Natsu and Vulpi, as many other guild member were.

"Beg your pardon?" Vulpi glared at Gray. "Who are you calling creepy, stripper?" Vulpi pointed his finger accusingly at Gray.

"It's like Natsu, but with blonde hair and ears." Gray continued to gawk, suddenly he realized the implications of Vulpi's words. Looking down Gray realized he was missing his shirt, "When the hell" He muttered as he fell over in surprise expelling and 'eep' before setting out to look for his missing article of clothing.

"I still don't see it." Natsu shrugged as he slide into his seat, intent on eating the fresh plate of his favorite food that Mira was so kind to give him. I laughed as Vulpi shot me a questioning glare.

"Lucy what the hell did the stupid stripper mean?" His eye brows knit in obvious frustration.

"Be nice." I scolded punching him in the arm. "Or I'll kick your ass." He raised an eyebrow, and grabbed my pig tail again.

"Is that a challenge?" A fiery glint ran across his eyes. "Because I wouldn't mind a one on one rematch." He winked pointing his thumb in the direction of the door. There was a bout of snickering from behind the bar. Natsu shot a heated glare at the fox spirit, before returning to his food.

"Not happening, I have better things to do than listen to you whine when I wipe the floor with your face." I crossed my arms over my chest. Lupus and Lynx giggled and stuck their tongues out at Vulpi.

"You're mean Lucy. I was gonna give you a fair fight this time, too." He sat down on the floor cross legged and pouting.

"I can always send you home if you prefer Mr. Fox." I said teasingly. His mood instantly snapped back to being jovial, his tail twitching.

"But I just got here!" He whined. "You promised Luuuucccyyyy." The Natsuish grin took over his features, his ears twitching as he pleaded.

"Fine, fine. But behave yourself." He shot his arm in the air in triumph, and hopping around, singing happily. I had to giggle, I just couldn't help myself.

"That is just freaky" Levy's voice broke through the giggles and chanting of hooray.

"So Lupus here is the Wolf, Lynx is the Lynx, Vulpi is the Fox and Loke is the Lion." I explained cheerfully, ignoring Levy's comment as well as the murmur of agreement from my other friends. "They are my Personal Guard." I smiled proudly at them.

"Hey Loke, why do they all have ears and you don't?" Gray leaned back from the bar, sliding his shirt back on before looking over at Loke.

"Why does everyone have to mention that?" Loke seethed in a low voice adjusting his glasses. "Maybe I'm so awesome that I don't need stupid ears. I'm the leader of the Zodiac you know, that makes me awesome, I don't need stupid ears to be cool. Yeah, that's right, I'm too damn cool for Stupid Ears!" Loke huffed. Mira and Levy giggled at how obviously sensitive Loke was about his lack of animal characteristics.

"Loke stop being a baby, just accept that you're defective, and get over it." Vupli said in a lazy manner. Loke stared at the Blonde fox for a long minute, fists clentched.

"Just one good hit, Lucy. Just one pleeeeaaaaassseeee?" Loke begged. Vulpi fell backwards in a fit of laughter, he sat up turning to point at Loke. It was obvious he was going to start teasing the lion more. I swiftly took spirit from my belt and lashed it out at the back of Vulpi's head. He yelped and curled up into a ball on the floor. The laughter was replaced with a stunned silence.

"Lucy, what was that for!" Tears were pooling in the corners of his bright blue eyes, as he rubbed the spot I had struck.

"I said behave. Do you understand now?" I glared at Vulpi who gave me a pouting lip. He curled up tightly letting fake tears run down his face. I noticed Loke's satisfied sneer at Vulpi's punishment. "Don't think you're safe either, mister." He coward behind Levy who was obviously dumb struck.

"That's right. Better watch yourselves now that Lucy is scarier than even Gramps. She could put you all down easy." Laxus laughed as her put his arm around my shoulder. His sense of pride was admirable, but the way he choose to voice it was rather uncouth.

"Scary huh?" I elbowed him in the gut, with a smirk. "Are you trying to pick a fight?" to my surprise Natsu started laughing rather loudly.

"Told ya!" he said loudly as he fell off the chair clutching his sides. I looked over to Mira for an explanation.

"Well um he said you were itching for a good fight, and that he felt sorry for the next person who challenges you." Mira explained, with a slightly worried smile. I couldn't help but smile down at my husband, he knew me so well. I surfed the crowded rooms thoughts, and found that most were curious to find out what my training had accomplished.

"Well since so many people present want to see what I'm capable of, why not give them an exhibition match. Lets say..." I stopped to gauge the magical abilities of my fellow guild mates. "Erza, Gajeel, and Laxus. I'll take on all three of you." There was a chorus of gasping. "After Levy's Wedding of course." I walked over and wrapped my arms around my best friends shoulders.

There was a puff of smoke revealing Pavo and Cygnus who were holding books and a basket of brightly colored fabrics.

"Majesty we have returned." Pavo said in her casual yet blase tone. Her eyes being the only thing to give away how excited she was at being called on.

"Levy take them to Reedus and decide on the gowns, and please enjoy yourself." I smiled shoving my friend towards the two women. I watched with a sense of satisfaction as Levy gushed over the delicate squares of fabric.

"Is there a limit to how many you can call?" Cana asked wide eyed at how many spirits were present.

"I can call who I want, when I want. The rules have changed." I walked over and took a set at the table she was sitting on top of, Lupus and Lynx slide in on either side. Vulpi decided to sit on the table just behind, eying my guild mates suspiciously. Cana gave me a wary smile. "I have something you might like." I put my hand to my cheek leaning my elbow on the table. "Crater" with a puff a large golden goblet with intricate patterns of stars and the moon carved across its appeared in front of Cana. "The goblet that never runs dry." I motioned for Cana to go ahead and take a taste. She smiled brightly and began to drink.

"That is really cool." Wendy's smiling face came to sit on the opposite side of the table.

"I see you've been training hard." I reached over and patted her blue hair. I noticed Lupus fold her ears back at the action. "Lupus this is Wendy. She is the healer in our group." Lupus looked up at me with bright eyes. "Don't be like that, I promise you are still my favorite wolf." I ruffled her hair affectionately and she gave me a toothy smile, her dark tail wagging in her obvious delight.

"That is tooo CUTE!" Mira was gushing over little Lupus, dragging her into an unwilling hug. Lupus gave me a pleading smile, and I just laughed. I dually noted that Lynx had tightened his grip on my waist, and I gave him a sweet smile.

"Lynx you should let go before you cut off circulation to Lucy's brain." Vulpi teased from his perch. Lynx turned his head and promptly stuck out his tongue.

"Apparently you need another sound lashing Vulpi. That insult didn't even makes sense." He dodged my whip this time with an evil smirk.

"Come on Lucy, you're not being any fun." Vulpi flipped to lay on his stomach, tail swishing in the air, a Cheshire cat grin planning across his face. I found out quickly that I couldn't stay mad at this face for very long, I had my suspicions that Vulpi was completely aware of the weakness and exploited it to the fullest of his abilities.

"Go pick on someone your own size then, leave Lynx alone." I mumbled patting the little spirits head. Vulpi took that as an open invitation.

"Leo~" He sang happily pouncing on top of said lion spirit, tail swishing happily. The surprise knocked Loke over, the two fell to the floor in a small battle of fist to cuffs.

"Get off me you stupid fox!" Loke yelled landing a hit on Vulpi's gut.

"But I'm bored you defective Lion." Vulpi whined with a punch to Loke's cheek. "Entertain me!" Loke returned the blow knocking Vulpi backward.

"I'm not your fricken babysitter, fox!" Loke disappeared and reappeared by my side. "I'm going home for a while. Do you need me to bring anything else when I come back?" Loke shifted his glasses in his attempt to calm his anger.

"Leo come on and fight me!" The fox spirit demanded as he got on all fours, his tail swishing in anticipation. Loke balled his fists ignoring Vulpi to the best of his abilities. "Man, you are so whipped!" Vulpi chimed, as he went back to his original seat. I shot Vulpi a stern glare before turning to Loke.

"You have been working hard lately. Just take some time off. Aries could probably use some company anyway." I winked, noticing Loke's shoulders tense up. He disappeared before I could say anything else. I laughed to myself at how adorable the action had been.

"No fair Lucy, you go to way to easy on him. You should have beat him up for being a little baby. He ran away from a fight!" Vulpi gave me a displeased frown. I got up and walked over, seating myself next to the fox spirit, an evil grin spreading across my face. I placed my hand on the top of his head lightly ruffling the blonde hair. I could see him grin in response to my touch, my hand began to glow gold and I grabbed his thick blonde locks bringing his head down hard through the table.

"I'll give you something to whine about, if you don't knock it the hell off." I said dangerously throwing him up in the air, I connected a round house kick to his stomach sending him flying into a wall with a sickening crack. "If you really want to fight I will take this seriously, do I make myself clear Vulpi?" He rubbed his head, a look of pain on his handsome face.

"You don't need to be so damn rough. I was just playing around. You never beat Leo up like that." There was a puff of smoke as Lyra come to stand by my side.

"Is Vulpi getting on your nerves again, Majesty?" She asked with a bright smile. She pointed to the dejected looking fox who lay crumpled on the floor.

"How could you tell?" I gave her a sarcastic smile. "Lyra, I want you and Apus to get the musicians ready to play for Miss. Levy's wedding. You have two days our time." Lyra giggled with a nodded.

"Is there anything else you needed?" Her sing-song voice was as relaxing as any melody she could strum on her lyre, I was instantly calmed.

"For now that is your task, thank you Lyra." She waved happily and vanished.

Vulpi had made his way back to his demolished table, scowling that his comfortable seat no longer existed. I caught him growl in a low exasperated manner before he sat on the floor a few feet away. Temperamental fox, yes he had mood swings that put any woman to shame. I laughed loudly point to where he was, arms crossed over his chest, ears laid flat in sheer irritation.

"Serves you right." I sputtered out. Vulpi just shot me a wary smile and resumed his brooding. Lupus finally wriggle free from Mira's grasps and made her way to my side once more.

"Lucy-nee you shouldn't be so hard on poor Vulpi." She looked up at me with bright eyes. "He doesn't mean any harm by his teasing. He's just been so bored since you left." I patted her head gently, as I looked over to Vulpi.

"I guess I'll cut you some slack this time." I heaved a sigh. Vulpi didn't move, muttering something to himself. "Stop sulking, now." I motioned for him to come join the others. He made his way over, though his mood was not improving, he placed himself by my feet, and I ruffled his hair.

"Glad to see you are still as demanding as ever." Gajeel smirked as he took a seat next to Wendy. "Seems you run a tight ship." He let out a laugh at the grin I shot him.

"It can't be helped." My expression changed to an evil smirk, my hands continuing to play with Vulpi's blonde locks. He leaned his head back to lay on my lap tail swishing happily against the wooden floor boards.

"Are you sure these are you're guards? They look more like pets to me?" Laxus said in a teasing manner, Vupli was at his throat before I could respond, flames light and poised to strike.

"Say that again." His blue eyes hardened as his flame extended into the shape of a short sword. "I dare you to say it again." His voice was laced with venom, baring his sharp canines as he growled at the unsuspecting Laxus.

"I wouldn't make him angry Laxus, Vulpi has a very short temper." I giggled as my cousin stumble backward a bit. "If you think I'm scary you should see these guys in action, I assure you that they are my personal guard for a good reason." Vulpi relaxed at my words and returned to his seat on the floor. I gave him a grateful smile as I went back to petting his ears.

"We are the Celestial Royal guard, do not underestimate us. I would gladly dispatch anyone on Lucy's command." Vulpi nuzzled into the fabric of my pants.

Natsu's laugh rang out in the silent hall. "I thought I told you guys about them. Didn't you believe me?" I watched as they shot glares in Natsu's direction. "I was having the conversations out loud for your benefit. The fox guy is on par with me where fire is concerned. Lynx is probably stronger than Gajeel despite his size. Lupus can out do Mira in about three moves. And Lucy can fuse with each one, doubling the strength of their already outrageous attacks." He looked over at me with a proud smile. "So who else is in your arsenal now?" I raised an eye brow to his question, but didn't get a chance to answer.

"Lucy can summon any one at any time. She is our only master. Well that's not really true either." Vulpi yawned. "We are family and any one of us would be happy to help when Lucy calls. She is our Queen after all." He smiled up at me, before nuzzling into my lap once more.

"Yep, Lucy-nee only needs to ask and we will do what ever we can to help." Lupus added with a smile.

"And we will make sure she is happy no matter the cost." Lynx said with a smile. I gave my smaller companions a one armed hug each. They smiled brightly at me and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"What do you mean by only master?" Erza had come to settle at a spot near Cana who was happily drinking from the goblet I had given to her.

I covered Vulpi's mouth before he could respond, and turned to Erza with a sweet smile. "You'll see in due time, Erza." She raised a brow to my answer, completely unsatisfied, but she decided that if I was unwilling to tell her that there must be a good reason.

"Well Ladies we need your measurements please come over here." Cygnus said softly motioning to the brides maids. The six bridesmaids made there way over to an excited Levy who was showing everyone the sketch she had decided on.

I made my way over to the bar. "Levy wants to have it similar to ours, so I'm going to need help from a few others. The time difference will work in our favor, so I'm sure I can have everything done in two days. I need someone to contact Violet from the Sorcerer, tell her I want to give her an exclusive and to bring her best equipment." I felt like an evil grin was plastered to my face by this point.

"Columba, bring the plans I designated." A delicate white haired girl appeared handing over a stack of papers. "I'm going to need you, Aquila and Leo Minor to help me with decorating the hall, bring back the things on this list with you, as well as the others." The small girl curtsied, taking one of the pages and disappeared once again.

Grampa had gone to make the call, requesting Violet. The Bridal party was busy getting their measurements taken, and my personal guard was close behind. I made my way to Ultear and Meredy who sat away from everyone, Jellal occupied a spot not far from them. I took a seat and set a business like expression on my face. "We will have visitors in two to three days. When they get here, allow me to handle them. If you find them on your rounds direct them here. There is a total of four mages on their way to confront me, as I can tell two have already met up, and decided to travel together, I believe they will get here first." They nodded in agreement to my request.

"Now all that's left is to get this place looking fit for a Fairytail wedding." I smiled around at the mass of singing mages who had finally decided it was time to celebrate. I had truly missed this crazy family of mine.

**A/N: Exclusive interview with Lucy Dragneel! Violet is such a lucky reporter! And Levy's Wedding looks promising... hopefully everything goes smoothly.**

**Chapter 11: Mrs. Gajeel Redfox**

**Till then!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Heat warning! It's getting rather steamy towards the end!**_

**Chapter 11: Mr. and Mrs. Gajeel Redfox**

****Normal Pov****

Violet stood in front of the infamous Mage Guild, Fairytail. It was just as boisterous as the last time she had been there, not many months ago. She was shocked when the call came down that Lucy Dragneel, had requested an exclusive interview with a novice reporter such as herself. Secretly Violet thought of Lucy as an ethereal being that surpassed the norms of all other women. She remembered how kind and gentle Lucy had been on their first meeting, and smiled fondly at the memories. Violet instantly respected the woman, which she observed most other people did as well.

After a few minutes reminiscing, Violet pushed the guild doors open, she was greeted with a beautiful sight. The Guild was dressed up for a celebration once again, hues of blue and silver adoring the walls and tables this time. Bright yellow and crisp white flowers filled the hall with an entrancing fragrance that warmed Violet to the bottom of her toes. Fairytail was such a magical place, even by mage guild standards, the thought brought a dreamy sigh from Violet's lips. With a new wave of excitement Violet made her way to the bar where the white haired barmaid Mira-jane was going through stacks of papers.

"Hello Miss. Mira-jane." Violet tried her best to sound professional, but her excitement was still evident to the woman in front of her.

"Oh Violet! Lucy is waiting for you in the Master's chambers." Mira pointed a finger to the second floor. Violet gave a sweet smile and uttered her thanks, before excusing herself to the second floor. She straightened her appearance and plastered on her most professional face before knocking on the door. But her hand never made contact with the wood, the door opened of it's own free will.

"Hello Violet, please come in." Lucy's voice rang out. Violet entered, surprised to see people with animal ears in various places around the room. "Please take a seat." Lucy was sitting in the wing back chair beside the massive fire place.

"Your call was rather unexpected." Violet said frankly as she sank into a cushioned chair set opposite that of Lucy's.

"I apologize that it was so sudden." Lucy smiled sweetly, lacing her fingers over her lap. Violet noticed that she was wearing a beautiful tea length gold gown, with a mandarin neckline, and three quarter length sleeves. She seemed to sparkle in the late afternoon light that danced through the high window. Violet thought for a moment that it was unfair for someone to look like that in normal sunlight, the roaring fire beside her didn't help much as it's light gave her an dazzling glow.

"It isn't a problem. I was just surprised that you requested me." Violet's cheeks lit a pale pink, betraying her embarrassment at being so completely absorbed in this woman's charm.

"I would like to have a proper interview with you this time. I honestly wasn't aware that you worked for the Sorcerer till after the issue on my wedding was published. You see, there is more to the story than you know." Lucy held a formal tone, but the sweetness of her voice never diminished. Violet was already entranced.

"Well of course, I would love to hear the rest." Violet's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well I believe we can start with the statement that I am the owner of eleven of the Zodiac keys. This is not intirely true." Violet stared at Lucy for a moment, before Lucy laughed. "I was able to collect all of the Zodiac keys." Violet let go of the breath she was unaware that she had been holding. "Secondly, that I am the most powerful Celestial Mage in Fiore. That statement is true, though incomplete. I am the most powerful Celestial Mage, period. Look around you, these are some of the spirits that I am able to bring through the gate from the Celestial Realm. No other Mage in the history of the world has been able to summon them." Lucy motioned to a delicate little girl with long lush black hair, she sported black ears and tail. Not far from Lucy sat a little boy with chestnut hair and ears that matched, his bright amber eyes observed Violet carefully. Lastly on top of the Master's desk, a blonde man lay on his side lazily playing with a knife, he sported orange ears and tail that were tipped white. Violet stared at him for longer than was necessary, his handsome face reminded her of someone but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I see. So what else did I mess up?" Violet couldn't wrench her eyes away from the sight of the spirits, there were three of them, at the same time. This Violet was sure was unheard of.

"To answer that question I should give you my full name." Lucy stood from the table moving to a desk in the far corner. "I am Lucy Cassiopeia Dragneel." Violet watched Lucy pull out a glimmering metal crown it's jewels danced in the low light that shone through the window behind Lucy's shoulder, she placed it atop her head gracefully. "I have accepted my role as the Celestial Queen." Violet stared blankly at Lucy for a moment before she regained her senses, she grabbed a note pad and paper out of her shoulder bag, writing everything down. Every detail was important, for she knew that Lucy had not ever done a private interview before, Violet's excitement tripled at the thought.

"I should also explain that I am not just a normal Celestial Mage, I am in fact the product of a taboo relationship between a spirit and a mage." Violet listened carefully as she wrote down every word. "My father is the Spirit King himself, so once I married I was eligible for the title of Queen." Lucy returned to her seat, and stared into the fire with a sad smile. "I had no prior knowledge of any of this, my mother Layla had sealed my memories as well as my potential powers away. I was to stay this way until my father deemed it to be the right time to release me. The Crystal Key of the Celestial Goddess, was the present in the box you saw, it is actually my key. It was created for my mother, when I was born. The key became the only way to unlock my seal. A few weeks ago, I activated the key going through the test of the fates to make sure I was the rightful bearer, the fates released the power of my mothers seal, and it began to break one layer at a time. Once all thirteen layers were released, I was able to enter the spirit realm to train to control my power. I have actually just returned from the Celestial Realm yesterday, I have announced my title as The Celestial Queen, and I have regained all my lost memories." Violet looked up with wide eyes when she finished writing on her paper. "Do you have any questions for me?" Lucy said in an elegant manner, a sweet smile set on her face, but her eyes never left the fire's glow.

"What type of memories?" Violet asked gently, noting the change in atmosphere.

"The memories of my family, and the powers I had mastered before my mother died." Lucy stated, her voice laced with deep sadness.

"Can you explain in more detail?" The young woman was conflicted that she was getting to hear the secrets of the woman she admired so much, yet saw such sadness in her beautiful chocolate eyes. For Violet it was a cross between pure joy and utter heart break. She listened carefully for Lucy to continue.

"I am the grand daughter of Makarov Dreyer, Master of Fairytail. Laxus Dreyer and I were very close when we were young, despite our age difference. We were often sparing partners. He was the closest friend I had. Mother kept the fact that I was trained in many arts a secret from her husband, he often expressed his disapproval of me becoming a mage. I was often away from my false father's presence, though he never really noticed." Violet saw tears glisten in Lucy's eyes as she spoke of her past. "I also recovered the memories that when I was young my mother told me many stories of a Dragon name Igneel and his young charge, Natsu." Lucy smiled affectionately as she spoke of her mother, Violet could tell how deeply Lucy cared for her. "I have a special kind of magic, as I am the only half breed spirit in history. It is difficult to explain it, but I am more perceptive to the feelings and thoughts of people within a certain range. I can also summon spirits at a level higher than any other Mage has been able to. I am able to fuse with my spirits, though this is taboo for humans to do, I am only half human so I am able to sustain it." Violet nodded as she wrote frantically in her note book.

"There was one more thing I would like to address. My grandfather had previously expressed an interest in Gildarts Clive, to take over as master when he retires. But this was before Laxus was reinstated as a member, and I was given back my memories. From that time Grampa has asked me to take the position. As of right now Laxus and I are in contention for the title as neither of us would feel right taking the position with out a fair fight." Violet scribbled angrily on the page, trying not to miss a single word. Fairytail was going to be naming a new master, that was news worthy of a whole issue!

"So is the guild dressed up as a welcome home present for you?" Violet asked with a smile, glancing up from her paper.

"No actually, Levy McGarden is getting married tomorrow." Lucy's smile grew. Violet looked up surprised. "I would love to have you here to do the pictures for her as well. You did an amazing job with mine." Violet dropped her pen and jumped over to grab Lucy's hands.

"I would love to!" The girl squeaked in excitement. Lucy patted her hands gently, in response to the young woman's out burst.

"Do you have any other questions before we finish here?" Lucy slide her hands out of Violet's firm grip and made ready to leave the office, returning her crown to the draw of the desk.

"Only one." Violet began. "Can I use the communication lycrima?" Lucy laughed.

"Let Mira-jane know that you have my permission and she will escort you to it." The little green haired girl spun back to the chair gathering her belongings and headed for the door. Once she was out of ear shot Vulpi came to sit near Lucy.

"I hope your plan works." He said with a yawn, Lucy nodded her agreement.

Violet made her way to Mira who quickly took her to the lycrima. Violet took a moment before calling the Sorcerer, taking several deep breaths to calm the frantic beating of her heart. Her boss's face came into view and her body was wracked with nerves. "I will be staying for a few days, there is a big event going on and I've been granted permission to get an exclusive." She tried her best to stay calm, and she was surprised to hear a positive response from the usually negative and domineering man.

"Make sure what you bring back is worth at least three pages." She was absolutely ecstatic to hear the trust he was placing in her.

"I assure you I already have enough for a full issue! This is going to be big Boss I promise!" With a bright smile Violet cut off the connection and set off camera in had, ready to work.

******  
>In the Guild kitchen many different people were working tirelessly to get the cake and preparations ready for the reception. Mira-jane had been please that Lucy gave her the task of managing the kitchen staff, as well as baking the enormous cake. She was enjoying running around getting supplies together, and checking to make sure they had enough of the ingredients for the massive amount of people. Mira watched with pride as everything came together. It was rather amazing, that they were able to do all of this in one day, but the really amazing thing was that it was all single handedly organized by Lucy. Mira was slightly jealous that Lucy was able to pull everything together so quickly, but she had to admit that Lucy was in a completely different league when it came to getting her way. Mira sighed deeply at the thought, honestly Mira couldn't hope to compete against that fierce loyalty that allowed Lucy to get what she needed done, finished in no time.<p>

Lissanna was busy getting the main hall in order, she was put in charge of a small team of spirits that Lucy had arranged for. The linens and candelabras were brought from the spirit realm, along with the dressings for the walls and the floral arrangements that were set up around the main hall. To everyone's surprise one of the spirits Lucy assigned was Leo minor, who was a cute little girl with bright orange hair that hung low on her back, and she had small pointed lion ears. She was the spitting image of Loke, but smaller and female. Her appearance sent the spirit named Vulpi along with Gray into a tirade of teasing and laughing, they often complimented the other on a well placed insult or comment directed at Loke. This amused the other guild members to no end. Lissanna herself had laughed at how dejected Loke seem at the fact that his 'little sister' had ears and he did not. But it was hysterical to see the Natsu look-a-like to act so friendly with Gray. Lissanna often found herself smiling fondly at the pair as she worked.

Juvia was placed in charge of the ceremony area, where Andromeda was helping replace the flowers and trees, Lucy had instructed that it should look more like the garden in the Palace. With the help of Virgo, they had carved out a man made stream to run through the area Levy would walk down, the women were then instructed to build a high arch bridge. Andromeda had brought trees that flowered a brilliant yellow to replace the uprooted Sakura trees. The Amalta trees, lined the sides of the gazebo, creating a shelter as they made there way to the guild's back door. The trees from each side met exactly in the middle, showering the ground in golden petals. Juvia found that the sight took her breath away several times as they worked. The Gazebo it self was wrapped in thick vines, which sprouted happy yellow roses and delicate white honeysuckles. The fragrance was sweet and calming, Juvia smiled as she stood back to take a final look. Absolutely stunning, was the main thought in her mind as she wiped her hands on her blue gown.

Fairy hills was filled with the sounds of women running around, in their attempts to gather all the gowns and flowers. A room was set aside and frozen by Ultear so that the flowers would stay fresh for the wedding. Meredy kept watch to make sure no one destroyed the supplies that Andromeda had brought by earlier that day. She marveled at how quickly the spirit was able to deliver such intricate work. The bridal bouquet was over flowing with white lilies and yellow roses, soft English ivy hung down the front along with a few delicate vines of honeysuckles. The fragrance was amazingly sweet and warm just like Levy herself. The bridesmaids bouquets were of simple white hydrangeas, the stems tied with sky blue lace, and glittering silver gems adorned the flowering buds. Meredy promised to watch over them even though Erza had assured her they were safe.

Time was ticking away, and Erza was taking charge of the room were the garments were being stored. She ordered the Tuxedos to be moved to the second floor of Fairy tail, so that the men had what they needed for the morning ceremony . She was prompltly saluted as two of her 'subordinates' made quick work of moving the garments. On another side of the room Lucy's spirits Pavo and Cygnus were doing last minute adjustments to the gowns, before going back to the spirit realm to gather the shoes, stocking and hair pieces that Levy had requested. Erza was filled with pride looking to make sure that was everything, she made her way to the bath once she was certain everything was in place.

****That evening****

Lucy walked quickly, dragging Levy close behind her. Both women were dressed in tea length gowns. Lucy was in the golden gown that she had adorned earlier that day, and Levy looked adorable it an orange strapless gown that puffed out around her knees with several layers of tulle. Levy protested walking through the dense forest in heels, constantly asking why they were dressed up in the middle of the wilderness any way, but Lucy ignored her and pressed onward. The two women entered the clearing, that was used for training these past few months, Levy surveyed her surroundings eyes growing wider as she took in the sight.

"SURPRISE!" The women screamed joyfully. Levy's eyes began to water at the sight of all her friends, smiling brightly at her. Tables were set around the open space with piles of food and every female she knew. It wasn't long before several women made their way over to greet the guest of honor. The beautiful glow made Levy looked skyward, inspecting were the light came from, to her surprise, balls of fire were dancing in the air, giving an orange glow to all the smiling faces. Lucy instantly noticed her friend's gaze and put a hand on Levy's shoulder.

"Natsu and Vulpi decided to help out a bit." Levy was completely at a lose for words all she could do was wrap her arms around her friend sobbing gently. Lucy smirked, pulling away from the hold of the smaller woman. They shared a moment of gratitued, with watery smiles.

Cana made her way through the crowd to the pair with a satisfied smile.

"Lucy really out did us I think." Cana patted Lucy on the shoulder pride dazzling brightly in her eyes. "Here, you deserve a drink, both of you." Cana handed over two tall glasses, that Lupus had been carrying, of finely aged wine. Both Lucy and Levy accepted their glass with a murmur of thanks. Lucy looked down into the glass for a long moment.

"I propose a toast!" Lucy held up her glass as she spoke, the action was repeated by the other women who listened silently. "I have two things to say to my best friend." Lucy smiled fondly at Levy. "First is ABOUT DAMN time!" Every one laughed and cheered loudy in agreement. Lucy waited for the noise to settle "The second, I officially welcome you to the colony as my sister!" The sound of clicking glass echoed before the two downed their wine. Levy handed her glass back to Lupus who had been waiting to take them away.

"You guys didn't need to do all of this." Levy's eyes misted over as she looked at the faces of her friends.

"Oh but we did! Levy-chan you would do the same for any of us! And you deserve to have something special just for you!" Lissanna ran over putting her arms around Levy's neck in a tight hug.

"Thank you" Levy's voice was weak with happy tears, she squeezed Lissanna back for a long moment. Lucy dragged Levy to a table and started serving food for the both of them.

"Enjoy your last night of being Levy McGarden!" Lucy chimed happily as everyone began to take their seats at the bridal party table.

The women spent the rest of the night laughing and dancing to music courtesy of Lyra and Apus. The food was amazing, Levy was surprised at how delicious every thing tasted, Lucy's spirits had done a wonderful job. All those in attendance began to play games or chatted happily. Cana set herself up at a table and offered to read fortunes for anyone who was willing. After a while Lucy announced it was time for presents. Lucy dragged Levy to a chair in front of the small podium where the musicians were set up. She began passing Levy brightly colored bags that contained the presents that Levy's friends had brought. Levy blushed madly as she opened each present, Lucy was delighted to get some well deserved vengeance by embarrassing her friend.

"Lucy why the hell would I need a knife?" Levy blurted out. Lucy set a serious expression on her face.

"Because you haven't finished stage 4. And you can give it Gajeel as a snack later." Lucy winked.

Levy put the contents of Lucy's gift back in the orange bag, with an embarassed smile, leave it to her best friend to give her such a personal and thoughtful gift.

"I've been meaning to ask, but what are these stages you keep talking about?" Wendy asked with an innocent smile. The women froze, they were sure that Wendy's 'brothers' would not be happy if Wendy were to suddenly become aware of her feelings for a certain young fire mage. Cana opened her mouth to answer but Lucy and Levy both jumped to cover her mouth. Lucy shot Cana a warning glare, while Levy answered.

"We will tell you when you are older. There is no need to worry about it now." Levy laughed nervously. Lucy's eyebrow twitched as Cana tried to get free. Everyone laughed at their antics, but agreed that Wendy was still to young to get 'that' talk.

When the night was nearly over, Lucy announced that they would be having a sleep over at Fairy hills. Levy's wedding was scheduled for eleven the following morning, so Lucy thought it would be helpful to have everyone in the same area. They spent the walk to fairy hills laugh and joking, teasing Levy about the gifts she had received. Cana received a shoe to the face from Levy, when she mockingly held up one of the revealing nighties an made a kissy face. They split up in the lounge area, bidding goodnight to those who weren't part sleeping in the same area. Erza's room was reserved for the bridal party so they could all get dressed and have their hair done quickly, without having to worry about being late. They took a nice relaxing bath and enjoyed a good pillow fight before they collapsed for the night.

****Lucy's POV****

We woke to the morning light, and my body immediately shot up. I looked around to make sure everything we needed was present. "Lupus, can you have Virgo bring up breakfast?" I leaned over and shook my companion, she wiped her eyes sleepily and did as she was asked. I began to wake the other women up. "Come on it's already 9." I whined to my friends. They greeted me with tired smiles and yawns. Moments later Virgo and Lupus came back with enough food to feed a small army. We took our time enjoying the taste of a hot breakfast and fresh fruits before heading down to the bath. Levy and Lupus got into a splash fight, that soon grew to involve everyone, I tried my hardest to keep the atmosphere as relaxed an comforting as possible for Levy. I could already start to feel her nerves bunch up, the butterflies forming in her stomach the same as they had for me.

Once finished and dried off we made our way back to Erza's suite where Cancer was waiting patiently. He worked quickly listening to Levy's instructions on how each woman needed to look, and she placed a row of delicate circlets on the table beside him. As each of us finished with our hair and make up we were ushered into a separate room to change.

Our gowns had a boned and fitted bodice with an off-the-shoulder neckline that was trimmed with silver fur. The silver ribbon embroidery twisted and looped gracefully over the shimmering sapphire crushed velvet bodice. Delicate silver chiffon sleeves billowed out around the arms, the cuffs were surrounded in silver fur. The skirts were simple, sapphire blue silk that was over laid with a ruffling of the silver chiffon, a short train billowed out behind the dress for good measure.

Levy's gown was complete with a full skirt that sported a ruffle and and trim of silver fur around the bottom. The front panel of her skirt was lined with embroidered lace. The same lace also was used for the under sleeve. A thin line of silver fur adorned the neckline and the trim on the over skirt. The over skirt also had a ruffle, venise lace trim and silver rosebuds, it tied onto the waistline as a removable train. The bodice was lined and boned, making the thick layers of silk cling tightly to her small frame. The sleeves hung off her shoulder with venise lace and and ended with more of the lush silver fur. I had lent one of my circlets from the Celestial Vault as well as the matching necklace to Levy for the occasion. I was lucky that Virgo was able to find the only Silver set in my entire collection of Jewels. The metal lay delicately across Levy's forehead, it's silver ivy leaves sparkling against the glowing moonstones. Levy's hair had been pulled up into a mess of intricate braiding, with tiny moon stone pins holding it in place. To finish her off we placed a clear chiffon veil over top of her head.

At ten we were ushered into a horse drawn carriage, I kept the other women laughing as much as possible, picking on Juvia slightly for her crush on Lyon. This made the journey down to the guild feel quicker, Juvia defended herself profusely, but I could tell she was falling for him.

I could sense how nervous Levy was getting, as she stood in the kitchen waiting. I placed my hand on her shoulder, with a smile. She gave me a tight hug and tried to calm her nerves with deep steady breaths. It wasn't long before Andromeda walked over to give us our bouquets, "You all look amazing." She said with a friendly thanked her profusely for how wonderful the flowers were, I too was please with how well things were working out.

The time came, and Pavo ordered us into positions. We started to get lined up with our partners, Natsu gladly looped his arm around mine as we waited for our turn to walk down the isle. He whispered how great everything looked and how impressed Gajeel was with the set up. We were poised to exit, just before Romeo and Wendy who were the flower girl and ring bearer. As we stepped out into the sun light My eyes were drawn to the sight of golden petals raining down on the wedding guests. I smiled brightly as we walked in time to the sound of Lyra's sweet song. When we made it to the end, Natsu released me and I took my place next to Erza, being the closet to Gajeel.

The music slowed to a stop, before changing to a silky melody. Lyra was accompanied by the tall man with his violin and Apus on his flute. The door clicked open and the crowd rose to their feet. Levy came into view arm linked with Gildarts (the surrogate father figure to our generation) as he lead her down the isle. She was absolutely stunning, the sun hitting her gown in a way that made the silver accents sparkle. I saw Levy's eyes light up as she crossed over the small wooden bridge. I could feel her nerves settle as she made eye contact with Gajeel. There was a moment of silent awe as Gildarts and Levy stopped before the Gazebo.

"Who gives this woman away?" Grampa asked.

"I do." Gildarts answered with a smile, he turned and lifted Levy's veil giving a kiss on the cheek before giving her hand to Gajeel. They walked up to the podium, and I took Levy's bouquet, with an encouraging smile.

"As Master it is my duty to lead my children down the path of light, and to happiness. Today I am glad to say that I believe at least once I was able to accomplish just that. Gajeel you have become a respected member of the guild, we are proud to give Levy to you with our deepest trust. Now, Gajeel Redfox, this is an everlasting promise to always love one another no matter the hardships life may throw your way. Do you vow to spend your life protecting and supporting each other, till the day you die?" Grampa looked at Gajeel who smirked.

"I do" I could feel pride radiate off him like a wave of heat from a flame.

"We have watched you grow here in the guild Levy, I'm pleased that you have found your own happiness. Levy McGarden, this is an everlasting promise to always love one another no matter the hardships life may throw your way. Do you vow to spend your life protecting and supporting each other, till the day you die?"

"I do" Levy's eyes sparkled with tears of joy.

"Romeo the Rings." Master looked over to see Romeo hand Natsu the two boxes. Natsu took out the rings and handed them to Gajeel. "These rings are an outward symbol of the promises and vow you have made here today. They are the never ending circle that no outside force can break. These rings bind your spirits as the marks on your chest bind your hearts. As you give each other the ring you become one life, one soul, one heart." Gajeel pushed the ring up Levy's finger, Levy did the same smiling brightly though the tears ran freely down her face. "With this I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Levy wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck bringing him down to kiss her. I cheered as loudly as everyone when they broke apart smiling brightly. Levy's blush gave her an angelic glow. I handed her back the bouquet as Grampa spoke once more.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Gajeel Redfox!" The on looker exploded into applause as the bridal party made their way back into the guild. Natsu and I made our way to our seats at the bridal table. Levy and Gajeel came to the center of the floor and began to twirl slowly as the lights dimmed and the music played softly from the stage behind us. (Tsubasa Aru Mono - Takanashi Yasuharu) The violins played a sweet and sad melody that allowed the couple to glide slowly across the floor in lazy circles. Lyra's sweet voice trilled in accompaniment, wordless emotions filled the song as it danced into our hearts. I found my eyes watering at the sight of Levy's bright smile. She looked so happy, and content, it filled me with pride.

When the song ended they came to sit at the head table with the rest of us. I smiled fondly at my best friend before rising to my feet and holding my glass in the air. "Tonight, we celebrate the beginning of a new family! We celebrate the deepening of bonds and the love that surrounds not only this couple but all of us here tonight. I am more than happy for my best friend, who has finally found the same happiness that I have. Raise your glasses in a toast to a LONG and happy marriage!" I lifted my glasses looking around the room, to see every one do the same. I turned to Levy with a smile and clicked my glass against hers before drinking it down.

Her glass was refilled along with mine, she stood up, tears flowing freely. "I have the most wonderful family in the world. *sniff* Thank you all for giving me this wonderful day. It is exactly what I have always wanted. *sniff* Thank you Lucy for making this a reality, you are the best sister a girl could ask for." She wrapped her arms around my neck sobbing before holding up her glass. "A toast to our family and the unbreakable bonds we share!" We drank once more.

The wonderful food came out soon after, Mira had really out done herself with the menu. I glance at Natsu who was enjoying his long awaited reward, a nice plate of flaming pasta. Levy and I laughed and joked as we sat listening to Lyra and the other musicians play soothing music, eating our dinners slowly. When the time came I watched as the single women were dragged to the dance floor for Levy to throw her bouquet. Everyone burst out laughing when Mira was the one who caught it, Mira's blush reached her ears as she glance across the hall, for a certain man who she harbored hidden feeling for. Levy was then swept away to do the paired dances, twirling around the floor with whom ever asked.

We watched as they cut their seven teired cake, Gajeel and Levy smashed it in each others faces playfully. We ate the sweet chocolate cake that Mira worked so hard on, I actually got seconds. After hours of dancing and singing they decided it was time to leave and waved good night from the doors.

Though the newly weds were no longer in the guild the party continued. The Musicians began to play more up beat music, and I found myself being dragged to the dance floor by Lynx and Lupus who had been waiting patiently. We interlaced our hands swinging them into the circle we made and back out. We spun happily in our circle, giggling as we took the center of the floor, our circle beginning to grow steadily when others came to dance merrily by our sides.

Soon I was swept away by Vulpi how gave me his most mischievous grin as he twirled me in time to the music. The circle of dancing friends stopped and began to clap along to the beat. I laughed harder as Vulpi spun me in a circle dipping me backward, I was oblivious to the stares from my husband and my favorite lion. I was surprised when I was then stolen by my cousin, who was better at dancing than I remembered. We laughed as we skipped around the room to a quick jig. By the end of the night I had been passed to almost every male in the guild.

Natsu was my last dance partner of the night and as the last song ended her stared me straight in the eyes, and his tone was final. "Time to head home." I could tell he couldn't take it much longer so I gave him my most innocent smile.

"I need to say good bye first." I batted my eyes, but he refused to release me. I gave a sigh turning to my spirit friends. "Once everything is cleaned up feel free to head back. Lupus, Lynx and Vulpi I'll call you back tomorrow, get some rest." I smiled waving to my friends as my husband threw me over his shoulder in a very ungraceful way. I giggled as we made our way home, it had been a while since he had man handled me in such a manner. We barely made it to the door before we settled into a series of passionate kisses.

"You have no idea how hard that was." He grunted against my bruised lips. "I hate sharing you." We passed the front door, I skillfully locked it behind my back, as Natsu burned away the layers of my dress. "Especially when you look this good." He bit down on the soft flesh of my neck, making me yelp out in pain. I worked hard to undo his tie and shirt. I could feel him smirk against the raw skin where he was laying heated kisses, with a small blast of flames the fabric between us became none existent. Natsu skillfully wrapped his arms around me pulling me up to wrap myself around his waist. His mouth returned to mine as we made our way back to the bed room. My head swam from an overdose of his intense heat. I ached to be closer, it had been so long since I had the pleasure of my husbands unbridled touches.

He wasn't as gentle as he usually was, in claiming what was his. Natsu's burning mouth left traces where his lips and tongue claimed my skin. I couldn't hold back the screams from his torturous movements. It was all I could do to keep myself from ripping at the flesh on his back with my finger nails. Hours of sweet torture and seared flesh left us breathless and exhausted.

When we finally collapsed, I made sure to stay close, whispering in his ear till we were both taken in by exhaustion.

I woke with a start to banging on the front door. I glaced around in confusion, the banging came once more accompanied by a shaking voice.

"Lucy-sama They are here!" Meredy's voice shook with anger.

**A/N: Next chapter, A Celestial Spirit Mage. Are you yelling at the computer screen right now? who could it be? oh ho ho, we have visitors!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Celestial Mage

"Lucy-sama they are here!" Meredy's voice shook with anger. "They are demanding to see you!" I shot bolt up right knocking Natsu clear off the bed.

"How many are there?" I hollered as I pulled on my new battle uniform. I chose a gold blouse from my unpacked suit case, leaving the top two buttons undone before pulling on the suit jacket. I picked one of the longer skirts that had a slit down each side allowing me more freedom to move around as well as giving me access to my dagger pouch.

"Three ma'am!" Meredy's voice was calming down as she gave her report. I quickly threw my hair in a high pony tail before I wrapped my belt around my waist and snapped my pouch of daggers to my thigh. "Two arrived together an hour ago, and the third only showed up a few minutes ago." I yanked on my ankle boots before making my way to the door. "What are your orders?" I pulled open the door and slide my golden sun glasses on.

"Let the other members of your team know that I'm on my way to the guild. Then notify Team Scarlet!" I watched her pull out a small communication lycrima from her shoulder bag, she informed the others of the situation as we ran. "Loke, it's starting." I knew that he was worried about what I had planned, but it needed to be taken care of. It was a moment before he was by my side running. "I'm going to need you to stay behind calm the other spirits, let them know that they are safe, and this will ensure that they stay that way. I won't let them feel this type of pain and any longer." Loke gave me a sad smile, knowing full well there was nothing he could do or say to stop me, before he disappeared once more. Meredy and I made our way through Magnolia swiftly, my gaze never deviating from the path in front of me. The silence between us masked the excitement floating through the air. I was able to sense them now that I was fully awake, they weren't much but I really wanted to play around with someone who would attack me like an enemy. Even my guard held back when we fought, and I wanted to test myself against someone who would not.

I burst into the guild kicking the door open in a Natsuish fashion. With a glance around the hall, I quickly found the hostiles seated at the bar under the heated glare of Erza. A smirk came to my face when I saw how their minds gave away the fear she induced. I closed my eyes as I scanned the town to find where the last mage was, luckily I found the last 'guest' had caught up to a Jellal, and they weren't far from the Guild. Instantly I noticed something was different about this fourth mage, but I pushed the feeling aside, as I returned to survey the three mages in mental turmoil under the gaze of the mighty 'Titania'. My smirk grew evil as I enjoyed their fear and a general sense of panic from seeing the retired Mira-jane boil with anger as well. I swiftly made my way across the guild to the bar, giving Mira and Erza a small nod to let them know I would take it from here.

"You made good time it seems." I looked around at their faces, which began to show signs of confusion. "I already know you are here to see me. I also know that you are 'excited' to get on with your business but we are waiting on one more 'guest'. If you wouldn't mind we will wait for him to begin." The only woman in the group shot me a venomous glare. Her soft blue eyes hardened with her heated words.

"Why should we listen to a twit like you, Mrs. self proclaimed 'Queen of the Spirits'?" Her voice twisted with anger and loathing, this action obscured the delicate features of her lovely face. It was a shame that someone that lovely could hold such a tainted heart. I observed her for a moment, her weapon of choice was the whip, as I could clearly see it perched on her hip. She was a small fragile looking thing no more that Levy's height, her dark red curls seemed to be her most prominent feature. She couldn't have been more than 16 with skin so soft and smooth, not a single scar or worry line was visible to the naked eye. She dressed as most teens, to tight shirt that attempted to show off her lack of assets, and a mini skirt that road dangerously high on her thighs. She wore fashion heels that were not suited for walking, with the 9 inch heel, inwardly I remembered that I myself used to dress much like that. Thank goodness I had matured enough to realize that I needed clothing suited for my job as a mage, I was after being viewed as a skilled and reliable person now rather than for my beauty.

"My keys activated on their own just to tell me our contracts were void. They said it was because of you! Then they VANISHED! I want to know the meaning of this! And I want my keys returned this instant!" The tall man with sandy blonde hair hollered, slamming his fist on the bar. Again what a handsome person, twisted by anger and hatred, it truly was a shame. He must have been at least the same height as Laxus, but his build was closer to Romeo. A mage who relied on his spirits to do the dirty work, there was no doubt in my mind that this was the reason the man looked as though he had never so much as lifted a weight in his life. He looked nearly like an aristocrat in his tailored suit, the only thing out of place was the sword set in it's sheath over the man's back.

I looked over the last man's short and stout frame, he kept his mouth shut, mind blank, and face devoid of emotion. He was truly a sight, trying to look the part of a bad guy, with a deep scowl and burning red eyes. I really didn't like this man, in all honestly just looking at him left the foul taste of bile in my mouth. The doors opened up as Jellal lead in my final guest. The feeling returned to my gut as the man walked past, something was off about this cloaked man, something that was completely unnatural. I stared at him for a long minute, but nothing came to me.

"Perfect, now we can settle this all in one go." I motioned for the man who kept his face hidden under a hood to join the others. "Now, no funny business while I explain, understand?" Their expressions became absolutely livid at my mocking tone. "Well then, to start, your keys have not rebelled, nor have they been stolen." I took a minute to enjoy their disbelief of the words I spoke. "On my orders, all contracts between Spirits and Mages have been dissolved." My eyes were drawn to the short man who had been quiet while the others were venting their frustration, he was reaching for his concealed dagger. With a 'tsk' I put my hand up, in casing them in a large spirit box. I noticed Erza and Mira give an approving nod to one another as they watched my conversation.

"Now I remember saying no funny business." I wagged my finger as though I were scolding a young child. "I suggest you listen, or I will get angry." The three original mages seethed as they attempted to escape from the box. They pounded against the barrier with their fists, screaming ruthless curses. A mirth filled laugh escaped me as I watched them struggle in vain, I continued my explanation. " As Masters you have failed to grasp the complexity of your spirits. You have treated them as disposable, you have left them in pain time and time again. I have been told many stories of your cruelty." My eye narrowed as my anger boiled inside. There beating and pounding of the barrier died down as they watched with wide eyes.

My skin began to take on the glow of my magic, my voice altering to hold the utmost authority. "As Lucy Cassiopeia Dragneel, Queen of the Realm of the Celestial Goddess it is my duty to avenge my family and comrades. You will stand before me here today and receive judgement." With a flick of my wrist the spirit box flickered and died away. The quiet man took that as an opening and lunged for me once more. I was much faster, my gold whip wrapped about his throat before he was three paces from his seat. I yanked hard bringing the man barreling at me at break neck speed, with a well placed kick I disarmed him and sent him face first into the floor. I placed the heel of my boot over his spleen, a devilish smile spreading across my face. "Apparently you can't hear me, or you have a death wish. I warned you not to make me angry." I empashized each word with more pressure to the sharp heel of my boot. The man cried out, with a plea to be released from my torture, his voice racked with pain. The two visible faces shown red with anger and hatred, as they watched me torture the fat little man. I kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back to his filthy companions.

"Libra Fusion" I noticed their eyes grow wide as I took on my fusion form. "We shall now pass fair judgement on you." A surge of power rushed through me as Libra sorted through their actions. We as one read their twisted souls. Every deed that lead to the pain of my comrades, made my anger boil deeper. Disgusting. The man with the hood was void of memories, and feelings, I found this strange at first, but something in his demeanor was familiar.

"We have seen your hearts, and will pass judgement. The deeds of your past are perpetual. None has respect for life, nor for the spirits they once held contracts with. Each of you who stands before us, has inflicted pain and torture on our brethren. We cannot allow this to continue, and we cannot allow it to go unpunished. As the Almighty Queen of the Celestial Realm, Cassiopeia is merciful. We are offering you two options as punishment. Retire from the world of Mages and never cross paths with her majesty again. Or you may fight the Queen for the right to reclaim the contacts which have been severed."

I released the fusion, returning to my normal self. "If you choose to fight for new contracts, I will not call forth my spirits, on my honor. I refuse to fight with magic against unarmed mages." The three mages looked at me, mental sizing me up. I could feel the excitement rising as they believed they had a chance against me. "Jellal escort my guests to the training ground. I will follow shortly." It was obvious that they had already made their minds up. Jellal exited the Guild behind the three excited celestial mages, and the hooded man. Natsu skidded to a stop as he passed them on the way in. I noticed him sniff the air, then turn to me, he seemed to scan my thoughts. "Loke" I called, and he appeared by my side. "I think I'm going to need my sword." His eyes widened for a moment, he was about to protest when I sent him a heated glare, he unwillingly agreed and left once more.

"Are you really going to play with them?" Natsu asked innocently. "They don't seem like much of a work out for you." He shrugged and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He buried his nose into my neck whispering for only me to hear. "Be careful of the hooded guy, he doesn't smell right."

"I know, he is hiding something. I'm not sure what yet, but this could get rather interesting. Hopefully he makes it worth my time." My reply was a whisper as well, as I leaned back into Natsu's hold. "Any one who wishes may come observe. I intend to draw this match out, so it should be a good show. Miss. Violet I do hope you will join us, I promise to keep you entertained." I looked over at the young reporter who beamed with excitement before looking around the room. Laxus caught my eyes and we exchanged evil smirks, he knew full well that I could destroy these ingrates in a matter of minutes. I looped my arm though Natsu's as we headed out to the clearing. Wendy quickly bobbed her way up to my side, leaving Laxus and the others to trail a few paces behind. "Wendy when we are done here I want to take over your training." She looked up at me with surprise.

"Will you really?" Her voice was full of excitement. I patted her head lightly and turned my head back to Laxus.

"I see you aren't making the progress I had hoped for." I frowned at my cousin who crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"What the hell, Lucy. I had him for less than a day! It's not like I'm some miracle worker or something!" His usual scowl deepened.

"Well you're stuck with him till he gets it right! We can't leave till the training is complete. That will give me more time to work with the others, but you can't take to long, remember that." I glared at my cousin for a moment, before he shrugged in response. Natsu was not happy with this conversation, not in the least.

"You know I am right here. I can HEAR you." He huffed, his eyes were filled with hurt. Today was a good day for tough love, I decided to take the direct approach with him as I turned my gaze to his face.

"I am aware of that and I intended for you to hear me. This isn't something you can play around with anymore Natsu! Do you understand that this mental training is just as, if not more so, important as your physical training?" Natsu rolled his eyes at me, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. My eyes narrowed causing my husband to sweat. "You know you are lucky, Natsu, Laxus's lightning is a cake walk compared to my Astrum Pulvis Ingram. Be glad I'm handing the training over to him while I focus on Wendy and the others." Natsu swallowed hard as he mentally apologized. My comment didn't sit right with the others in the group. I could feel their questioning gazes on my back.

"Alright, alright I'll explain! But first, tell me what is Natsu know the least for?" I turned to face them. Their thoughts automatically went to two things, self control and intellect. "Exactly. Impulse control is his biggest weakness, this training is designed to fix that." I made my tone as final as possible so no one would question me further. We arrived in the clearing, I took note of where my opponents were stationed. Loke arrived at nearly the same time, with a glistening golden sword in hand. I took it from him with my thanks before he returned to the spirit world. I motioned for my companions to file out around the edge of the clearing, and they obeyed.

"I see you have made your choice. As promised I will not use my spirits, because none of you are able to use yours. So by means of settling this we will have a dual, you may attack me as four to one, or you may attack me individually." I took the sword and brought in down into the earth. "The rules are simple. If you can draw blood from me, you may take what was once yours. If I draw blood from you, it will be a fate much worse than retiring." I watched as they shivered, I adjusted my glasses and stepped into the middle of the clearing, leaving my sword behind. "The boundary is this clearing, if you attempt to flea Erza and Jellal have the authority to strike you down. Any weapon or none summoning spirit magic is permitted. I state once more your objective is to make me bleed before I make you bleed." I closed my eyes, and crouched low to the ground, poised for battle.

**Normal POV**

Erza poked Wendy in the side. "Pay attention Wendy, you may learn something." Wendy nodded as she fixed her gaze on Lucy. It was an odd sight watching her stand alone against so many enemies, Wendy wondered if someone would interfere if Lucy's life became endangered. She quickly brushed the thought away, Lucy was more than capable of taking on the three mages she had spoken to, but the hooded man gave off a smell that made her stomach churn uncomfortably.

Natsu positioned himself on Lucy's boulder and watched on with excitement. He could feel Lucy preparing for the firsts strike, her mind wandered though each of her opponents thoughts, formulating a plan of action. To be honest he didn't think it was fair to read you opponents thoughts before battle, but for Lucy he would let it pass so long as she never fought against him. Natsu was sure he couldn't fight seriously against his wife, and she would end up beating him to a pulp for his lack of conviction.

The other guild members filled in the gaps around the clearing, watching wide eyed in wonder of how Lucy was going to fight with her eyes closed. Violet who had hung around the guild hoping to speak to Lucy once more, watched with batted breath as Lucy explained the rules. She pulled out her camera and started clicking away. She had more than enough to please her boss now. Violet listened intently for the fight to begin.

"I only ask that you at least attempt to give me a challenge." Lucy's face took an all to calm expression as she kept her eyes shut. "Come at me." The three celestial mages began their attacks. Lucy gracefully side stepped the tall blonde's sword as it came gliding down from the right. She cartwheeled back away from the little woman's whip. Amazingly she caught the daggers the angry little man had thrown, with a smirk she threw them back pining his coat into the ground. Lucy laughed as he cursed, trying desperately to get free. Lucy twisted and turned, avoiding every advance of the blade and whip, while maintaining her calm appearance. She kicked off the ground hard, with a twist she landed behind the woman, her dagger biting into the soft flesh of the young woman's cheek. Lucy delivered a swift kick to the back of her knees, before knocking her opponent out cold with a clop to the neck. The blonde man was enraged further, slicing and chopping through the air wildly, Lucy was able to avoid his blade with ease. The fat man finally slipped out of his coat and dove for Lucy's back with a short sword. Lucy ducked throwing out her right leg in a sweeping motion which knocked both men off their feet. As she came back to a standing position the on lookers realized that she held two dripping daggers in her hands. "Barely worth the effort." She said in an off hand voice. Suddenly the last man charged in, the atmosphere changed in a instant.

Just under the hood his eyes began to glow red, he whispered to the air and everything fell silent. Confusion set in as a wave of fog slipped into the clearing. After a long minute the sounds of scrapping metal could be heard. Flashes of gold and silver broke through the fog. The echos of scraping metal hit the crowd with force. Worry set into Wendy when she couldn't see what was going on, who was winning? The fog began to lift, revealing a pair of shadows, their dark silhouettes remained standing. Both figures held their swords in two hands, blades crossed in a deadly stale mate. The man's hood had fallen back, revealing bight orange hair that was tied back at the base of his neck, his amber eyes glowed with anger. He was handsome in Violet's opinion, yet the look in his eyes gave off a fierceness the frightened her to complete stillness.

"So it is you. It's been a long time, Bastion" Lucy let out an uncouth laugh as she finally opened her eyes.

"Clever, you remembered my secondary magic from that long ago?" The man named Bastion taunted with a bemused smile.

"I never forget an opponent's potential." Lucy ground out pushing her full weight against the blade. Bastion reciprocated the action forcing Lucy to jump back.

"And here I thought you had forgotten me." His mocked frown seemed to enrage Lucy further. His blade came down heavily against her's once more, the metal of the blades screamed in pain as Lucy was pushed back once more.

"You are a disgrace." Lucy spat out, correcting her footing. "Here you are, interfering in an official match, how dare you speak to me so casually." Lucy's skin began to glow once more, Wendy bit her finger nails as she watched from a safe distance. This was the feeling that filled Wendy just before Lucy's explosion the day she left for the spirit world, Wendy feared for her friend's safety at this point.

"I have business with you, your majesty." Bastion managed to make the word sound like a horrible curse, rolling off his tongue as venomous as a cobra bite. "Or have you forgotten how you ABANDONED us?" The man became over powered with rage as he lunged for Lucy. His sword swung high above his head, Lucy was to quick for him, she had already moved out of the line of fire.

"I was taken away for reasons you will never understand Bastion. Let it go, your anger can't fix the past." Lucy lifted her sword to stop the incoming swing of the young man's fury. Gold sparks flew as the two blades bit into one another.

"The reasons don't matter anymore. I'm stronger than I was back then, you know. I'll make you pay for what you did!" The sounds of metal against metal filled the air, echoing the cries of the battling blades as they beat against each other. Lucy's comrades watched in a mixture of awe and fear as the Blonde stood up against a man two feet taller than herself, he was nearly as muscular as Laxus. Lucy's foot work never faltered, she met every strike head on, even pushing her opponent back with well placed kicks at some points.

"Give up Bastion!" Lucy hollered angrily. "You are not a Celestial Mage, I have no want nor need to fight with you today!" This elicited a laugh bordering on the edge of insanity from Bastion.

"Give up? It doesn't matter if you want to fight! I will make you regret what you did!" His voice dripped with emotions only Lucy could understand. He felt betrayed that she had left from their lessons with out a single word, that she had left him. He had searched for Lucy Dreyer as she had been called in her former life, before she had been sealed. She was only known as Lucy Heartfellia to the official world, and her 'father' Judo. But in the world of mages and war she was accepted under her mother's maiden name.

"Oh Bastion. I know everything you know. I see everything you have seen. I can read your heart loud and clear. I had no choice in the matter. Even Laxus had to give me up. You are not the only one who suffered from the lose." He glance over to see Laxus propped lazily against a tree next to Natsu.

"It no longer matters, I WILL get what I came here for!" Bastion's eyes glowed with the madness that burned in his core.

"Since this is no longer a match for the rights to a contact. I will take you on at full strength. I'm warning you Bastion, give up now before I am forced to hurt you." Lucy steeled her nerves, she had loved Bastion as a very close friend while they trained in weaponry. He was always just a step behind, and had vowed long ago that one day he would beat her, and claim the prize he longed for.

"Then I won't hold back either." With out warning his speed increased, but Lucy had anticipated his reaction and twisted just in time.

"You weren't able to beat me then and you WILL NOT beat me now!" To the observants of the fight, it seemed the next few actions happened in slow motion. Lucy's heel connected with the back of Bastions head, sending him to the ground. A bright light enveloped Lucy, as the shining crown appeared on top of her head. The light pulled back into as it condensed around her sword. "Celestial Corona flare!" Lucy sliced her sword through the air at her opponent who was still moving in slow motion, trying to get off the ground. Bastion's eyes widened as he saw the attack but was unable to move out of it's path. The impact of the golden slash sent a shock wave blowing the on lookers flat on their rears. Lucy dropped her sword, making her way across the space between her and Bastion. When the dust settled Lucy stood over the limp body on the orange haired man. Her eyes filled with tears as she surveyed the damage.

"The damage inflicted by sealing me was much greater than mother ever anticipated." Lucy lowered herself to her knees allowing a hand to rest on the fallen man's head. A gentle gold light surrounded his body, and he began to breath once more. Before anyone could make a move Lucy came to her feet and held out her arms. The group of crumpled body's was in cased in a spirit box, Lucy closed her eyes in concentration.

The box disappeared, and so did the limp bodies. She turned her attention once more to the fallen man she had healed, he struggled to push himself up off the ground. "You have grown stronger Bastion, but what you desire is wrong. You're putting the lives of so many people in jeopardy, that is not what our master's taught us, is it?" Lucy picked up her discarded sword and aimed it at his throat. "Answer one question for me, why did you wait till now to come after me?" He did not answer, his mind was blank as if he couldn't remember what possessed him to come here. "That is what I was afraid of." Lucy closed her eyes allowing the sword to dive deep into the earth once more. She turned to walk away, Bastion gripped a small dagger that was sheathed in his belt. With a delicate and graceful sweep she kicked off the ground and landed behind the man, her own dagger against his throat. A line of thick blood cascaded down the front of his dark clothing. "I returned your life once today. I will not be as generous if you proceed to attack me, Bastion." Her voice came out as a low growl. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "If I ever see you in battle I will not show you the curtasy again. Now leave this town." She kicked the dagger out of his hand and walked to the mouth of the clearing. "It's over you can come back now." At her words the Royal Guard appeared at her side.

**Lucy's POV**

"So you finally felt a need to use that attack, he must have pissed you off something fierce. I think it was bigger than the last time too!" Vulpi said with a whistle looking around at the damage. Lupus laced her fingers with mine in a comforting gesture, and Lynx hugged my arm tightly. Loke tapped his foot on the ground in irritation, as he observed the damage I had caused to the clearing.

"I can't believe you! Blocking the gate is horrible to begin with, why the hell wouldn't you let us help!" Loke's voice broke through the tension, like a hot knife. "It's not fair of you to make us wait, watching helplessly, while you are in danger!" He scolded. Loke took a look at my face and I could see the fight leave his eyes for a look of concern. He could see the tears forming in the corners of my eyes, he reached out to grab my shoulder . I waved a dismissive hand walking right past him on my way back to the guild. I broke free of the Lupus and Lynx's hold and continued on without looking back. The guild members walked in silence, no one seemed brave enough to ask what had just happened. My spirits kept close to my sides, but kept silent as well. When I entered the guild I immediately took a seat at the bar Mira's attention was drawn to the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What happened?" Mira's face betrayed her every emotion, as a worry line formed between her brows and she nervously chewed on her lip. I did not respond. I only cried silently for what I had just done, and the pain that filled my heart at having to say such things to someone I once care for.

"Can you give her something strong to drink?" Laxus asked as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "She is having a rough time dealing with what just happened." Laxus didn't go into detail, he just looked down at me with sympathic eyes before taking a seat next to me at the bar. Natsu slide in on the other side.

"It's not your fault." He said soothingly, which only made my tears run faster. "You had no control over the situation. Lucy stop blaming yourself." Mira slide the drink into my line of sight. Anyone who knew me could read the absolute torment the I was experiencing at that moment.

"It was for your own good. No one could have known he would take it that hard." Laxus comforted, a rare soft expression taking over his features. I drown the cup before laying my head in my hands, sobbing deeply from the pain I felt.

"I know, but that just makes it worse." I cried out, voice shaking in the anguish, I felt sick at the betreyal my close friend had felt. "And what kills me is that, there is nothing I could have done to make anything easier for the people I left behind." My tears ripped at the hearts of her comrades. As far as they could tell this Bastion guy had been my sibling deciple in arms training. He had never forgiven me for the 'abandonment' and was determined to defeat me. But, Why? That was a question only Natsu and I could answer but neither of us would even acknowledge that a question had been asked. After several drinks, I began to settle down, leaning into Natsu's warmth for comfort.

"I trained with many skilled masters when I was young." I felt the need to explain what had happened, I owed it to my family. "In those days my mother used her maiden name when referring to me. One of my masters had two other students that I trained with. Bastion Pein and Laxus, the three of us were inseperible. The week before my mother died, Bastion and I got into a fight, a serious one. He wanted to fight me and if he could beat me, I would give up on Dragon boy. He was livid when I told him no. He provoked me into a fight a few days later, and I beat him to within an inch of his life. I hadn't meant to, but my power went out of control and well the explosion must have put him into a coma. When he came round I had already been sealed, and Lucy Dreyer no longer existed." I looked over at Laxus. "He came looking for me before, and you kept your mouth shut." I gave him a light squeeze on the hand letting him know I was grateful. "He doesn't seem to remember much of how or why he got here. It seems that it is a side effect from the explosion. His thoughts are fragmented and blurry." I buried my face in Natsu's shirt.

"So you kept us blocked so we wouldn't hurt him?" Vulpi asked, his eyes revealed the pain he felt over my sadness. I nodded weakly in reply.

"Were did you send the other three?" Lupus asked, wrapping her arms around my waist in a tight hug.

"An uninhabited island in the south ocean, maybe they can learn to survive without making other people suffer there." I felt a smile tug at my lips.

"So if there are no more spirit contracts, do that mean you are the only Celestial mage left?" Wendy kept her eyes down cast, trying to hide her tears from me. I took a deep breath and hopped down off the stool, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I am, but I don't have a contract with any spirits, because I am a spirit myself. It's complicated." I gave her the best smile I could manage, and a laugh. "Are you ready to start training?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Wendy's eyes filled with pride, as she wiped away her tears.

"Laxus get back to work. We will meet up in one month, that should be plenty of time for Natsu to finish the training. Wendy and I will take the training ground here." Laxus cracked his knuckles and smiled at Natsu.

"Help." Natsu cried out while Laxus dragged him out of the guild.

"Alright Lissanna, Canna, Wendy. You will be coming with me. Mira when Levy and Gajeel come to the guild send them up to the clearing. I don't want to cut her honeymoon short." The three women came to my side as Mira nodded and told me she would be happy to. "Pack light ladies, and meet me in the clearing in two hours." I walked towards the door, my guard in tow. "I'll see you all in a month." I smiled and exited the guild with a deep sigh.

A/N: Training TIME! How did you guys like that? Enough action for ya?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry that I've been having some compy trouble guys! I've been working on what i can before it shuts it's self down on me. Fortunately I have been able to work on the chapters in the old fashion manner so I'm just transferring my notes ^-^ There will only be 15 chapters in this fic, then 'The Wings of the Black Dragon' will begin. *squeal* Any who, I know you guys are dying to see what wonderful training Laxus has cooked up for Natsu. Oh and Lucy's training for Wendy! All the back story on Lucy is finished by the way so it's pretty much action action action from here on in! Thank you all for your continued support! heheheh.**_

_**::Disclaimer:: I don't own FT but the OC's are totally mine! . Don't steal my poor little Vulpi! I need him as Lucy's punching bag! *Evil grin***_

Chapter 13

The hike to the northern mountain was almost training enough, in my opinion, but Laxus insisted that I was being a big baby. Well yea, I didn't want to be subjected to getting ELECTROCUTED every five minutes, if that made me a baby than I will admit (to myself) that I'm being a baby. Some how Laxus managed to find so many ways to torture me during our 'training' time. Laxus was always a sadistic bastard, but some of these were just inhuman.

The roaring in my ears made it difficult to know when the next shock was coming. My above average hearing gave me an advantage most of the time, but this was definitely not one of those times, it had honestly become a weakness, and Laxus was exploiting it to the fullest. I kept my eyes closed tight, as I condensed my magic, trying to listen for any movement on Laxus's side of our training ground. I was still sending controlled amounts of supper heated air out around me to maintain the flow of the river. Again the fact that Laxus was a sadistic Bastard popped into my head, he had dragged me up into the mountains and proceeding to tell me I had to melt a frozen river from the bottom of a waterfall, and keep it flowing during the training. I'm a fire mage, water is sort of a weakness in my book, so being told that I had to be submerged during my training instantly put my mood in a downward spiral. On the first day I sat myself on a large boulder and sent out a blast of flames, this got me a rush of FREEZING cold water, pouring down on my head, completely extinguishing my flames. Laxus was more than amused, I saw him literally roll around in the snow laughing so hard it brought tears from his eyes.

I wanted so badly to wipe the smirk off his face when I was finally able to get out from under the pounding falls. He was truly enjoying the fact that my 'wife' gave him permission to do what ever he deemed necessary to accomplish my training. So far this included electrocution, water boarding (on a massive scale) and magic sapping (using more magic than needed for a technique, results in quick depletion of a mage's magical stores) and there were still two weeks left for him to come up with more.

Yes I was being a baby.

My skin started to prickle before I felt the pain. I took a deep breath, careful not to swallow the freezing water as I drew in Laxus's attack. I kept my mind focused on concentrating his magic, keeping it separate from my own. I learned in the first couple of days that mixing was what made me sick when ingesting none fire magics. It had only taken me a few more days to get the gist of keeping them separate. My magic had a warm and kind of fuzzy feeling, where as Laxus's magic was sharp and sort of vibrated, this knowledge was how I was able to figure out how to keep them apart.

I opened my eyes, knowing this time that I had done it properly. Laxus folded his arms across his chest, "How's that feel?" he continued to observe me, I remained seated, his voice was muffled by the water pounding around my ears, but I could still make it out.

"I get it. I completely understand now. Being calm makes it easier to control power that isn't originally my own. Once I mastered my emotions the rest became a cake walk!" I smirked at the look of pride crossing his eyes. I myself was pleased with the progress I had made. I released a blast of lightening fuzed fire into the air, the magic took on an orange hue once combine, cracking loudly before it dissipated. I stretched my legs out, raising my arms above my head, today had been a good day, maybe we could head home now that I had this mastered. I could get away from this torture for a while and eat some real food. My mouth watered at the thought of Mira-jane's cooking, a big plate of flame pasta, with a LARGE glass of fire whiskey, my eyes watered at the thought of such a beautiful meal.

"Now we just need to work on the voltage you can absorb!" Laxus pounded a fist into his open palm, excitement replacing the pride in his eyes. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine at the thought of a high voltage hitting me with WATER as a conductor... SADISTIC BASTARD!

"Come on two more laps!" Lucy called over her shoulder. Training under Lucy proved to be more intense than anyone had believed possible. The original group of women had spent the first three days running laps around Magnolia, none stop, for three days. Secretly the woman plotted to kill their evil over lord who used to be Lucy, but Wendy protested, effectively foiling Cana's plot. During those first few days on lookers gather in the clearing to watch the group pass, some even joined as they passed. Now that the whole guild knew what was going on, many people felt they too needed to get stronger, and Lucy seemed to be the person to ask for help.

On the third day Lucy stopped in the clearing and positioned herself on her favorite boulder, motioning for her training mates to take a seat.

"I only have a month to teach you all the basics. I wish I could spend the whole year getting you all ready, but I have other business to attend to, so we will start with a useful phrase to keep in mind. The power of magic is directly linked to the users heart and soul, our emotions are what make us strong, but they can also make us weak." Lucy smiled at her friends softly before continuing. "To use your powers at their full potential you must posses a sound body, a strong heart as well as soul. I can tell that your hearts and souls are exactly were they need to be, but you are all lacking a physical balance you will need to use all the potential power that you house. This training will be intense, I'm here to provide the tools you will need to delve into yourselves, but I promise it will be worth every ounce of energy you put into it. Once I am finished with you, it will be easy to master any spell, or to heighten any skill you already posses. " Lucy's words stirred emotions of excitement in the crowd.

Each day Lucy added something new to the training schedule, running, push-ups, even hand to hand combat. She called out several spirits to help as the number of mages increased by the day.

"One more, you can do this!" Lucy was the type of teacher that would get down in the dirt with her students, she never stood to the side. As a true commander Lucy stood on the front line, her troops willing and eager to follow her commands. Wendy and Levy were at the front of the pack, only trailing a few paces behind Lucy as they came into the clearing. "That's it! See how much easier that was, and you aren't even out of breath today!" Lucy smiled brightly putting one had on each of their shoulders. "We will split off into groups, the same as yesterday, find your partners!" She hollered, taking to her favorite boulder. Levy, Lissanna, Wendy, and Cana came to sit in front of Lucy who had her eyes closed. The women took lead by example and closed their eyes.

"Concentrate on your magic, feel how deep within your body it lies. Become familiar with how it feels to you, memorize it's texture, temperature, and pressure." Lucy herself took her time feeling out her own magic as she lead the others in an exercise she had learned in another life. "Now pull it to the surface, don't release it till I give you the command." Wind began to swirl around the area, the glow of magic surrounded the women. "Now slowly release it a little at a time." Lucy opened her eyes to observe her friends. She was very pleased at how quickly they had gotten to this point. Soon they would be strong enough to stand against anything.

"Master, how long do you think it will take them to get to the Dragon King's Lair? I know Lucy told you were it was." Mira's voice was filled with concern, her bubbly and airy persona had vanished over the course of events, leaving a fretting Mira-jane in the joyful barmaids place. Her eyes betrayed how often she cried over the ordeal that was to come. She chewed her bottom lip as she cleaned a mug waiting for his reply.

"The entrance is far to the north, it will take them at least a month just to reach their destination by foot." Makarov took a deep sip from his mug. "They will be gone for at least two and a half months, possibly more." His expression was sullen, in all honesty he wanted to go with Lucy and the others but his grandchildren both agreed that it was best for him to stay behind to take charge of the guild while he was still the master. 'Damn brats.' Makarov continued to say to himself, but he was truly proud of how strong each of them had become, not just in their magical potential, but as human beings.

"I miss them" Happy sighed poking at the fish Mira had placed in front of the furry mage. Mira smiled sadly as she patted his head.

"I miss them too, Happy" Her eyes filled with tears, but she blinked them back. "They will be back from training today though, so lets have a celebration, we can dress up the guild if you want." Happy looked up with wet eyes, his bottom lip quivering slightly. Mira gave Happy her best reserve smile ruffling his fur for encouragement.

"Aye, we should make it big." A shy smile spread across Happy's face as he stood up on the bar. "It's been much to quiet lately." Mira nodded in agreement. The guild had practically been empty during the couples absence, since many of the guilds members had ventured off to join Lucy's training team. Mira was surprised when Master Makarov took the time to explain the situation to the whole guild. Many members had been shocked into complete silence, where others took off towards the training ground intent on watching Lucy at work.

"You don't have enough time to do anything big." Gajeel slumped into a seat near where the Master sat on the bar. "They are already on their way here." Happy and Mira turned to the iron dragon slayer with excited smiles. "Flame boy will get here first."

**Natsu's POV**

A familiar scent filled my nose as we made our way through the dense forest. "We're getting close." I smiled back at Laxus who was still taking his time, trying on occasions to catch me off guard, but I could sense his attacks before they were finished now. We walked quietly for the most part, keeping our pace even and steady. I concentrated on the smells of Magnolia, my training had given me a much keener nose than I had before, and I could already pick out my favorite smells. "Mira's cooking." My mouth watered at the thought of real food. "Man that smells good."

Subconsciously I picked up the pace, my stomach growling to encourage me on. We were only a few mile off, I could have been there in ten minutes if I ran, but somewhere I knew that if I tired Laxus would drag me back off to the wilderness for more 'meditating' to teach me how to control my impulses. As it was Laxus was watching me like a hawk, stating silently vigilant from a meter behind me. The thought of getting hit by his lightening before getting dragged of was enough of a deterrent to keep my pace at a quick walk.

Laxus kept his mouth shut even when we got to the guild. I didn't care any more though, "We're back!" I pushed the door open slowly the sweet scent of home flooding my senses. It didn't take me long to get to the bar, I wrapped my arms around Happy who had already started to cry. "I missed you buddy!" We broke apart when Mira set a very large plate of food in front of me. I delved in, it felt like I hadn't eaten in weeks!

**Normal POV**

The guild doors opened abruptly. "WE'RE BACK GRAMPA!" Lucy's voice rang out, followed by giggling from her team. The four woman behind her covered their mouths trying to hide their amusement.

"Lu-chan is acting more like Natsu everyday!" Lucy turned around to stare at her bookworm friend, Levy yelped when Lucy smacked her lightly on the head as a present for her comment.

"I am still me, just well, I get excited easier. Don't tease me!" Levy apologized rubbing the bump on her head. The other three giggled louder before a glare from Lucy silenced them as well.

Lucy and the others walked in, freeing the Guild door which suddenly filled with more people. Natsu and Laxus allowed a surprised gasp to escape at the same time, they saw a majority of the guild pass through the doors just behind the blonde woman. They exchanged a surprised glance before laughing loudly. Lucy smirked as she made her way over to the bar, taking a seat next to her husband.

"So Laxus, Mira are you still up for an exhibition match?" Laxus regarded his cousin with a wary eye. Mira stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide.

"Damn, we just got back, Lucy. Give me at least a day to sleep it off before you pick a fight." Laxus crossed his arms over his chest. Lucy surveyed him with a critical eyes, scoffing.

"You're in one piece, and Erza is ready to go." Lucy turned to Mira with an inviting smile. "And poor Mira looks bored." Mira's face blanched at the comment, in all honesty she didn't want to fight Lucy at all.

"We have more important things to deal with." Makarov interrupted. "You should all take some time to relax and rest before you head north."

Lucy sighed as she propped her elbows up on the bar. She turned her head to her grand father with a bored expression. "I can just use a spirit box to get there you know." Makarov rolled his eyes as his granddaughter.

"You need to take the long way my dear, you know the extra work will serve your companions as extra training." Lucy let off a sigh.

"But that is so much work." Levy giggled at Lucy's words from her spot next to Gajeel. "We can take the train as far north as Clover town, but we have to walk the rest of the way from there." Lucy stretched her arms above her head. Natsu didn't comment as he accepted his fourth plate of food from Mira with a goofy grin.

"Just remember this is a mission, Lu-chan!" Levy said with a giggle. "I'm excited, we get to escort royalty as our first mission as a colony." Levy beamed with pride. This brought a smile to every face within ear shot.

"And we will be accompanying you as well Lucy." Vulpi commented from his perch on the table directly behind Lucy's back. "As your protectors, we will stay here as long as you need us." Vulpi gave his Cheshire grin, which always made Lucy smile back. Natsu finally stopped eating and turned to the fox spirit.

"Your 'service' will not be required." Natsu growled lowly. Vulpi's smile faded as Natsu glared at him eyes narrowed dangerously. "It would be smart to remember that Lucy is MY wife, and that if you continue to piss me off I can and will send you back to the Celestial realm." Vulpi's ears laid flat against his head as the pressure in the room became suffocating. Natsu's hand glowed with flames as he stood up from his chair.

"Enough" Lucy placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder, with a comforting smile. She pushed back the fabric of her shirt to show him the mark as a reminder that he didn't ever need to feel jealous, because she would never ever have anyone else but him. He let the flames die away and wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist instead. "You guys have already been here for a month straight, I want you to go back and rest up." Lucy kept her voice even, without room for questions.

"Yes, Lucy." Vulpi said with a sad expression on his face before disappearing. Lupus and Lynx ran over to hug Lucy before they returned home as well. Leaving Loke.

"I think you hurt the foxes feelings." Loke adjusted his glasses, a small smile playing across his lips. "Before I go, just promise that you will call us if you get in trouble. None of like to watch on the sidelines when we could be by our master's side helping." Lucy smiled sweetly with a nodded promise. Loke turned his attention to Natsu. "I'll remind the fox to lay off. But as much as I hate to admit it, he is a lot like you when it comes to the people he likes. Even if the feelings aren't mutual. Trust me, I've been dealing with the stupid fox for centuries." Loke left it at that. Natsu tightened his grip on his wife's waist, releasing an nearly inaudible growl towards the place where his friend had just been.

"I'm tired Lucy, lets go home. Come on Happy."

Several days went by, Lucy and Natsu weren't seen at the guild as they had been separated from the other for a whole month once again. Makarov sat on the bar observing the change in atmosphere, the group would be leaving tomorrow, and everyone knew that things would change when returned. The thought of his grand children leaving again put strain on the old man's heart. Some where deep down he knew that his time in this world had to come to an end at some point, it was selfish to think this way, but he hoped that his time came before that of his beloved brats. The heart ache from burying one of them would surely put this old man in the ground himself.

The doors to the guild opened revealing the dragon colony. They made their way as a single body across the guild to where Makarov sat. "Tomorrow is the day Grampa." Lucy's eyes betrayed her unease, Makarov could see a tinge of red puffiness that were tells of crying recently. She took the seat in front of him, laying her head on the bar. Makarov stroked her hair affectionately.

"Everything is going to be fine." He tried to convince himself as much as his grandchild. "You are strong enough to hand the situation." The others filled the other seats at the bar.

"Lucy, you must never forget to believe in your own power. You are a Dreyer after all, you have a lineage to be proud of, and some day you will get the chance to pass it on to the next generation. Hold your head high, child. As a Master of Fairytail it is your duty to hold strong for those who look up to you." Lucy looked up with wet eyes, at the smile of her grandfather, he was filled with pride and encouragement.

"Once I get back I'll be a Master, but for right now it's you who we look up to Grampa." Lucy smiled at him just as warmly, before wiping at her eyes. "Don't worry, I promise to do my best."

Lucy turned to look around the guild. "I need to speak with the mages of Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scales." There were scraping sounds as the guests of Fairytail made their way to stand in front of Lucy. "It's been a pleasure working with you. I need you to head back to your guilds and update your masters on everything that has happened and everything that is to come. I say we have roughly a year before they attack. Let your master's know that I need an answer with in four months time." Lucy stood strong in front of the older mages, voice steady as she gave her last command. They agreed and began to leave the guild to collect their things.

"Lets make a pact." Gajeel held a mug out, the other mages raised their eyebrows in his direction. Mira handed them all their own mugs. "We will fight together no matter how dangerous the situation gets. No one gets left behind." Lucy's eyes teared up as she raised her mug in the air. "We live as a family and we die as one!" Gajeel's protective nature was coming to the surface as he wrapped Levy in a tight embrace.

"We can do this so long as we stand together." Wendy placed her small hand on the bar forcefully.

"That's what family is." Natsu said with a bright smile. They raised their glasses with a cheer and drank to a successful mission. Makarov watched on as his children readied themselves for the most dangerous adventure they had ever embarked on.

A/N: Of to the mountains again! haha Laxus is a sadist! let me know what you thought!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lucy stood with a light traveling pack on her shoulders in middle of the platform, waiting for the train to enter Magnolia station. Wendy was sitting on the concrete next to her entertaining the three exceeds with a game. Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel were off out of ear shot talking discussing extra training they wanted to put the females through during their long journey. Levy was siting on a bench not far from Lucy, her nose stuck in a book. "Lu-chan that spell you found is extremely useful!" Levy patted her shoulder bag happily. "I was able to pack at least half the books I needed, and it's not even heavy!" Lucy had found an enchantment that made her bag bottomless, and another that made it weightless. Lucy gave Levy a nod before turning her attention back to the tracks.

"Are you honestly going to leave without saying a proper good bye." Cana huffed from behind the blonde mage. Erza and Lissanna were by her side looking just as irritated.

"I said good bye last night." Lucy replied coolly, careful not to turn in fear that she would see the looks on her friends faces.

"Why can't we come with you?" Lissanna whined, her eyes filling with tears. "We have been training hard!"

"I need you to keep Mira sane, Lissanna." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest trying her best not to give away that she really wanted them to come, she would give anything to have all her friends by her side, but Lucy knew it was to dangerous for them. "Plus I need someone here to make sure everyone continues training, you have improved, but you still need to get stronger." Lissanna and Cana rushed over and gathered Lucy in a bone crushing hug. It took all Lucy's energy not to turn around, melting completely against their tears. She stood strong, arms folded tightly into her sides.

"We wish you didn't have to go!" They cried together, their grip on Lucy's back tightening, as tears rolled down their faces.

Erza maintained her distance, though tears streamed down her cheeks just as violently as the other women. She too wished that Lucy would let her come, she had vowed to protect her friend in repayment for everything she had give to bring happiness back into their lives. But Lucy had insisted that she would not hear of it, Erza was to stay behind in case the council got wind of Jellal's location. Lucy had instructed that Ultear, Meredy and Jellal take up residence in her home while she was away, and they were to use alteration magic to hide their appearances while she was away.

"I'll be back before you know it." Lucy pulled back and smiled brightly. "Take care of Grampa while I'm away. And keep an eye on Romeo, I know he will get worried about Wendy. I have my communication lycrima as well so you can contact us if anything happens, or if you just need to talk." The women finished their tearful good byes, making room for the last of their group.

Erza made her way over to Lucy and held out her hand. Lucy looked at her for a moment before wrapping her arms around Erza's neck. "I hope you can take this time to make up for the time you lost. Remind them to use our appearances so that no one out side the guild will suspect. I promise that everything will be ok." Lucy whispered in her friends ear. Erza nodded and wrapped her arms around Lucy returning her hug with vigor. "We will take the train to Clover town, but we will be walking to the northern mountains from there. I promise to check in regularly, please make sure Grampa doesn't lock himself in his office or drink himself to death. I'm counting on you to keep everyone calm while I'm away." Erza released the blonde and gave her a salute before smiling warmly. She wished her friend a safe journey.

A whistle sounded through the air. "That's our train, take care of each other while I'm gone." Lucy waved as she ran toward her traveling companions. She was slightly annoyed with herself that she continued to make her friends cry for her sake, but deep down she knew that there was nothing else she could do. She also knew how strong they were, and this brought her peace.

Natsu settled into a seat by the window, bringing Lucy down by the wrist to sit as close as possible. She was the one thing that made traveling on the train bearable. Levy and Gajeel took seats opposite the two, snuggling up like the newly weds they were. Laxus, Wendy and the three Exceeds sat on the other side of the isle. Wendy started to tell them all about the training they had gone through over the past month, and how incredible Lucy was for handling the training of more than half the guild. Lucy listened to the excited dragon slayer for a long time, relaxing against the warms of her husband. After an hour or so Lucy found herself drifting off to sleep.

_(inside Lucy's dream)_

_Silence._

_Darkness._

_Fear._

_I found myself sitting in the dark, completely alone. I looked around and felt like I was missing something, or someone. "Hello" My voice echoed against the damp walls sending shivers down my spine. I slowly stood up, feeling around me, it was so dark, without a single sign of light to help me find my way. I took a few steps, bring my hands above my head, so I could cast the light of my magic around the cave. I was not able to see an end to the tunnel I was apparently trapped in. My heart began to race, pounding painfully against my ribs._

_"Lucy" a male voice echoed all around me. "Lucy" I looked around searching for the source but found nothing. I began to run mind probing the tunnels, but I found nothing. Panic was setting in and my name continue to echo in an eerie melody. I continued to probe, looking for any trace of people._

_Running..._

_Running..._

_Running..._

_"Where is my FAMILY!" I screamed in the most hostile tone I could manage through my terror. "Give them BACK!" I skidded to a halt in front of an enormous set of doors. They were three times my height and looked to be made of pure lead. I noticed symbols carved into the surface, and pictures depicting several large lizard like creatures being slaughtered mercilessly. I fought the need to empty my stomach at the sight of the disturbing images. I gripped my stomach with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. The voice that called my name echoed against the wall with a deep laugh._

_"I will have you for myself." It came as a whisper this time. I started pounding my fists against the door screaming and crying. I couldn't sense them, not their magic or their thoughts. Where were they! Why couldn't I find them! DAMN IT ALL!_

_"I'll kill you if you hurt them! Do you hear me? I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed tears streaming down my cheeks. "I swear I will..."_

Lucy woke with a start, Natsu's hands gripping her shoulders firmly. "Lucy come on, snap of of it!" His voice was frantic, almost at a loss for breath. She struggled against the weight of her eye lids, wanting to let him know she was alright now. Automatically her hands came up to her cheeks, tears were still streaming down freely. She struggled, but managed to open her eyes. Her palms stung as salty tears flowed into open cuts from where she had dug her nails into the flesh. "Did you see it again?" Natsu's voice calmed as he observed his wife wipe furiously at the tears spilling over. The train was stopped at a station to exchange passengers, so Natsu was at least able to comfort her a little, as his motion sickness dulled.

"S-S-sor-ry" She whimpered weakly, looking down at her hands. Natsu nodded knowingly, before pulling her into a tight protective hug.

"We are only one stop away from Clover town, maybe you should stay awake for now." Lucy dissolved into tears once more, hiding her face against Natsu's vest.

"It's getting worse." Happy commented sadly as he came over to sit on Lucy's lap. "Is she going to be ok?" The small blue exceed's eyes filled with tears, as he looked at his best friend's frightened eyes.

"Once this is all over, she will be." Natsu answered as he brushed his hand though the hair that lay unbound down her back. "We'll make sure of that."

Gajeel and Levy watched as their friend sobbed. "What was that Natsu?" Levy's eyes were already brimming with tears in distress for her friend, the conductor announced that they would be leaving momentarily over the speaker.

"Lucy has been having nightmares about being trapped in a cave like place, she can't find us any where and a voice keeps taunting her." Happy answered for Natsu. "She told us that she wakes up after she gets to a giant set of lead door." Happy's ears lay flat on his head, he kept his eyes down cast. "It's scary to see her like this." Lucy pulled away and wrapped her arms around Happy.

"It'll be ok" Lucy whimpered into his blue fur, burying her face against the top of his head. "I won't let anything happen to you guys." Happy hugged Lucy's chest tightly, tears of his own spilling over. "I could see what was on the doors this time, it was horrible." She continued to release her tears holding on the Happy tightly. "And the voice, this time it said 'I'll have you for myself' I don't know what it means, but we can't get separated! Promise that you guys will stay as close to each other as possible!" Lucy looked up eyes darting around to the flabbergasted faces of her companions.

"We made a pact remember?" Gajeel said in an uncharacteristically soft voice, he leaned forward and put a comforting hand on Lucy's knee. "We will stick together no matter what." Lucy smiled weakly, her tears beginning to run dry. The train began to move again, which caused Natsu to pale once more, Lucy leaned her head over onto her husbands shoulder, knowing that her smell gave him comfort from his motion sickness. Laxus stayed quiet, observing the others as they began to talk about training and the spells that they women were working on.

Once the train pulled into Clover station, the group gathered their belonging, and set out through the thick northern forests. They traveled for a few hours before night began to fall. "We are stopping here for the night." Levy announced, before pulling Lucy to the side. "Lu-chan will you be ok?" Lucy nodded with a warm smile, she had recovered from her nightmare rather quickly, to quickly in Levy's opinion.

"Lucy-nee I can always give you something to give you a dreamless sleep if you want." Wendy grabbed Lucy's hand, worry clouding her deep brown eyes. Lucy patted her head comfortingly, with a sweet smile.

"I am having the dreams for a reason. Every time they reveal a little more to me, if I can figure out where I am the next time maybe I'll be able to stop something bad from happening." The three shared a group hug before heading back to the others. Natsu had already set up a fire, and Gajeel was pitching the tents for coverage. Laxus was most likely off trying catch dinner.

"That was fast." Lucy said jokingly as she came to sit beside her husband. Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders before kissing her on the cheek. Levy pulled a book out of her bag and a pile of papers that she hands over to Wendy. Both females had made a pact that they would continue to study their spells and new skills on their own, in order to show Lucy that they were serious about getting stronger. Lucy smiled at the two and rested her head against Natsu chest.

Wendy tried to focus, but her mind was drawn away. She wanted to prove that she was strong enough to fight along side her 'brothers' but Lucy's words kept popping into her mind. During the second week of their training, Lucy pulled Wendy aside, far away from where the others could hear.

_"Wendy you need to promise me that you won't take on any opponents that you know are stronger than you." The intensity of Lucy's gaze stunned Wendy into silence. "I know this is selfish of me, but I can't allow you to fight like the rest of us, you are still so young. I know that I can't force you to stay behind, that's why I sent the spells back for you. They are ancient wind magic left by the very first Sky Dragon. She would have wanted it passed on to you. But Wendy you have to remember that these are very high level attacks, and you have a long way to go before you are able to use them properly. Please, let me help you get to that, I will train extra hard with you I promise." Wendy's eyes welled up with tears as she agreed to the terms._

Wendy glanced over the edge of her papers to see Lucy deep in a silent conversation with Natsu. It wasn't fair for some one who always put everything on the line to have to suffer more. Wendy wished there was a way to ease her pain, but for now she would have to settle with studying as hard as possible to make Lucy proud of her.

Laxus put his back against a tree, wiping furiously at the tears forming in his eyes. "Not again." He hissed as he grabbed his kill dragging it as quickly as he could back to camp.

Gajeel leaned on a tree at the back of the camp, watching his companions carefully. Levy and Wendy were both concentrating on their studies while Natsu and Lucy had a silent conversation. Gajeel could see the fear creep into the brats eyes as her grip on her husband's arm tightened. Happy made his way over and placed himself on her lap, which managed to soften her expression, but Gajeel could still see the fear, it was so intense he could almost taste it. His gaze moved over to Laxus who made his way back into their camp. "This should be enough for everyone." He threw a large furry animal at Natsu before retreating to a tree of his own. Gajeel watched at Laxus surveyed every face, his eyes lingered the longest on his cousin. Gajeel picked himself up and put himself a few paces to the left of Laxus.

"This is bad isn't it?" Gajeel asked in a very low voice, careful not to alert the others. Laxus released a breath, and stared at a stick he had picked up.

"Yeah" He said in a flat tone. "She's had nightmares like this before." Laxus admitted. Both men looked over to the fire, their eyes meeting Lucy's slightly angry ones. Laxus sighed before walking over to take a seat next to his cousin. "It doesn't look like you remember that." Laxus poked the fire. Lucy tilted her head in curiosity. "It's strange that you remember almost killing Bastion, but you don't remember the reason you were having difficulty controlling your powers." Laxus ran a hand through his hair, staying quiet for a long moment. Lucy could easily just probe Laxus for the information she desired, but some where she knew that Laxus needed to say this out loud, so she allowed him to continue.

"It started a little over a week before you were sealed. Gramps and I came to stay with you because your mom was fading, and Gramps didn't want to send you back to that Heartfelia jerk. Anyway, the first night it happened you screamed so loud I thought some one had stabbed you, so I ran into your room. You were tossing and turning, covered in sweat, I shook you, but you wouldn't wake up, you just kept saying no over and over again. This happened every night, you wouldn't talk about it in the morning, but at night you would scream and cry begging for someone to help. The night before they sealed you, you called for Natsu. Then you said my name, and I guess I knew then, what you had been seeing." Laxus took a moment before he continued. "You were watching us die over and over, every night, and there was someone standing with you that you knew could help but they just watched. I heard you whimper that there was so much blood, that everyone was gone and they had to bring them back. They had to bring your friends back."

"The exams" Lucy breathed. Everyone turned to her. "I do remember, There was a flash of light, and everyone was dead, but I wasn't in my own body, I was standing next to a woman, as a spirit. I was pleading with her to use her power to protect them, to bring them back. I promised her that I would give anything to save the two of you." Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "I thought it was just a dream, because Laxus was with us, and I was in spirit form. It was like I was never sealed." Lucy and Laxus looked at each other for a moment, before a smile broke out across Lucy's face.

"The fates are telling you that you can still change the future, nothing is written in stone." Laxus tired to smile, but tears threatened his eyes once more, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around his cousin. "I swear I will protect you. I don't think I'll survive losing you a second time." He whispered against her hair. Lucy pulled away and looked at her cousin with serious eyes.

"Don't you dare talk like that. So long as we stay together, we won't lose anyone! I won't allow anyone to die." The cousins took a few moments to settle their nerves before focusing on the food that Natsu had finished roasting. Levy and Wendy kept to their studies until it was time to sleep.

_(Lucy's dream)_

_I was running, heart pounding painfully against my chest. Faster, I need to move faster. I can feel it, come on body MOVE!_

_Fear._

_I found myself standing before the iron doors, stomach twisted at the sight before me. The lizard like creatures being torn apart. If only Levy were with me, I could tell what these damn marking mean. "I will have you for myself, Your highness." The voice sounded familiar in a way. I banged the door with my hands screaming and cursing. I could feel him behind me. I turned round, to see a figure much taller than myself, but I couldn't make out any of his features. Fear gripped my heart sending it plummeting into the depths of my guts. I growled dangerously in response to his chuckle._

_"I will kill you if you hurt them." My voice was low and dangerous, the man scoffed. "Do you hear me? I WILL KILL YOU!" I lunged forward grabbing a dagger from my thigh. He easily dodged my attacks._

_"Do you really think you can hurt me now? You should have killed me while you had the chance! Now everything is going according to his plan and there is no one who can stop us!" The man's crazed laugh echoed against the chamber._

_"I swear I will stop you!"_

**A/N: Awe Laxus, he's such a cry baby when it comes to Lucy. They are only a day into their mission, how the hell are they going to get through this... ALIVE? MAWHAHAHAHA... Sorry I felt like I was being a little to evil there. So one more chapter till 'The Wings of the Black Dragon' and the show down between good and evil! I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

:: Why hello, I want to let you all know that you may need a box of tissues... well unless you are cold hearted. I hope that you will all continue to read as we close the last chapter of CPDP, and move on the the main event. Plot twists, and epic battles will ensure, this I can promise you!

Please enjoy day number two of the journey.

~Chrys

(Oh and I still don't own FT just in case anyone had forgotten, it is absolutely NOT my property. But Vulpi is my Fox, and I love him so you can't have him!)

::

::

::

::

Chapter 15

Lucy sat up, breathing heavily. "I'll stop you!" she shouted. Slowly she opened her eyes, turning to Natsu. As realization that her Nightmare was over set in, she grabbed on to her husband and began shaking him. "Natsu, I know that man!" She yelled, digging her finger nails into Natsu's shoulders, while repeating that sentence to herself out loud, over and over again.

Lucy's repeated words grew louder, waking her other companions as well. They all came to sit around Lucy's tent, worry evident in their tired eyes."Why won't they show me his face?" Lucy was wiping the sweat from her brow, frustrated by the dream. So much more happened this time, it was like something had changed. She saw him this time not all of him, but he was there in the flesh, and his voice was so familiar. "I've fought with him before, he said as much this time around, we held a full conversation." She furrowed her brow trying to recall the details that were revealed to her. "For some reason I couldn't use my powers in the dream. I wasn't able to hear any thoughts, or sense any power." Lucy began to chew on her bottom lip nervously as she recounted the events of her dream. "I'm absolutely certain that you all were taken hostage now though. I'm not completely sure but I have a feeling you are behind the door." Lucy looked over at her female friends. "I'm trying to break through when he came up to me. I was so angry I thought I would actually kill him." Lucy looked at her hands as they trembled. "He said that I can't defeat him anymore and that I should have killed him when I had the chance. And that everything is going according to plan, and no one can stop them now." Lucy looked up at the sky, the early morning light was already chasing the stars away.

Natsu listened intently to every word, trying to piece everything together, and suddenly it clicked. "He said something like I'll make you mine right?" Natsu sat up and put his hands on her shoulders. Lucy nodded, though her eyes stayed down cast as she played through her own memories. "Do you think it could be that guy who challenge you while you were dealing with the Celestial Mages?" Lucy looked up so quickly that she almost knocked her forehead against Natsu's nose, her eyes bulged at the thought of whom he was implying.

"No, I don't want to believe that..." Lucy's voice trailed off as she started to investigate every detail of her dream, trying to find some clue that would disprove Natsu's suggestion. There was no way that Bastion would go to Zeref of the Dark Dragon, it wasn't a possibility. She wanted so desperately to believe that he would come back to his senses after their fight. She wanted to free him of the anger and feelings of betrayal, he had been a close friend of her's after all, and she owed it to him.

"Would that guy really go that far?" Levy asked breathlessly, she could see Lucy's reaction, from her place out side the open air tent. "After that last fight, I would be scared to death of her!"

"Of course he would, the idiot was always in love with her! Did you see how mad it drove him? He only has one goal in mind and I'm sure that he will do anything to accomplish it. When he faced off against her the last time, he was dead serious, it was as intense as the fight that nearly killed him all those years ago! He would probably have challenged her again if she had healed him completely! He will come back for what his demented mind views as his prize." Laxus bellowed, fist balled in anger.

"Laxus, settle down. You are scaring Levy!" Lucy threw her pillow at her cousin. This gesture seemed to calm the atmosphere around the group, Wendy even let a little giggle slip past her lips. Lucy kept up the brave face, joking for a few moments, but on the inside she was trembling. The thought that Bastion could truly have gone so mad that he would side with her enemies scared her more than she wanted to let on. "And he was obsessed with beating me, it had nothing to do with love." Lucy added with a scowl, she turned away from her cousin after sticking her tongue out playfully. "Levy, there were marking on the door, if I draw them do you think you could try to decipher them?" Levy made her way over to her bottomless bag and pulled out some paper and a pen.

"I'll do my best, but I don't know if I have the books I need with me." Lucy nodded and began to draw the symbols.

"If you need anything I can always bring them here. You just have to tell me where to find them." Levy suddenly remembered that Lucy could use her spirit boxes to transport things from anywhere. The idea was hard to wrap around her mind, but since it was Lucy the normal magic rules didn't seem to apply. Levy watched as Lucy drew characters with curls and loops in a pattern over the surface of the page. She laid each one down on the ground so the others could see exactly how large, the doors she continued to see, were. Lucy worked as the sun began to rise over the horizon, casting more light across the eerie diagram. "This is what it looked like." Lucy stepped back thankful that it was a windless morning.

"Lu-chan, exactly what did you see?" Levy was bewildered by the width of the doors Lucy had drawn out. Her friend had used all of her stored paper, and that was only depicting the ancient text. The thought of what Lucy had described ran through her mind, before she started to number the pages to keep track of what order to read them as she attempted to break the code.

The group packed up camp after having what was left of dinner, as their breakfast. During breakfast, they all agreed that it would be best to make their journey a sort of practical on the job training, just to add something useful to the monotonous walking. At random points during the morning some one would attack the others without warning. Wendy was the weakest link, so more often than not she was the one who was attacked, but she held her own for a few minutes before getting taken out. Lucy gave her several encouraging smiles during this process to let her know that she was in fact getting better. At noon, they came to a stop by a stream, sprawling out to relax before looking for some lunch. Lucy pulled out her communication lycrima and contacted the guild.

"LUCY!" Mira's face came into view, tears streaming down. "You didn't call yesterday! We were so worried!" A sobbing Mira was pushed aside, as Erza came into view.

"She had been blubbering like this since you all left. I apologize on her behalf, but she is right, we were very worried how is it coming along?" Erza was fidgeting nervously, this was very much unlike her, and Lucy knew at once that something wasn't right.

"We are making good time, Erza. There is no need to worry, I have everyone here to make sure we get there with out any problems. Now let me speak to Grampa." Erza's eyes widened for a moment, her mouth opening then closing once more. "ERZA LET ME SPEAK TO GRAMPA RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Lucy couldn't keep her voice calm as she grabbed the screen with both hands. Erza bit her bottom lip, as tears started to form in her eyes. The bottom of Lucy's stomach felt as though someone had made her eat a dozen cinder bricks, as she watched her friend struggle to talk.

"He fell ill during the night, but we are taking care of him Lucy." Lissanna pushed Erza out of the way, her speech thicken by tears of her own. "Gray and Ultear went to get the healer, Porlyusica, from the woods. They should be back soon, she has taken care of Master many time in the past. Please, don't worry we can handle things here." Lucy's heart stopped beating for a moment, as she dropped the lycrima. The world came to a stop, and Lucy couldn't think straight, anger soon began to raise to the surface as she made up her mind.

"LEO!" She hollered at the top of her lungs. The fact that she used his Spirit name was enough to give away how dire the situation was becoming, Lucy was battling with her own emotions, and seemingly losing the fight. Loke appeared, looking around confused as to why Lucy seemed so distressed. "Find the best healers from the Celestial Realm and take them back to Fairytail. Grampa is sick! GO NOW!" Loke's eyes grew wide, his mouth hang open, completely unsure of what to say. "I SAID GO!" Lucy screamed pounding her fist into the earth. He just stood there for a moment, watching her anger boil, the all to familiar light of her magic boiling to the top, Loke took a deep breath to steady himself before he went back. "You can't do this now Grampa, I'm not ready for you to leave me." Lucy wrapped her arms around her stomach, doubling over with tears. "I won't let them take you yet!" She yelled angrily against the wave of harsh sobs that threatened to over take her whole being.

Levy watched on in absolute horror. Lucy was beginning to self destruct, it was only a matter of time before the power surrounding her exploded like last time. The thought broke Levy's heart, she too found herself sobbing and wondering. 'How much could this world take form her before it finally breaks her? Where is the justice in learning you have family, just to watch them die? No, Lucy would fight to make sure she didn't lose any one yet. She would do everything in her power to protect what she cared for, just like every one of the members of Fairytail. That was her biggest strength! Lucy can control it this time, I know it!'

Natsu walked forward, leaning over to put a comforting hand on Lucy's back, but stopped a few inches away. He flinched when a low and dangerous growl left the crumpled sobbing heap that was Lucy. "Back away, now. We need to give her some space." Natsu's eyes filled with hurt, something Lucy had said must have been extremely harsh, and the fact that only Natsu could hear it must have made it all that much worse. The group moved away, but stayed where they had a good view of the sobbing blonde. Natsu watched on, feeling powerless, and loathing himself as he believed himself to be the cause of this new pain.

"Vulpi, bring my sword." She picked her head up slowly bringing the long dead silence to an end. Lucy sat glaring at the stream, not moving a muscle as she waited. After a few minutes the fox spirit appeared with the shimming golden blade. "I need to let off some anger, can you help me?" She roughly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, before taking the sword. Vulpi observed her for a few moments, unsure of the situation.

"You're gonna hurt me this time aren't you?" He gulped as he could see the anguish filling her eyes. He knew before the words left his mouth that he would regret this. "I guess if it will help, I can take some of your pain." A flame ignited in his right hand, extending into a short sword, a flame in his left hand ignited and formed a katana about the same size as Lucy's. A dangerous smile crossed Lucy's face as she charged, both hands on the hilt of her blade. Vulpi caught the blow with his crossed swords, throwing her backward.

"Fight me seriously, or I will cut you down." Lucy's voice sent shivers down Wendy's spine. Her anger was taking over, coating her body in the golden light of her magic. Vulpi released a low growl, losing any trace of playfulness in his eyes. He crouched low prepared to stricken with deadly precision. The sounds of battle filled the meadow, as Lucy and Vulpi traded blows. The fire blades burned straight through Lucy's clothes, scaring her flesh. Each strike pulled a sickening scream from deep in Lucy's throat.

Lucy's blade slashed angrily at her opponent drawling blood from Vulpi's stomach, arms and legs. It was the longest battle any of them had seen her participate in. It was a complete shock that she was getting hit, but the scary thing was that Vulpi was showing signs of wounds too. Lucy continued to slash at the air, her magic lending an eerie glow to her weapon as it connected with it's target. Vulpi dodged several time, allowing Lucy to cut down several trees in the process. "Stop running from me coward!" The fox tried his hardest to avoid the wrath of her blade, but found it biting into his flesh over and over. He cried out several times as the metal tore into his abdomen.

"I hate that god damn sword!" Vulpi growled through clenched teeth as the blade bit into the skin of his cheek. He lunged forward striking Lucy with just as much force. She screamed in pain, doubling over momentarily. "Are you finished now?" Vulpi asked breathlessly, Lucy looked up with anger still burning in her eyes. "These are going to scar if I don't go back soon!" Vulpi jumped away from Lucy's blade as it came down through the air once more. He fell backward into the stream, flaming blades extinguished by the water. "Call out someone else for a while! I've had enough!" he screamed frantically before he disappeared, a look of sheer terror passed through his eyes as Lucy growled in responded, Natsu watched on in shock.

"I'm not done yet! Come back here you stupid fox!" Lucy fell to her knees, crying out to the place here Vulpi had been. Guilt welled up inside of her, she had done something terrible because of her anger, and she knew that she deserved the pain she was in right now. She dropped her sword before curling up into a ball sobbing freely. There was a puff of smoke, revealing Lyra.

"Lucy, let me play you something to calm your nerves." The spirit fidgeted nervously at the sight of the golden sword. Lucy nodded, a look of self loathing crossing her features. Lyra sat down beside the stream and began to pluck at her lyre. Lyra hummed a wordless song that soothed like a lullaby. Her gentle melody allowed Lucy to let go of her anger, bringing her into a peaceful slumber. "She will sleep for a long while, take good care of her. Please when she wakes up tell her that we understand." Lyra's eyes watered as she spoke to the group. Once Lyra was sure Lucy was in deep sleep, she immediately grabbed the sword and disappeared with it.

"What the hell was that?" Gajeel barked softly to the others as they watched on from the safety of the tree line.

"The sword is a terrible instrument." Natsu shuttered. "That's why she used it against Bastion in their match, it is the strongest tool in her arsenal." Natsu informed, becoming uncomfortable with the subject. "It can cut through anything... including spirits." Natsu took a deep breath. "She had her anger under control for the most part, but when she gets like this, fighting seems to be the only way to keep from losing it." Natsu took a moment to look at the scared faces of his companions. "I think she'll be ok now that Lyra put her to sleep." The group nodded before they made their way out from the tree line, Natsu picked up the lycrima and allowed it to connect to Fairytail once more. Erza's face came into view.

"Is Lucy alright?" Erza looked ashamed of herself, Jellal was by her side, stroking her hair in a comforting way.

"She'll be fine, did Loke get there yet?" Natsu wanted to confirm that Gramps would be ok, the old man meant just as much to him as he did to Lucy and Laxus. The thought of losing the old man for good was just to painful to deal with right now.

"He brought a few spirits with him a little while ago, they are in the infirmary with him now." Erza allowed tears to roll down her cheeks. "We will take care of him, I promise."

"Erza listen to me carefully. No one can find out that Gramps is sick, especially while we are gone. Please, you, Mira, and Jellal need to handle the work load for him, Lucy already knew that he was ill, she has known how serious it was for a while. That's why she had been doing the work for him. Please, keep him alive until we get back, don't let him give up until we get home! Lucy would never forgive herself if she doesn't at least make it back to say good bye." Natsu found that he couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"I will do everything in my power." Erza smiled sadly before releasing the connection.

"It's gotten worse since I was exiled hasn't it?" Laxus hung his head in shame. He felt partly responsible for the condition his grandfather was in, because the stunt he had pulled had nearly taken the life of his grandfather all that time ago. The fear of losing the Master was tangible to everyone present.

"It's been getting worse, steadily, it nearly killed him on the island. His heart, during his battle with Hades... if Wendy hadn't shown up he may not have made it." Natsu wiped his eyes and looked over at Lucy. "She's lost so much already, it would destroy her if he dies before she gets back." Natsu made his way over to his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful, he hoped that she would at least be free of her nightmares for a while.

"Lets find some food, let her sleep it off." Gajeel said with a cough. "Some one can carry her if we finish before she wakes up." They agreed and began to scavenge for food. Natsu set up a fire before going to fish in the stream with Happy, who kept his gaze shifting back to Lucy's sleeping form. Wendy and Charle went to find fruits or berries. Gajeel and Lily took to the woods to find anything they could. Laxus on the other hand sat down beside his cousin, absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair, as he looked out into the forest.

"We will make it back, Lu. Gramps is stronger than this, I know he won't die before he sees you take over. You just have to believe in him." Laxus whispered gently. Tears welled up in his eyes once more, at the sight of her burned flesh, she hadn't even bothered to heal herself this time. He bet that she had been using this as a way to punish herself for causing their grandfather extra stress. Stupid girl. He just sat beside her, whispering encouraging words under his breath, ignoring the world around him.

Wendy came back, using her dress to carry a bunch of berries and mushrooms. She sat down next to Levy who was working on decoding the symbols from Lucy's dream. Wendy noticed that some progress was already being made, Levy looked over and gave a wary smile before returning to her work. Wendy poured the berries out onto the bag next to Levy before making her way over to Lucy, who was still sleeping. "She didn't heal herself." Laxus said with out looking up.

Wendy sucked in a shallow breath as she looked over Lucy's wounds. "Why would she do this to herself?" Immediately the little girl set to work. The flames had cauterized the wounds, but they ran deep enough to cause minor trauma to her organs. Wendy raised her hands and allowed her magic to do it's work to heal the wounds.

"That is complicated." Natsu placed the pole he was fishing with aside. "She puts the blame for everything on herself." His eyes wandered over her sleeping form, Wendy noted the same look of hurt cross over his eyes as he continued. "She is the strongest person out of all of us, you know? But when things are out of her control, she feels so weak and useless still." Natsu bit back a sob. "This is how she reminds herself that she is still human, and that she always has to keep a hold of her anger or she will hurt everyone around her this badly. It's unhealthy, and I don't like it, but it keeps her sane. She feels like the pain is the best way to bring herself under control. Like breaking a finger to take your mind off a broken foot, it distracts her long enough to let the anger die out." Natsu came to sit on the opposite side of Laxus, pushing the hair out of Lucy's eyes. "When we get to the Dragon's Lair, I plan to help take some of this burden off of her. I can't stand to see her like this. Once we see Igneel things will get better, they just have to."

No one spoke during the meal, nor for miles as Laxus carried Lucy on his back, Natsu right by his side. Hours passed and the climate started to become cooler, so they stopped and began to put on extra layer of clothing. Natsu took the still sleeping Lucy into his arms, to keep her warm. They continued on like this till dusk, to their surprise Lucy remained in her peaceful slumber even after they had all laid down for the night. Natsu woke breathing heavily, he turned to his side, eyes fixed on his wife's face.

"I hope you are having a sweet dream tonight Luce." Natsu laid a kiss on her forehead before drifting off once more.

::

::

::

::A/N:: T.T And it is over for 'The Celestial Princess and the Dragon Prince' I'm sorry that I continue ending the chapters with them falling asleep... . it's just such an easy transition into the next chapter! I'm so horrible to poor Vulpi! **Sobbing** I didn't want to make Lucy's hurt you! But I couldn't have her do it to Loke, that would just be cruel! (and she would never attack a child!) Plus you agreed to it, stupid fox... So there are many questions left unanswered, and several mysteries left to unravel.

Makarov is gravely ill... Vulpi got his ass shredded... Lucy is a ticking time bomb... What next?

Will the spirits still trust her after what she has done?

Will Vulpi ever speak to her again?

Why is Laxus being such a cry baby?

Who is the man in Lucy's nightmare, and what is behind those gruesome doors?

Will Natsu and Lucy ever get to live as a normal married couple? (Well as normal as Mages lives allow)

Will there be more than meets the eye in the next installment?

I will have 'The Wings of the Black Dragon' Chapter 1 posted within the week!

As a present, let me show you a glimpse into the FUTURE..Future... future (getting softer as it echos)

::

::

::

::

::

::

:::::Preview:::::

"So you've come at last." The man stood in the shadows were Lucy couldn't see his face. "I knew you would." Lucy gripped the hilt of her sword tightly, prepared to strike at any moment.

"Of course I came! I promised that I would stop you!" Lucy seethed with rage when the man's reply came with a chuckle.

"Lucy dearest do you think you can stop me when I have the power of the Dark Dragon coursing through my veins?" He took a step forward, revealing a menacing grin. This sent cold sweat pouring down Lucy's neck, soak her shirt.

"I will stop you, I swear that I will!" Lucy raised her sword, eyes filled with furry. "TO PROTECT MY FAMILY I WILL FIGHT TO MY VERY LAST BREATH!"


End file.
